DNKNA - Grave Interest
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Peter is at his wits end. Alice hates him. Jackie was no help whatsoever and he finds her more than repulsive. So what happens when his plot goes through and Jackie is thrown into Diamond Country? Will she survive or will she catch the attention of a particular Mafia Boss? OC X Jericho
1. Chapter 1

My head snaps up as the dusk shifts to night. I let out a relieved sigh and fall back against the ground as the exhaustion from the day's work pounds into me. That was such a long afternoon and dusk shift! Now I really regret putting in to work with day shifts instead of timed shifts. Sometimes it pays off by being shorter but the days where Afternoon lasts _forever_ aren't fun at all.

I lazily roll over onto my stomach and crawl out from under the rollercoaster tracks, hooking my tools into my belt. Man and am I starving too! I don't remember what I last ate today.

"Jackie."

"Hm?" I ask glancing up at the red suit.

"Peter -!" I nearly shriek, jumping back and smack against the tracks. Ow ... crap why is he here right now?! His cold red eyes study me closely before he heavily sighs, stubbornly looking off to the side.

"Gather your things and come with me. I'm taking responsibility." Peter huffs before turning around heading towards my house. My heart lightly thrums with hope. As in, take me home?

No, this is Peter we're talking about.

All warm and fuzzy to Alice but cold and heartless to everyone but Alice.

"Explain a little more -,"

_Click_

"Take it or leave it, filth. Do you want to leave Wonderland or not?" He coldly growls cocking his gun towards me. I'll be the only thought holding back hid finger from the trigger is the fact that Alice would _never_ forgive him for killing me.

"Of course I do!" I immediately say, jumping to my feet.

"Then gather your things and come with me." He finalizes guiding me back to the place I've been staying here in Wonderland.

I suspiciously eye his back before shrugging it off. He's right. He's the one who put me here so it's only right he takes me back. I'm just so happy he's finally come to his senses! I hurry ahead of him and throw back my door, rushing inside as I grab my old duffle bag and throw on my cargo pants and tank top under my work clothes I had on when he threw me in here at the first place. Thank goodness he's finally going to bring me home! I glance at the half full vial balancing it on my palm.

But my drink hasn't filled up yet. Is there maybe another loophole?

I warily glance out the door as I gather my tools in the duffle bag and my violin. Can I trust him? Not at all. But Peter isn't someone who goes back on his word that's for sure.

"Aren't you done yet?" Peter demands becoming more and more impatient.

"Yeah." I quickly respond pocketing the vial. It's best to do what Peter says for right now and try not to piss him off. I sling the duffle bag over my shoulder and carry the violin case in my hand.

"It's about time. This way. And qiuckly, before it closes."

"Before what closes?"

"Do not speak to me unless it's necessary." Peter immediately returns refusing to look back at me. What, does even my face make him want to throw up or something? Freaking pansy can't even man up and admit to what he's done wrong.

I shake off the thought and eagerly follow him down a hardly used path overgrowing with vegetation. Where in the world is he taking me? My chest constricts with worry. What if he means to kill me by taking responsibility? No, I'm holding strong to his love of Alice. He knows if I suddenly die that Alice will blame him. She's even told me herself what she's told Peter. I nervously gulp and readjust the heavy strap as I follow him down the path.

What in the world did I agree to?

Without warning Peter stops in the middle of a small field. He glances back glaring at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Go over there, by that bush." He orders pointing by the vegetation. I hesitate, earning myself a cold sneer from the bunny man before I quickly comply. Why is he getting so worked up? Shouldn't he be happy that I'm not going to be here anymore? I nervously stand before the bush glancing around the open field.

_Click_

My head snaps up spying the barrel of Peter's gun. I stand up straight looking him dead in the eye as my grip tightens on my belongings.

"Alice will never forgive you if you kill me." I wonder how long I can use that card before he decides I'm too annoying anyway.

"Killing you would be merciful compared to what I'm going to do." He sneers before raising his foot and ram it into my gut. I painfully heave as his foot digs into my stomach sending me flying over the bushes. He kicked me -?! I gag waiting for the inevitable hit of the ground.

But it never came.

I open my eyes to pure darkness spying nothing but the light of the entrance steadily getting smaller. I'm falling down another hole? My thoughts freeze as I spin around in the air feeling the undeniable resistance of my body dropping through the air.

You've got to be _kidding_ me -!

JERICHO'S POV

I heavily exhale and lean against the long shovel, taking a break from burying the last wooden box of silverware. Honestly the things people throw away amazes me. This can be sold for a decent profit on the black market. Oh well, none of my concern. I cringe as my lower back aches, leaning far back and I lightly tap my spine's base with my fist. Ah~ curse this back of mine. Digging is going to be the death of me I know it. I thump my lower back harder temporarily halting the pain. Bah, if only I could crack my back that would help with-

_BANG_

I nearly fall back in shock as a piece of solid plastic hits the back of my head.

"OW!" I shout, startled as the projectile falls into my arms. Huh? A violin case? I stare at the object, making sure this is what actually hit me before taking a look around the graveyard. Why, there's nothing here but patches of churned up dirt from past burials so where in the world did this come from?

_THUMP_

I jump slightly as I look over to my left spying a small duffle back. Hm? I take a moment to measure the possibilities before setting the violin off to the side and kneel down beside the duffle bag. I wonder if someone is throwing them over the fence when I'm not looking? I brush off the idea and lean over the bag, unzipping it to find dozens of tools and wrenches, most of them neatly tucked within a leather bound casing or otherwise. Now who in the world would throw away a perfectly good set like this?

_CLATTER_

I look up spying a wrench dropping to the ground and lands beside the duffle bag. It's coming out of the sky?

" ... Hah? How does that even happen?"

JACKIE'S POV

"Eek -!" I yelp as the night sky suddenly consumes my line of sight. I'm at the end already -?!

_THUMP_

I gasp as I fall face first into a hard substance.

"AH -!" A very deep voice rings out, clearly startled. My moan intermingle with a deeper tone of groans as I wobble over, laying against a solid yet somewhat soft resistance. My fingers roll over coils of muscles as I try to get up feeling it move up and down as it breathes hard. A body? I jump back, startled as I spy someone beneath me.

"Oh my gosh did I land on you?! I'm so sorry!" I immediately apologize as I jump off. I run my hands over myself trying to find any injuries. I'm not hurt at all? I look up cringing at his clearly pained face. But it looks like I practically broke this guy!

"O-Ow - my back -!" The older man groans as he lightly taps against his lower back with a painful grimace on his face.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I again apologize helplessly fluttering my hands over him. I can't believe I landed on someone this is terrible!

"B-Back." He grunts, propping himself up on his elbows before trying to get up but fails. He shakily breathes gritting his teeth as he lays back down and tries to dull the pain.

"Back?"

"S-Stand on my back. Quickly, before it settles like this." He painfully exhales, continually thumping his lower back harder and harder with his fist.

"A-Alright." I agree as guilt plagues my chest. This is awful! I just broke this poor guy! I lean down and untie my shoes noticing gravestones and churned up patches of dirt.

Am I ... back in my world? Why else would there be graves here?

"Quickly, girl -!" He urges as he tightly clenches his fists.

"Right." I say, gripping a nearby stone to hold most of my weight as I lightly step over his back. He groans as I move my way around his back lightly digging my toes into the stiff muscles.

"L-Like this?" I've never done something like this before.

"Y-Yes." He rasps, shakily breathing out. Wait, I shouldn't be doing this I could have cracked his spine coming down on him like that!

"W-Wait what if I broke your spine?" I nervously say staring at his twitching legs. I could make his back worse by standing on it.

"If you had do-done that then I wouldn't be able to move my toes. N-Now go a little lower ... yeah, that's it. P-Press down right there." He says, his breath hitching now and then as I work my foot along his spine. Press down? I nervously gulp and go through with it. Heck, this is his body so I'm sure he knows what to do with it.

I hope.

_Crack_

"Whoa -!" I shout, startled as I feel something click within the full grown man's body. Oh, my gosh did I snap something?! I quickly get off, terrified as I look over his pleased face that looks like it's in complete bliss.

"Ah ... perfect! Thank you - ah?" He says, his smile falling as he catches sight of my face, "You have eyes." He observes, slightly groaning as he gets to his feet. My eyes widen as I lean back staring at his staggering height. My gosh this man is _huge_. He's even taller than Elliot! I-I'm hardly even up to his peck!

"Y-Yeah." His eyes narrow slightly as he tilts my head up, placing his other hand on his hip.

"What Role do you have?"

"R-Role? Well, I was the Amusement Park's engineer if that's what you mean." I say as an automatic response.

"_Was_?" He asks, curious as he stands straight up, leaning on a nearby shovel as he curiously studies me.

"Well, yeah. Hey, am I still in Wonderland?"

"Still in? What are you saying?" He asks before his focus shifts to behind me. His eyes slightly widen as he reaches forward. "Hey, wait -!"

_CLANG~G~G~G_

JERICHO'S POV

I reach forward letting the girl droop in my arm. I heavily sigh and achingly rub my head as I stare at the bump already forming on her head. Ah~ that's going to leave a mark.

"Are you alright Master Bermuda?" He dutifully asks staring at my waist.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I reassure him staring at the girl. She's out cold. I press my fingers to her neck hoping to find her pulse. "I was hoping to find out what Role she had before you killed her."

"My apologies." He says clearly taken aback by his irrational reaction.

"It's fine. You were performing your job. Oh?" I say, feeling a gentle pulse moving against my fingers, "she's still alive." I take another look at the placement of the bump. I thought it was closer to what I was afraid he hit but it looks like he missed it by hardly an inch. That's good. Now I can ask what Role she has when she wakes up. I like to know what Role I may receive before killing the Role Holder.

I dip down and smoothly place her over my shoulder glancing over what I'm guessing are her possessions.

"Take those back to the Art Museum with me." I'm interested as to what else she has in there. I can't think of a Role where tools like those would really be needed unless they were a hobby of hers while she was a faceless.

"Yes, Master Bermuda." The servant says picking up the back and violin case.

‡

She's been asleep for a while now. I take a small gulp of coffee before setting it aside watching as she smoothly breathes in and out. It doesn't look like she has suffered any serious injuries so that's good. I don't need her brain dead before I figure out what Role she has.

I lean back against the couch lightly pulling up her left eyelid to look at the icy blue eye. Well that's interesting. The only Role Holder I've ever seen with mismatched eyes is that Prime Minister fellow, Sydney Black. I sure hope her Role isn't similar to his. I have no interest taking a Role like that.

She softly murmurs as she tosses her head back and forth on the pillow sitting in my lap, as if trying to wake up. I continue to hold the ice pack against her head as she moves, nuzzling her head into my stomach. I lightly chuckle and cup her cheek in my hand. She's small. I lightly press my hand over hers mindlessly noting the difference in size.

This is interesting. I've never had a Role Holder literally fall right on me when I least expect it. I should consider myself lucky, I suppose.

But she doesn't act like a Role Holder at all.

Her movements are much too messy to be trained. Her eyes, when they were open, were much too genuinely innocent to truly hold a powerful Role. None of her tools even transform into a weapon. I pick up her wrench, trying to make it shift one final time before sighing and placing it down on the table. It's no use. It's just a regular wrench. I pause and hold my breath listening for the ticking of her clock.

It's not there.

I check her pulse again. But she's still alive so where is her ticking clock? I stare at her uniform's zipper before pulling it down to her stomach revealing a black tank top. Her fashion choice is also a little strange. Is it possible that she's a foreigner? I trace my fingers along her neck before pressing my palm over her chest. Ever so faintly I can feel a small, thumping presence.

So she _is_ foreigner.

I lean back looking her over with a new eye. I've never encountered a foreigner before. This is interesting. My hand stays over her chest simply feeling her tiny presence. So small, so fragile it could be wiped out in an instance. I lightly chuckle before pulling the zipper back to its proper place, keeping my hand softly over her heart.

This is an interesting turn of events.

‡

Alright I don't know much about Diamond Country so I'm trying my best to make it as authentic as I can. Any little tidbits of information will be a great help to me if you can spare some. If I get any details wrong concerning the layout or their responses to things help me out so I can make it as real as possible. Thank you it will be greatly appreciated!

**_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter. I'm still trying to decide if Jericho is worth writing about.


	2. Chapter 2

I stiffen as I feel something pressing over my chest. I shift to my back feeling the bundle of warmth following my movement. What is so warm on my chest? And ... ah. I cringe as I become aware of something cold lying against my head. Ow ... wow I've got a head ache ...

My eyes flutter open spying the man I landed on before sitting coolly against the couch. I blink and rub my eyes looking around the more so bare room, spying only a coffee table and a fire place from the angle I'm at. Wait ... I look back up spying his smile.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asks, concerned as the cold presence on my head shifts. I cringe and watch as he pulls back an ice pack setting it on a nearby nightstand beside a coffee mug. My eyes narrow in confusion as I reach up, feeling a large bump on my head. I groan and crane my head back, quickly withdrawing from the tender area.

"What hit me?" I ask before trying to sit up. His hand on my chest presses me back down, resting over my heart.

"You're a foreigner?" Jericho asks with a slow forming smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jericho Bermuda."

" ... Jackie." I say after some hesitation. I shift again trying to make his hand move before finally asking, "why is your hand on my chest?" His eyes widen as if realizing what he was doing before drawing his hands back and raising them, showing me he's weaponless.

"I did nothing inappropriate I promise you. It's my first time meeting a foreigner and your 'heart' is alien to me. Here," he says, gently taking my hand and pressing it against his chest. The tiny ticks become hardly audible as I silently listen to his ticking clock, feeling the strong ticking pulses under my hand. "It's something that I don't have so I was curious."

"You have a clock." I mindlessly note before something strikes me. He has a clock. Which means I'm still in Wonderland.

"Oh _man_!" I groan, covering my eyes in terrible disbelief. That stupid rabbit just where did he take me _now_?

"Is something wrong?" He asks, coolly looking over my head with worry in his eye.

"Where am I right now? What territory?" I ask staring up at his eyes. He's a Role Holder too. I've never seen him before.

"You are currently residing in the Art Museum with me as its head." Huh. I look around spying multiple paintings lining the otherwise pure white walls. I didn't even see that. I move to sit up and this time he helps me, pushing my back so I am sitting comfortably beside him.

"So you're the owner ... wait ... what were you doing in that other place? What was it, a graveyard?" I ask. "But when someone dies I thought they turned into a clock."

"Very good. Yes, when someone here passes away they become a clock. I only bury their possessions as the Graveyard Master." He smoothly explains before a servant comes over, handing him another mug of coffee. I stare at the faceless and follow him back spying two men dressed in grave digging suits, both armed with a shovel.

Well that's not strange at all.

"So wait, you have two roles?" He remains silent for a moment, thinking of an answer before sweetly smiling.

"Yes. Coffee?" He offers placing the warm mug in my hands. I glance at his face spying a solid wall blocking his emotions from me. Did I step on a touchy subject?

"Yeah, thanks." I agree, nervously taking a sip of coffee. I don't like coffee but I feel like I owe him for throwing his back out. Speaking of which, "how is your back?

"Perfectly fine. I must thank you for treating me. It worked wonders! I've tried even specialists but they didn't work."

"Yeah? Well, I used to step on my boss's back at the shop. He often had back problems too," but he was like sixty something with a bad leg and I don't think I should mention that particular tidbit of information, "I'm sorry."

"For what? You've made my back feel wonderful." He coolly claims swirling the coffee in his mug around to help cool it.

"But I was also the one that threw it out." I guiltily admit carefully looking over his face. He doesn't seem too concerned with that fact though.

"It's fine. You've repaid it wonderfully." He simply states taking a sip of his coffee. I lean back against the couch and sip at the bland and bad tasting drink before shifting in my seat. What in my pocket? I reach down slipping out my vial.

Which is filled with only a tiny drop.

"What happened to my vial?!" I demand, making Jericho jump slightly. I check the lid to make sure it is tight before tipping it over to hunt for any cracks. Did it leak out without me noticing? But my pants aren't wet at all. Jericho's large hand smoothly slides it out of my small fingers before he holds it up to the light, examining the bottle.

"This is ... a potion of hearts, yes?" He asks, examining it. He lightly pinches the stopper being careful not to damage it before returning it to my anxious hands. "It's my first time seeing one as well."

"Yeah?" I mindlessly say trapped in my own little world of terror. What happened to the rest of it?! Maybe Nightmare will know. "Hey, do you know where Clover Tower is?"

"Clover Tower? Jackie, you are in Diamond Country right now. Clover Tower isn't anywhere near here." I slowly blink at the information as it processes in my head.

"You mean this isn't ... Heart Country? O-Or even Clover Country?" I stutter, trying to wrap my mind around it. Just how many countries are there?

"It's Diamond Country, Jackie."

"B-But how am I supposed to go see Nightmare?!" I say in a panic trying to think things through. Now what am I going to do? I'm stuck!

"He lives at the Train Station a few blocks from here." Jericho says watching as I spin around with puzzled eyes.

"Train Station?" They have trains here?

" ... Do you know nothing about Diamond Country?" He asks, honestly astounded by my lack of understanding.

"I guess not. But, thank you so much. I need to go see him." I say as I set the mug down and hurry over to the door.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Jericho asks as I glance back.

"Why wouldn't I-,"

_BAM_

I stumble back, holding my head. Did I just hit the door? I stand there in a daze for a moment before twisting the handle. It's stuck? I try again but the stubborn handle refuses to move only turning the opposite way. What's going on with this door? One of the faceless diggers reaches over pushing the handle down and lightly pushes the door open. Whoops. I smile in embarrassment and turn towards him.

"You thank." I say hurrying out. Wait ... was that the right way to say thank you? Oh whatever.

I just need to go see Nightmare and ask what in the world is going on here!

JERICHO'S POV

I watch as the young lady takes the wrong turn down the hallway before heavily sighing. She's going to end up hurt or lost or, with the luck she's having at the moment, both. I turn around and lean back in the couch taking a gulp of coffee.

"Follow her. If she gets into trouble or if the head injury proves too much drag her back if necessary. Even if she tries to stay the night at another location convince her to return here by using the fact we have her violin and tools. And you," I call out as the servant comes back in with another mug of coffee, "prepare a doctor for when she comes back. I should have gotten that injury on her head checked out before I let her leave." It was my guard who gave her that injury so it's my responsibility to watch her until it heals. I don't like that fact she said 'you thank' when she was clearly trying to say 'thank you'.

I'll bet she has a concussion.

JACKIE'S POV

Why am I at the same street as before? I stare at the sign trying to think through how in the world I got to the same street. I took four rights so how did I end up back here? Oh this is annoying!

"Excuse me can you point me the way to the Train Station?" I ask, getting the attention of a nearby faceless.

"Hm? Oh, yes you just take a left here and go straight. That should take you right to the Station." He directs pointing the way.

"Right. Go straight and then take a left."

"No, you take the closest right and then go straight he corrects, pointing at the corner.

"Right."

"No, left."

"Left?" The faceless remains silent for a moment before sighing.

"Here, let me show you." He says guiding me in the right direction. I mindlessly follow the faceless looking around at the town. It doesn't look much different than the town back in Heart Country. Although the architecture looks like it's an older design. "Oh, miss it's this way."

"That way?" I ask staring at his face. "Who are you again?"

"Are you alright?" He asks, concerned as he continues to walk me the right way.

"But I thought we were taking a left not all rights." I say, deeply confused. We're going right now? He slows his pace, thinking something over.

"Maybe I should take you to a doctor first." He says, tugging my hand back the opposite way.

"No I need to see Nightmare. It's very important." Again the faceless sighs, as if asking why he was assigned to this cruel fate.

"Alright. Just for my peace of mind promise you'll get looked at by a doctor later."

"Sure." I say with a smile. He bites his lip, caught in indecision before guiding me down the road. A few minutes later we come up on a large building blocking the road. Who the heck puts a building in the middle of the road?!

"Here we are. The Train Station."

"Hm? Why are we here?" I ask watching as he smacks his head.

"Didn't you say you needed to go see Nightmare?" He asks running his fingers along my head. I cringe as he pushes down too hard on the back of my head.

"Ow, careful." I warn brushing his fingers away. "Anyway, thank you." I say before quickly heading up the stairs.

"H-Hey, I'm just saying this as a concerned citizen but you've got a massive bump on your head!" He warns anxiously looking after me.

"That's alright I'm fine,"

_BAM_

I stumble back, barely catching the railing before I was sent tumbling down the stairs. I blink, staring at the door. Why won't it open? I push against the door again and again trying to force it open. Why are the doors here so hard to open?!

"Um, ma'am, you've got to pull it."

"Huh?" I say before changing tactics and pulling it out. Oh. Right. "You thank!" I say before slipping inside. I trot into the station looking around the spacious room. The ceiling is monstrously tall with windows lighting up the entire station. This place is _huge_.

"Ticket, ma'am?" Someone asks as I approach. I look up spying a faceless woman with her hand out. I stare at her hand unsure how to respond. What about a ticket? "Um, ma'am? Ticket?"

"No thank you." I say with a smile slipping by her. She reaches out and catches my arm holding me in place.

"No, ma'am I mean I need a ticket from you." She clarifies. Ticket?

"I don't have a ticket. I need to see Nightmare." I explain. What makes her think I have a ticket?

"Oh? Master Gottschalk is -,"

"Right here." Both of our heads snap up spying a young boy with eyes approaching.

"Night...mare?" How did he get so young?! Nightmare tilts his head, puzzled as he stares at me.

"How did I get so young?" He repeats, confused before something sparks behind his eyes. "Ohhhhhh I see what it is. It's alright, she's with me." Nightmare says as he turns around. The woman releases my arm slightly bowing.

"My apologies."

"Oh ... yeah, fine it's." She looks up, her lips twisted in confusion as I follow Nightmare. I look around the train station spying hardly anyone inside. Even all the stores look like they are all closed down. Why?

"It's because no one really takes the train anymore." He explains, hopping up some steps. I follow after him staring at the train stationed on the tracks. So strange ... what does Wonderland need with a train?

"This way." Nightmare says opening the door for me. I look up and slip through the door looking around the office like room. He smoothly closes the door trotting by me as he loops up to his desk and takes a seat. His fingers intertwine as he tries to look as professional as he can behind his desk. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, right." I say, reaching into my pocket. I grasp the empty space before my eyes grow wide.

"Oh no don't tell me I lost it - oh, here it is." I say, plucking it out of the opposite pocket and show him the vial. "This was halfway full back in Heart Country. Why did it vanish?"

"Because this is Diamond Country. The vial automatically loses its volume when you come to Diamond Country because the time is flipped here."

"Huh?"

"Everyone's age and memories are different. For example, in Heart Country, I'm older. Here, I'm younger and I don't know who you are."

"Hey ... does that mean no one remembers me?" I ask, shocked as I stumble back. "You mean I have to start over?!"

"Well, in a sense, yes."

"That's terrible! UGH! This sucks why do I have to freaking start over again?! I was almost full back in -,"

"BLARG!" Nightmare hacks up some blood, the red liquid dribbling down his chin.

"Oh my gosh you haven't changed a bit!" I growl, pushing his head into a trashcan so he doesn't ruin his desk or floor, "and where in the world is Gray?"

"Gray?" Nightmare asks as his face pales. "W-Why would you ask that?"

"I mean, he's your assistant isn't he? He should be the one cleaning this up." I huff as I wipe off his paling lips. Nightmare's eyes grow wide as his focus shifts, his mouth wordlessly gapping.

"Hm? Nightmare?" I ask as I feel something cool touch my neck. I gasp and look back spying Gray's cool topaz eyes coldly looking down on me. "Um ... Gray?"

"Why would I clean up his mess when I'm here to kill him? Just curious to hear your reasoning." He simply states with a deadly spark raging behind his eyes. Wait ... Gray used to be an assassin. Does this mean he's here to kill Nightmare?! I nervously gulp as he raises his blade, forcing me to stand up if I didn't want the cold metal sliding through my throat. "Well?"

"W-Well, you're his assistant, aren't you?" I squeak as I gulp. "So why would you want to kill the sickly kid?"

"I'm an assassin, little girl." He coolly explains despite the interest embedded deep in his eyes. "And sickly?" He asks as Nightmare throws up more blood into the trash can.

"Y-Yeah. He's always has been sickly. So why kill him when he's probably going to croak in a week anyway?" I sheepishly laugh poorly trying to persuade him not to kill Nightmare. Oh this is awful! What sort of excuse is that?!

"Sickly hm?" His eyes drift over nightmare's big gray eyes dabbed with tears, " ... I suppose you're right. What fun is there in killing a sickly child?" Gray says as he pulls back his knife, deep in thought. "I'm going to stay here for the time being. I don't need any other predators coming after my target."

... Oh my gosh did I actually help Nightmare or condemn him?

"So, instead, I will wait until he gets better," both Nightmare and I let out a sigh before Nightmare stiffens, his face paling even more, "and then I'll kill him." Did he just miss my point entirely?! Gray kneels down beside Nightmare, softly patting his back. "Don't get blood in the carpet. It will stain."

"O-Ok." Nightmare coughs, spitting more into the trashcan. Nightmare looks up to me and gives me a small, thankful smile before unleashing a bucketful of blood.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Gray asks rubbing Nightmare's back.

"D-Don't think about ways to kill me while I'm still here BLARG!" He whines coughing up even more blood. Oh that looks bad. I raise a hand to help catching Gray's eyes.

"You. Out."

"Huh?" I ask. He sighs and gets up, tightly gripping my arm as he swiftly walks toward the door.

"Get out so I can heal him." He commands, tossing me out into the railing. He moves to shut the door before pausing. "You might want to get your head checked out by a doctor. You have a concussion." He notes before shutting the door.

"Concussion?" I ask, softly touching the tender part in the back of my head. Ow ... that really hurts. But what am I supposed to do? Leave Nightmare here with his before assassin turned assistant? But then again they were fine when they were in Heart Country. Gray says he'll wait until he gets better ... I hold back a snickering laugh. No wonder he's been his assistant for so long Nightmare never got better! I tightly grip the railing as I make my way down, looking around the Train Station. I wonder if nightmare can give me a job here? I'm sure he would if I asked him. I just saved his life ... or ended it.

I heavily sigh and wobble out of the train station barely catching myself on the door to the way out.

"Oh? Ma'am, are you alright?" The woman calls out looking over me concerned.

"Hm? Yeah, fine I'm." My eyes narrow as I think over my words. I don't think I said that right.

"Eek -!" The woman squeaks. I look up, spying her paled face before she quickly put up the 'sorry, we are closed' sign up in the window and ducks down under the glass. What's wrong with her?

"Miss Jackie?" I look up spying a large statured faceless holding a shovel over his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I've had enough watching. You're clearly not in the right frame of mind."

"Mind of frame?" I ask, making him sigh.

"Yes, frame of mind. Come here." He says, taking my hand and guides me out of the tricky door.

"Where are we going?" I ask, looking around the town as everything turns to dusk. How long was I out for?

"To the Art Museum." He says as another larger man with a shovel follows close behind, whistling under his breath.

"Oh. Why?"

"Because you aren't in the right frame of mind."

"Why's that?" I honestly ask. What makes him think I'm not in the right frame of mind? I'm perfectly fine!

"Because I went an' hit ya with a shovel. Sorry 'bout that, Miss Jackie." The faceless behind me apologized tilting his hat back.

"You _did_? When?" I ask. I don't remember being hit with a shovel.

"Last night when you fell on Master Bermuda's back and threw it out."

"I _did_?" I gawk at my own idiocy. How could I have fallen onto someone's back?

"Her memory's goin." The one notes with a small laugh, although it sounds more like a nervous chuckle.

"Obviously." The other one said with an aggravated huff.

"It is?" I ask as I stumble forward. The one behind me catches me before tossing his shovel aside.

"Alright I'm done with this." He says before easily hoisting me up and lightly tossing me over his shoulder.

"Same. Why did we have to come and babysit her?" The one leading growls, clearly unhappy. Why is he mad? Did I do something?

"Well, she's someone Master Bermuda deems interesting."

"True." My eyelids get heavier and heavier as they continue to walk, the swaying actually putting me to sleep. Hm ... I'm tired ... I jump as a hand lightly taps my face. "Hey, no sleeping until you get checked out by the Doc."

"Who's Doc?"

"Good hell you need help." The one huffs as I hear doors open. I crane my head looking around the halls filled with artwork. Oh.

"Why are we at the Art Museum?"

"Can we _please_ just gag her?" One begs as he stomps the dirt of his shoes outside.

"No." The one carrying me says before doing the same. "We can leave her soon enough."

"Fine." The one huffs before they jog up some stairs. I groan and try to lessen the pressure on my stomach as his shoulder jabs into my gut. Ow that hurts. I can feel the bruise Peter gave me from when he kicked me starting to really come in. A door creaks open as they bring me into a pure white room with a few pictures of butterflies and birds. They lay me down on the bed carelessly tossing my legs up with me. I glance around the room spying an older faceless dressed up like a doctor.

"Now let's see what sort of trouble your head is in, eh?"

‡

I'm starting to like this as a writer. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Last. Night. SUCKED.

I turn my head glaring at the doctor that kept me up all night. So, apparently, patients with a concussion aren't allowed to sleep for a day or two in case they never wake up. With the mood I'm in I think I might just tie him up, gag him and throw him in the closet so I can get some freaking sleep. I even went and took a shower hoping to be able to sneak a five minute nap before he barged in there and scared the living daylights out of me. Lucky for him I had a towel on.

"Aw, come now dear. There's no need to look at me like that. This is all for your own benefit." Yeah that's what the colonists told the Native Americans and they all got wiped out by the small pox. I covered my eyes and slowly exhaled trying to sneak some sleep in.

Without warning cold needles lightly touch my skin as he sprays more cold water on me.

"GAH! What was that for!?" I hiss on the verge of throwing his fat butt out the window. Stop messing with me and my sleep! I feel fine now. I hardly even have a headache.

"Eh hee hee hee~ you were trying to sneak some sleep. You can't slip anything by me nope nope nope~," he sings proudly holding up the accursed spray bottle. I achingly groan and fall back on the bed.

"Let me sleep~!" I groan acting like a little impatient brat. I can't help it. I haven't slept since yesterday night so of course I'm cranky as heck! Did he expect me to stay up without fighting?

"How is she, doctor?" Jericho's voice asks as the door opens. I don't even bother looking up as I crane my head back staring at the wall.

"Cranky."

"Pissed." I correct out loud trying to rub away the sleepiness plaguing my eyes.

"Ha. I see." Jericho laughs as a weight sits down by the base of the bed, "you are free to go, doctor. Thank you."

"Wee~! Skippity do da~ dippity day~ my oh my~ what a wonderful day~," he crazily sings. I breathe a sigh of relief as I finally relax. No more spray bottle ... thank goodness. He makes me feel like a misbehaving down when he uses that thing!

"How are you feeling, Jackie?" Jericho asks as something touches my leg.

"Sleepy."

"And pissed?" He chuckles.

" ... yes~ ," I say in a more whiney voice as I again rub my eyes. Oh man I really, really wish I could just go to sleep. Just for a little bit. Oh wait I still need to thank him. "Thank you, Jericho."

"For?" He asks looking over in my direction. I sit up, rubbing my eyes as I glance over at him. His eyes widen ever so slightly before he reigns in his features. "Sleepy?"

"Dying." I respond again massaging my eyelids to encourage them to stay up. "for sending those guys to come help me." I cringe slightly feeling the tension in my stomach from when Peter kicked me. And the way those guys carried me didn't help with anything either.

"You're very much so welcome. Are you hungry?" He asks trying to find the pit of my despair besides the obvious that I'm tired.

"And hurting." I mutter before my stomach growls. " ... and hungry, too." I heavily sigh leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"I can see that." He smoothly says as his hand rubs my back. He looks up and waves his hand in a circular motion before the door closed. Was there a servant there? I mindlessly stare at his hand resting on his thigh. I wouldn't be surprised if his hand is as big as my forearm. The man has to be at _least_ six and a half feet for crying out loud. I watch as his hand slides down to his knee blatantly watching as he draws it up to his hip before he finally reaches up and taps me on the nose. "Would you like to sleep for a few minutes?"

"YES." I respond the desperation literally dripping from my mouth. He smiles as holds my head against his shoulder.

"Alright then. I'll wake you when your food arrives." He kindly says as my eyes close.

"Hrm ... thanks ... ," I mutter before immediately zoning out with the mere thought of sleep.

JERICHO'S POV

It's amazing how much sleep can affect a foreigner. I softly brush her hair aside watching her chest smoothly rise with each intake of air. I've heard how fragile foreigners are but it amazes to how much. A small hit like that would have only been a tiny scratch for most residents here and yet she went down like a rock with a concussion to boot.

"Master Bermuda, her meal is here." The servant calls in. Jackie doesn't even fidget in her sleep even as the servant loudly enters and sets up the tray.

"Set it up over there by the couch. She can eat as much as she likes when she wakes up."

"It's best to keep someone with a concussion up. She may never wake again." My ticking stutters for a moment as I glance over the girl. True. After all who better knows the terror of disappearing in their sleep than I?

"I will wake her up soon." I reassure nervously looking over her. I wonder if her existence is as fragile as mine, if not more so? After the servant leaves I softly press my fingers to her neck feeling her pulse delicately flutter on. She's still alright isn't she? My hand slides down her neck and rests over her chest anxiously feeling her heartbeat. Yes, she's still alive. This little heart of hers is proof of it.

And I'm not about to let it stop any time soon.

JACKIE'S POV

"Wake up, Jackie." I moan and lightly nuzzle my head into his shoulder trying to block out his voice and pretend I'm asleep.

"No." Oh yeah that will make him think I'm asleep alright.

"Aren't you hungry? I'm sure you haven't eaten in a while." He hints slightly pressing his hands against my chest. I sleepily look down spying his hand resting just over my no no zone. I slowly blink, unable to look away from his hand. My gosh it literally covers half my entire chest. "If you don't hurry up and eat I'm going to eat it for you." He playfully warns making it look like he was going to get up.

"Why is your hand on my chest again?" I ask as I tilt my head, reassuring myself his hand is actually there and it's not a figment of my imagination.

"Hm? Oh. No reason." He simply says as he gets up, pulling my hand up with him. I roll my eyes and get to my feet leaning on him for support. So sleepy ... he chuckles and smoothly wraps his arm behind me, pulling me along with him as his hand rests on my hip. I feel so small compared to him. His hand is consuming my hip and halfway around my body! He smoothly sits me down on the couch presenting a large array of breakfast delights on the table. Man this guy must be loaded to afford all this just for me.

"Thanks Jericho." I say letting his name roll off my tongue. I like his name. It's fun to say.

"It's not a problem." He says before he lays down, "it's my duty to care for someone who's been injured by one of my men."

"Hmph." I ignore him as his head rests on my lap mindlessly helping myself to a small muffin. I'm actually not all that hungry right now.

"Wake me in a few minutes alright?" He asks as he smoothly breathes out and closes his eyes. I lean back against the couch staring at his face. How old is this guy? Forty something? Couldn't this be considered molestation or at the very least being a pedophile? Meh, whatever. I'm still too tired to care.

I finish up the muffin faster than expected downing a glass of water. Ugh. That muffin is sitting in my stomach like a rock. I look around the room trying to distract myself with the paintings around me. I've always admired artwork but never really tried it. The violin took up most of my time. I peek over at the bed spying the case sitting snug right in front of it. I checked it last night. It's in perfect condition even after hitting the ground. I'm just glad nothing else hit him except for myself.

Jericho sighs in his sleep catching my attention. He's not half bad looking for a middle aged guy. No wrinkles at all. And he's so much calmer than all the other Role Holders I've seen! He himself hasn't even pulled a gun, or in his case a shovel, on me. But then again I guess being an Art Museum owner and a graveyard digger you don't really need a rougher side. I lightly sweep his hair to the side staring at his face.

He really is attractive for an older man. If I was thirty or something I'd be checking this out. I lightly draw my hand over his chest feeling for his clock. I don't remember ever having the chance to feel someone's clock before. My hand lightly feels his clock ticking beneath my fingers. This is interesting. Having clocks for hearts instead of hearts.

Wait. Hearts.

Oh crap! I got so distracted yesterday I forgot to ask Nightmare some things. I stare at Jericho's head trying to find a way to get out. How I can I move without waking him? I lightly slide my fingers beneath his head. The second my hand runs through his hair his eyes open to full alertness. He looks up coolly looking me over. I sheepishly laugh removing my hands.

"Sorry. I just remembered that I need to ask Nightmare something."

"I thought you went yesterday." He says before sitting up, loudly yawning. I gawk at his big, broad back. I honestly think I could almost fit two of my on there.

"U-Um, I did. But Gray interupted us and -,"

"Gray?" He asks immediately turning around. His blue eyes dart up and down before settling on my face spying a small scratch on my neck for the first time. He gingerly takes my chin in his fingers tilting my head to get a better look at it. "Is that where you got this?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of." I say holding his wrist. His eyes narrow before he lets go thinking deeply about something.

"And Nightmare is still alive?" He asks, somewhat uncaring as he checks my arms for injuries. A shiver crawls up my spine as his hand smoothly runs over my skin in his hunt for any imperfections. Every now and then he pauses to examine a scar before continuing his search.

"Yeah. Why?" I slightly cringe as his hands run over my stomach, catching his attention.

"It's curious as to why he let his prey escape alive. He's not known for that." He tightly seals his lips as his eyes lock onto my belly. Oh boy ... I can only imagine the monstrous bruise it is now.

"Well, that's not really that case." I try to explain as he pinches the bottom of my shirt. I quickly snatch his wrist catching his eye.

"So, yeah, I'm going to Nightmare's alright?" I smile trying to push his hand away. His arm remains firm and unmoving before he sighs, relinquishing his hold on my top.

"Alright. Coincidently I also have business with the incubus. I'll escort you there." Jericho says as he stands up. He glances over my clothes.

"I'll have someone swing by and give you some appropriate clothing."

"O-Oh, no need. I have a change of clothes in my bag." I don't want to burden him by letting him give me an entire outfit. His eyes drift over my back as a solid frown stains his lips.

"Alright. Oh, and Jackie?" He calls, pausing right before the door.

"Yeah?"

"I have a strong dislike for liars." He smoothly states before shutting the door. My heart stutters as my eyes dart over the bag. How did he know I was lying? Did he go through my bag? No, no he's too nice. I'm sure he wouldn't do something like that.

I quickly unzip my uniform and neatly fold it up, placing it on top of my bag. Alright I've been in Wonderland long enough to know how things work. I need to find a place to live and some income so I can buy some new clothes. I heavily sigh and smack my head against the duffle bag.

How come of all the things I lose I always lose my freaking money?!

‡

"Are you still tired?" Jericho asks as he eyes the deep dark circles under my eyes.

"Yeah." I stiffly answer peeking to my side. Why did he have to bring a whole freaking gang with him? Five heavily built men all armed with shovels which no doubt can turn into a kick butt gun orientate themselves around us into a familiar formation. This kind of reminds me of Blood whenever I see him and Alice go out on 'dates'.

"I'm sure the doctor will let you get some sleep when you get back."

"Probably." I agree a little freaked out he has so many strongly built men walking around us. Honestly why are they here? As body guards or something? For _what_? Men and women, as they see us approach, quickly finish up whatever business they have and quickly disperse. Is a graveyard digger that buries people's possessions really that scary? Jericho nonchalantly strides up the steps and smoothly opens the door for me.

"Thanks." I say as I quickly step inside. I'm so not used to anything like this. It honestly freaks me the heck out! The same woman working the stand looks up, stiffening with alarm as she spies the burly men approaching. I don't blame her for curdling at the mere sight of these guys. I'm sure just one of them could end me with one hand.

"Here you are. I'm sure this will cover any expenses that happens while we're here." Jericho smoothly hands her a thick wad of greens nearly making my drool. I was _right_! This guy is probably pooping money he's so rich! Jericho easily takes the lead heading straight for Nightmare's office. I glance up spying Gray exiting the room with a cool excited smile crossing his face.

"Are you here for a job? Because it won't be completed any time soon." Gray says as three knives slip between his fingers. The men around me stiffen and tighten their hold on their shovels as Jericho calmly smiles.

"I'm only here because the Miss is." Jericho says. I suck in a deep breath and step around him catching Gray's attention.

"You're back?" He asks, puzzled. I lightly gulp literally spying the thick tension in the air. Oh man this is pretty nerve wracking.

"Yeah. You interrupted us yesterday so he couldn't explain some things to me." I say as I take a step towards the stairs.

_CLANG_

I jump as Jericho's shovel blocks my face, one of Gray's knives bursting through the metal. A frightened shiver crawled through my bones as Jericho's hand lightly touches my back.

"State your business before you come up here."

"I-I just did." I bravely say lifting Jericho's shovel so I could look at Gray. His frown curls into a smile as he looks over the men behind me.

"Yeah?" He cheekily asks with a sinister smile. This Gray is so creepy. What happened to the mother Gray from before? A light knocking catches Gray's attention as he looks over to the door. He listens for a moment before pulling back his knives. "You can enter, Miss Jackie, but your little body guards won't."

"F-Fine." I agree as I start up the stairs.

"We'll be right here, Jackie." Jericho assures with a smile. Behind his calm facade is a concerned spark bursting in the back of his eyes.

"I-I know." I hurry up the stairs eager to be out of the intense environment. Gray opens the door for me, letting me inside before shutting it behind me. Is he guarding the door so Jericho doesn't come up?

"J-Jackie~!" Nightmare sobs as he peeks from behind the couch with tears dabbing his eyes.

"Nightmare, are you alright?" I ask quickly coming to the little boy's side. He wraps his arms around me obviously seeking comfort as he sniffles.

"W-W-Why did you bring Jericho here?" He nearly cries sniffling down his tears. I look around for a tissue lightly dabbing his eyes before his runny nose.

"He said he had business with you too."

"Of course he does! He has business with _all_ the Role Holders!" He hiccups before shakily inhaling, blowing his nose. Business with all of the Role Holders? I shake off the thought lightly gripping his shoulders.

"Can you please explain some things to me? Why is Gray so aggressive when before he was so motherly? And why can't he recognize me?"

"M-Motherly? He's a monster!" He wails burying his face in my shoulder. I heavily sigh and pat his head. It looks like I need to comfort Nightmare before I can get any real answers. "Yes! Comfort me I need it!"

"Alright, alright fine. What has Gray done to you?"

"H-He made me finish all my paperwork on time and then made me go to bed early!"

... What?

"A-And that's not all! He even made me food and it tasted terrible! I honestly thought he was trying to poison me but he honestly tried making good food and it made me pass out in one bite!" Yep that definitely sounds like the Gray I know. I tap my chin deep in thought.

"Hey, wanna know a secret about Gray?" I ask with a smile. He looks up, hopeful.

"Secret?"

"Yeah. But after I tell you, you have to answer my questions, alright?" He sniffles and he dabs his eyes with a tissue.

"O-Ok." He meekly says. I lean in close before looking around the room.

"Gray is really, really weak against cute things. You might have noticed it but if you get a bunny or a really cute squirrel or kitten it will distract him for a while." He tilts his head, puzzled.

"Really?" He asks, amazed. "Now that you mention it he often looks out the window watching the birds as they fly by."

"Yep. Now, can you answer my questions?"

"Yes. I will let you work and live here if you want and, for most Role Holders excepting the twins, everyone has grown younger from what you know. So, from what I've heard and using Gray as an example, he has reverted from what you knew to his old self, an assassin. Everyone else is in the same position. But here, the Amusement Park and Heart Castle aren't here so you can't go work at your old job." I heavily sigh as he answers each question popping into my head without a pause in beat. Just as I feared ... kind of like the time everything shifted to Clover Country. Now that really threw me for a loop.

"Alright. Anything else I really need to know?"

"Out in the center of the square in town are four pillars filled with sand representing each of the territories. Once every certain number of time changes the territories compete and whoever wins gets bragging rights."

"So, it's pretty much a pointless meeting?" There are quite a few of those back in Heart and Clover Country so it shouldn't surprise me.

"Yeah. That's all I can think of at the top of my head." Nightmare says as he taps his chin. I smile and pull the little kid into a hug.

"Thanks Nightmare." He's really sweet. He's always there for me when I need answers. I stiffen as I hear a faint gurgle in the back of his throat.

Uh oh.

‡

"I'm so sorry." Nightmare apologies as he kneels, touching his forehead to the floor. I shiver out my disgust as I try to dab away the last of the blood from my shirt so it's not at least soaking wet.

"I wish I could say it's fine but it's really not." That was my last shirt. Now I don't even have clothes here and I'm absolutely broke!

"Sorry ... ," he mutters again with tears dabbing his eyes.

"It's ... somewhat fine." I say with a heavy sigh. I'm screwed. Absolutely screwed. Nightmare gets up, opening the door for me. Gray looks eyes widening as he saw the giant blood stain all down my tank top. I'm glad I was able to get most of it off my skin. I feel bad for his couch though. His topaz eyes immediately dart to Nightmare, checking his body for any wounds before visibly calming down.

"You hyped him up?"

"I gave him a hug."

"You hyped him up." Gray confirmed as he smoothly swayed off the railings. "Let's go, Master Nightmare. You need sleep so your blood can get back to normal."

"B-But I'm not even tired!" He wails before Gray slams the door shut. I hope he gives you no mercy.

"BLARG -!"

"Master Nightmare please stop throwing up." I chuckle at the little exchange as I trot down the stairs, looking up to spy some very startled looking tough guys.

"Where are you hurt?" Jericho asks, nonchalantly looking over my torso while rage flares behind those blue eyes of his.

"It's not mine." I explain heading towards the doors. The day has hardly begun and I'm already tired.

"You killed him?" Jericho asks in a curious tone as he looks up to the room.

"Of course not. He threw up blood all over me." I huff clearly giving off a not so subtle hint to leave it at that. Jericho looks over my shirt examining the extents of the damage done.

"And I'll bet you don't have any other clothes, am I right?" Jericho asks. I look back spying the you-better-not-lie-this-time-or-else look. I heavily sigh opening the door for him.

"I don't. All I have is my work outfit."

"Right. I assume you are an engineer?" He asks clearly intrigued with the information.

"So you did go through my bag." I say. It bothers me a little bit but as long as he didn't take anything I don't really mind.

"It was on my property. Right before you trespassed too." He grins at least letting me know there are no hard feelings there. I softly smile as he walks alongside me, the guards automatically taking up their positions.

"Yeah. And nearly broke you too." Was that too far? His eyes tighten for a moment before he shrugs it off with a sharp laugh.

"Yes, that too." He simply answers. "Do you know how to work on guns?"

"No. I don't normally like to touch them."

"Really? Were they uncommon from where you are from?" He asks as his curiosity really starts to bite.

"Not at all. They came up almost every day in the news."

"So you are used to them." He finalizes completely absorbed in our conversation. "What weapon do you use to fight with then?"

"I don't really fight but if I need to my hands and fists, sometimes my wrench.

"Really," he says completely consumed with the interesting information, "do you know how a gun works?"

"To a certain degree yes but I've never used one before. I've read books on how to fix them, though." I add as if this bit of information will interest him. "I'm better on machines with engines."

"Interesting." He hums as the gears in his head begin to twist and turn.

"My, why it isn't my favorite rival." Blood's unmistakably voice pipes up. My head snaps up spying Dupre smoothly walking towards us with six guards before stopping about five feet away. "And I assume this is the new foreigner around?" He asks as his eyes flash over me.

"Your spies really do gather information fast. If they were any good at all they would have also told you many other interesting things." Jericho shoots back with an easy going smile.

"If yours were any better they wouldn't already be dead." Blood smiles keeping up with the pleasantries.

"I don't need spies to know your immature move." Jericho smoothly answers with a small laugh. Blood's eyes visibly tighten as he grips his cane tightly. He's losing his composure already? That surprises me. I don't think I've ever seen him lose his temper or show emotions he doesn't want to.

"Are you ready to give up your territory yet?"

"Right after I burn yours." I slowly turn my head with wide eyes staring at Jericho.

Jericho what are you doing?

H-He-He just threatened Blood. Blood _Dupre_. A mafia boss! Even I'm not that stupid to do that! I glance over his guards as they grin getting pumped up for a fight. I'm thinking I'm starting to get a good idea what Jericho does. He bullies the other Role Holders into getting what he wants. No, no. He's just a nice old man who owns an Art Museum and a Graveyard.

"How old are you turning, Jericho? Isn't it about time you retire?"

"Once some punk actually knows what he's doing I might consider it. I'm only turning thirty one and that's not for a while so I'm still in the game for a long time to come." He proudly proclaims. I take a double look at Jericho. Really? I would have guessed he would be at _least_ 35 if not 40. I think I need to get my eyes checked or something.

"You're not as blood thirsty as you were before. It's time for you to step down." Blood says with a cheerful smile.

"I'm not as foolish as I used to be, thinking I can overpower someone obviously stronger. Now if you'll excuse me I'm returning to my quarters." Jericho calmly says, wrapping his arm around my waist as he pulls me along with him to walk around Blood's group, the shoulder's of the guards nearly touching.

"You think it's safe to admit that so frivolously?" Blood purrs giving me an eyeful as I walk by. Oh gosh please don't look at me.

"Not that you can do anything about it." Jericho croons over his shoulder nonchalantly throwing his hand in the air as a halfhearted goodbye. Blood's eyes narrow before he continues on his way obviously stiffer than before.

Just who is this guy to make even Blood, the most proud, obnoxious man I've ever seen? Nearly flush with complete rage?

‡

OH SNAP! What's going to become of poor Jackie now that Blood has seen her with his number one enemy? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

I lazily sprawl myself across the bed taking a deep breath. I'm so happy I can finally take a good night's rest. After that hellish night yesterday I've been ready to drop like a rock since breakfast. I prop myself up and gaze over my smooth shapely legs.

I'm glad I don't have to sleep in my underwear but I can't tell if that's worse or what Jericho gave me to wear. It's obviously a white shirt belonging under a sharp looking suit not on a girl who's about to pass out on the bed. I try to roll up the stubborn sleeves before giving up letting the shirt engulf my little hands. My eyes remain glues to the excess material in comparison to my arms. I'm no small. I'm about 5'5, 5'6 on a good day but being in one of his shirts is making me feel like a freaking midget. I smile and hug myself deeply inhaling the cologne left over on the material. It smells nice.

"Jackie?" I jump as I shoot up out of the bed trying to look cool after practically cuddling myself. I breathe out a small sigh of relief seeing that the door is still closed. Well that's good that he didn't see me doing that.

"Yeah?" I hesitantly speak up staring at the door. A faint blush crosses my cheeks as I try to erase my little euphoric episode. Get it together you twit!

"May I come in?" Jericho's deep voice asks as the lock slightly turns. I take a double look at my bare legs looking around the room for something to cover myself up with.

"U-Um just a minute." I call back before bounding across the room and fall back onto the couch. My fingers hastily snatch up a pillow throwing it across my lap so I can at least have some privacy. I don't want him to see the scars on my legs and have to explain it. "You can come in."

The door squeaks open with Jericho slipping in holding two coffee mugs and a small stack of paperwork. I stare at the strange entrance and move over making room for him on the smaller couch.

"I thought you could use some company after the tense day." He kindly smiles as he takes his seat, smoothly placing the coffee mug in my hands. Well crap now I've gone and given him the wrong idea about me and coffee. I simply smell the drink glancing over as he takes a sip. Why is he drinking coffee when it's time to go to bed? I glance outside spying the sun setting. Oh it's still dusk. Well yeah it makes sense why he's still up but _coffee_?

"You drink coffee before going to bed?" I ask, skeptical. That's so strange. Coffee keeps you up so it's obviously not the best choice of drink to have before you try to go to sleep.

"I don't like to sleep." He simply offers as he takes a small gulp, looking over some paperwork. I stay silent running my eyes over a few of the documents he has involving too many numbers to count. Those papers ... kind of remind me of Blood's on the one occasion I saw Mary's debt. I have to say Blood was more than kind to let it go for this long. But why does he have papers like these if he's an Art Gallery owner and a Graveyard Digger? I lean back slyly glancing at his face. He's got a good number of scars on himself. Either he did stupid things and got them or ... well, he just doesn't look or act stupid at all.

Is he involved in another business that he's not telling me?

"So I've got a question." I begin unsure how to bring it up. I can't be like 'hey are you a gang leader'? Because I doubt that will go over very well.

"Hm?" He hums taking another sip of coffee as he analyzes the crisp paper.

"So what happened between you and Blood today?" Is Blood just after Jericho's land or ...

Or are they fighting over some territory?

"Oh, him. Heh," he smiles, taking another gulp, "he's just some young, delusional pup that thinks he can go off and steal my territory without any repercussions."

"Are, well, are you part of some gang or something?"

"No." I let a small sigh of relief not knowing if he heard it or not. "I'm the head of a mafia family running against Blood's."

"Geh." I quickly slap a hand over my mouth but the sound of disbelief was already out. He chuckles under my breath and looks over.

"Is that a problem?" He asks without any threat in his question whatsoever. He looks over seeming genuinely concerned as I take a tiny sip, showing him I like the gross coffee.

"No, not really," I trail off not really sure where to go with it. It's just that Blood has tried to kill me before so what's stopping you? Alice held Blood back but here is another Mafia head free of her control. I'm completely on my own here and he can probably do whatever he wants and get away with it.

"You mentioned Heart Country before. Did you go there before coming here?" He asks switching topics with ease. I smile at the subtle help and nervously roll the mug in my hands.

"Yeah."

"So that's why you were tense earlier. Did you and the 'Blood Dupre' in Heart Country hit it off wrong?" He

"Yeah. Well his attention was taken up by Alice, thankfully, so he didn't pay me much attention. And, after a series of unfortunate events," more so me walking in on him and Alice about to go at it every time I was at the Mansion, "he didn't take to me very well." I explain as I take another nervous sip not wanting to explain exactly what happened.

"I see." He says as he leans back, taking another gulp. Honestly just how much coffee does this man drink?

"Well, this Blood is different." I say eager to talk about something actually familiar to me.

"Did he? How so?" Jericho asks somewhat surprised and obviously curious.

"Yeah. He's less ... ," it takes me a minute to think of the right description, "proud? More self conscious? Well, he shows his emotions here a lot easier than in Heart Country. He seems easier to aggravate." Which automatically spells doom for me since Blood in the last country wanted to simply get rid of me. But then again, with his mind no one can predict what he deems 'interesting' and 'boring'.

"Heh. Yes, Dupre thinks he's so high and mighty and he's more talk than action."

"In Heart Country I think he was more action and less talk."

"Hm~ that's dangerous." Jericho chuckles I guess trying to imagine Blood in that sort of light. "All I see is an inexperienced punk who thinks he can expand into my business just because of the state I'm in." Jericho catches himself at the tail end, taking another gulp to stop his mouth from running.

"State that you're in?" I ask looking over his muscular and obviously strong body. Is something wrong with him?

"That's enough clucking for now. I assume you will be going to the station tomorrow?" Jericho asks as he gets up, gathering his mug and papers.

"Uh, yeah. I'm probably going to be staying there too while I'm here." I say watching as his eyes slightly tighten.

"With Gray there?"

"Um, yeah."

"Stay here for a few more days. I think this museum needs more of a womanly touch seeing how all the workers are men." He smiles as he turns to me looking for my reaction. I look away for a moment thinking over my options before giving in.

"Yeah, sure. A few more days would be fine. If that's alright with you, I mean." I say. I don't want to impose myself on him or what not.

"Of course it is." He smiles at his accomplishment before slipping out the door. I heavily sigh and flop onto the bed. A mafia boss _are you kidding me_?! I've had enough trouble dealing with Blood! But then again Jericho seems to be nothing like him which is good. Ugh why did I agree to stay a few nights? I automatically said yes but why didn't I say no?

UGH I'm such an idiot!

JERICHO'S POV

I softly shut the door and head to my office. This isn't good. If she's at the train station she's going to get blown up by the bombs set in place. I let the smaller mafia faction get away with it because killing Nightmare would be beneficial for me but if Jackie is there she'll more likely get caught up in the crossfire.

I bite my thumb nail trying to decide what to do. I can't go in and defuse the bombs. It will make it look like we set it up in the first place. And now Nightmare has that lizard to help him. He'll find the bombs, no doubt, and will suspect Jackie is there to ignite them. She somehow escaped his blade before but I doubt she'll be able to evade it again.

And that's not even the worst of it. She's caught Blood Dupre's attention. That wolfish, predatory glint in his eye makes me think he'll hunt her down to either satisfy his thirsty obsession for interesting things or to simply as an attempt to get under my skin. She's been here hardly a day and has thrown out my back, turned Gray into a tame servant and captured Dupre's interest. I throw my pen down in annoyance waving in the two guards before my door.

"Have her followed tomorrow and make sure she doesn't get blown up to bits."

‡

The secrets out! Jericho is one~ busy guy. So how do you think this is all going to do down? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out~


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do ya got for me?" I eagerly ask following Nightmare through the station. I look around the room as my nerves turn into live wires. I'm so excited! I thought that since I don't have the Amusement Park I wouldn't be able to do what I love but to think there's even a train station here - oh I'm just so excited!

"Heh heh. Let's see what you think a week from now." Nightmare laughs leading me up to the front of the giant train. He hopped on board gesturing inside the engine room as he opened the swinging door for me. I'm so excited~ huh? I look up spying a pink tail wriggling out from behind the engine.

"Boris!" I excitedly shout resisting the urge to throw my arms around the kitty boy. His tail flickers as he pulls back with oil smeared over his cheek looking over me with interest.

"Who's this?"

"This is Jackie, a foreigner. She's going to be working here for a while." Nightmare formally introduced. "Show her around will you? I've got some paperwork to do." He sighs, completely bummed. Both me and Boris stare at him in shock. He's _willingly_ going to go do his work?! Nightmare's entire happy appearance falls as he hops off the train trudging towards his office. Ah~ poor little Nightmare. Almost feel bad for him.

"So your name is Jackie? Neat." Boris grinned as he held his hand out. "I'm the-,"

"Cheshire cat, Boris." I chuckle watching his curious smile.

"Nightmare tell you 'bout me? He ruined my introduction!" Boris playfully whines as he turns around and pulls out a cord, plugging it into another receptor. He pauses for a moment, ears intent towards the machine before loosening a valve to let out some steam. Clever. He redirected the heat and when the strain grew too much he let it out. He dips down again repeating the motion. He must be flushing out the system.

"No, I was in Heart Country before here." I explain fondly watching Boris. I've really missed him. He's like an annoying loving big brother I want to beat and hug at the same time. He glances over his shoulder as his tail flicks.

"Why ya lookin' at me like that?" He asks, a little uneasy but his curious feline nature shines brightly through his green eyes.

"You were one of my best friends in Heart and Clover Country." I explain with a grin. He tilts his head with a puzzled smile. Oh I just can't help myself! I jump forward wrapping my arms around his stomach as I hugged him from behind. "Sorry. Just give me a minute. I wasn't able to say goodbye to anyone before Peter threw me down here." I close my eyes enjoying Boris's warmth as he lightly chuckles.

"Yeah, sure." He hums before his ear twitches. "Your clock sounds weird."

"I don't have a clock Boris. I've got a heart instead."

"Ya?" He says, twisting around in the embrace and set his ear over my shoulder blade. "Hm~ I can hear it." I heavily sigh and pull back with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling a little home sick I guess." I say, suddenly embarrassed. I couldn't help it! I really miss the Amusement Park and all. I even miss Elliot but I don't know how he'll react to me since I was with Jericho when Blood saw me. Elliot would gladly lick Blood's shoe if he was told to.

"Anytime!" He hums clearly undisturbed by the affection. Now to get to work~

‡

"Hey, wanna see somethin' cute?" He asks with his infamous Cheshire kitty grin after a few hours of nonstop work. I wipe the sweat off my forehead peeking over to the excited cat.

"Of course." I hum watching as he swings around and out the entrance. I hop out of the train following Boris through the dinky station. "This place needs a lot of cleaning up."

"Yeah. There've been bombs around here lately."

"Bombs?!" I gasp, startled. "Then why are there people still even here working?!"

"That's why most of them left. Nightmare can't leave because it's his role." My heart sinks for the little boy. That's terrible!

"Then why do you stick around?"

"I'm a freeloader, Jackie. Hey, am I still a freeloader in Heart Country?" He asks, his curiosity piping up as his tail flicks back and forth.

"Yeah. You live at the Amusement Park with Gowland."

"Hee~ sounds like fun." Boris snickers as he opens a door for me. I look up as Boris walks in flicking on the lights. My eyes widen at the cat paradise. This room is filled with cat toys and scratching posts! I nearly burst into laughter.

"Boris please tell me this isn't your room!" What is this a room where his inner kitten comes out?

_Mew~_

I look down by my feet spying a little white calico kitten sniffing my shoe. My little heart inside nearly dies at the precious sight as I crouch down lightly drawing my hand over the little kitten's back.

"She's adorable!" I cry before picking up the little kitten and cradle her in my arms.

"Nya~ nya~ Jackie, if you like that then look over here." I look up spying Boris with tons of kittens and even a few cats climbing all over him, all of them meowing as they paw his pockets for food.

"My gosh they're _adorable_!" I cry with a barking laugh at the end. I trot over to Boris's side still holding onto the little calico kitten. So cute~! "Where did they all come from?"

"I take strays in every now and then and feed them. But," he pauses for a minute to survey the room locking his eyes with a few in particular, "I only had eight in here before and there has to be nearly twenty now."

"Did they have kittens?" I ask, my eye catching sight of a tiny bit of red on the calico's paw. I zero in on the spot. Is that blood? I worriedly go and sit down on the surprisingly clean couch nestled against the wall and softly raise its paw. She's hurt.

"No, they don't just spontaneously multiply without me noticing." Without warning Boris's head snaps up towards the door. I look up spying Gray entering with blood splattered all over his cloak, five kittens in on hand as his other carries a small medic kit. I nearly burst into laughter at the combination of his cool composure and the delightfully mewing kittens pawing at his arms. So _cute_!

"G-Gray. Uh, watcha doin' here?" Boris nervously says as he slinks along the walls, clearly uneasy at Gray's appearance in his kitten kingdom. Gray ignores him as he swiftly walks into the room and takes his seat beside me. I curiously watch as his flips open the container and pulls out a thin roll of bandages. What is he doing? His fingers smoothly pinch the back of the calico kitten's neck as he sets the tiny thing on his lap, trying to gently wrestle it's paw into submission.

"Here." I offer with a laugh, reaching over and gently hold the scruff of its neck. Gray slyly looks me over before continuing to wrap its foreleg with the white bandage. When he was done he set the kitten on the ground letting it scurry off with the others as it frolics around, good as new. I knew it. He still has that mothering instinct hard wired into him.

"Thank you, Gray - Gah -!" I croak as his hand roughly snatches hold of my throat. I cling to his wrist as he pushes me against the couch keeping a death grip around my defenseless neck. Where the heck did this come from?! My breathing hitches as he pulls out a very sharp knife, tapping it to my cheek.

"Why are you here again? Hurry up and answer before I cut you into ribbons and send you back to Jericho in a box." He calmly states, wiping the edge of the blade against my cheek as a warning.

"I-I work h-here." I choke out, gasping as his grip tightens. B-Boris -! My eyes glance at the door spying it slightly cracked open. That cowardly _jerk_!

"_Liar_." Gray's grip tightened making it nearly impossible to breathe.

"S-S-Stop G...ray -!" I beg. Let me explain before you cut me up into little pieces! He leans down breathing hot air into my ear.

"Hey, make it fun for me and be loud alright? There's nothing more I like better than a woman screaming my name." He dangerously purrs. His scarf falls a little bit revealing his lizard tattoo. A chance -! My hand slides up his arm as his grip tightens blocking any bit of air going into my lungs. I grit my teeth and press my hand against his neck before pinching the lizard tattoo between my fingers causing a considerable amount of pain to flash through his eyes before I lighten up, the strength crawling out of my digits. The deadly look on his face falls to mild curiosity as he loosens his grip, watching as I rasp for air. "How did you know about my tattoo?"

"Y-Y-You told me ab-out it yourself i-in C-Clover Country." I rasp, coughing as I greedily suck down breaths of air. His eyes narrow before he leans back sitting on my stomach. Holy _crap_ he's freaking heavy -!

"Did I?" He asks, more intrigued then troubled. He touches his mark thinking over something behind those cold eyes of his. "Now why would I do that?"

"You are a-lot nicer in Clover C-Country." I breathe out a smile before cringing.

"You're saying the other me lost his touch? That's a shame." Gray huffs, sounding a little disappointed as the flare lights up in his eyes again. Oh crap oh crap oh crap -!

"N-No. You are still, what I consider, the strongest fighter. You j-just don't needlessly kill people." I explain hoping to distract him long enough for Nightmare to get here. I'm sure he's heard whatever is going through our minds and is rushing over at the moment.

"Why?"

"Because you b-became Nightmare's assistant." I explain, shakily breathing out as I hold my neck. That was close ...

"Hm ... so I am still Master Nightmare's assistant in Clover Country hm? That's interesting." He mindlessly notes.

"Y-Yeah." I say, happy that it looks like he doesn't want to kill me at the moment. His eyes fall over my face as he remains deep in thought.

"You are a foreigner?"

"Um, yeah?" I hope that face helps me here and doesn't provoke him to kill me through some twisted sense of logic.

"If that's the case then you should have a heart and not a clock." He says as he presses his hand over my heart. I jump, nervously gulping as the entire room falls silent except for the occasional meow of a cat. His cheek twitches into a smile before he gets off sitting on the other side of the couch as I regain my strength. "That's interesting. I would have killed you otherwise if you were lying."

"Yeah." I breathe as I sit up, rubbing my neck. I glance down spying the little calico pawing at my work pants.

"Come here." I hum as I gently pick it up and nuzzle it's nose against mine. So cute! Out of the corner of my eyes I spy Gray's eyes locked on me. Hopefully this earns me some points with him so he rethinks killing me later.

"Would you like to hold her, Gray?" I ask before setting the kitten in his hands without waiting for his reply. His entire body almost immediately unwinds as he gently brushes his fingers over the little calico watching as she purrs and rub her head against his wrist. The faintest little touch of pink colors his ears. Oh thank goodness I've got the kittens to distract him.

"Gray -!" Nightmare's voice nearly screams as he skids before the door and throws it back. He heavily breathes, coughing as he grips the door's frame for support.

"I see. So you bought time until Nightmare could come for you. Clever." Gray nonchalantly says as he stares at the young master.

"N-N-No -!" Nightmare wheezes as he clutches his clock, falling to his knees as he heavily rasps.

"I've told you not to overexert yourself." Gray says as he plops the little kitten in my lap. He fluidly slides to his feet and makes his way over to Nightmare, kneeling down as he grabs the nearest trashcan and pats his back.

"N-No killing Ja...ckie! You will not, I say _not_ k-kill Jackie under _any_ circumstances do you understand me!?" Nightmare, surprisingly fierce, demands through his wheezing. Gray stares at the gutsy boy before nodding.

"I understand, Master Nightmare. Now go take your medicine." He says, practically dragging the little boy out by the arm.

"B-But it's so gross!" I smile and mouth 'thank you' before he disappears behind the wall. My knees immediately collapse as I lay over the coffee table.

S-So _scary_~!

"Jackie! Are you alright?" Boris asks as he bounds to my side, patting my back.

"F-Fine. I think I had a mini heart attack though." I gasp with a slight shiver. I really thought he was going to cu-cut me or at the very least choke that life out of me. I'm _so_ lucky I knew the Gray in Clover Country or else it would be too late for me. Boris nervously rubs my back helping to calm my shaky nerves.

"Scary ... ,"

"Yeah. Gray is a scary guy. I went to go get Nightmare as fast as I could but even then I wasn't sure if that would help."

"Ha. Usually you would try to provoke people like that." I say trying to not freak out. I just nearly _died_!

"N-Not Gray. He can be a real~ scary guy." Boris visibly shudders before lightly resting his forehead on my shoulder. "Sorry."

"No, you did good. Thank you, Boris." I slightly turn my head and give a slight smile. He returns the grin and softly rubs my shoulder.

"Yeah." After a few moments of comforting Boris leans back before heavily sighing.

"Hm? It's dusk." Boris notes as he looks out the window. I crane my head back before groaning. Great and now I have to make the trip back to Jericho's place before night. Blood's face flashes through my mind as I shiver. He's normally up at night so it's best to get back to Jericho's place.

"Well, I've gotta go."

"Hm? Why not stay the night? We've got extra rooms."

"I've got a place to stay for the time being but I'll probably end up staying here."

"Awesome! Then we can hang out~," Boris excitedly hums. "Want me to walk you back?"

"Nah. You go ahead and take care of your kittens." I tease before heading out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Boris!"

"OK~," he sings clearly pumped for the next afternoon change. I smile and trot out of the room skipping down the steps from the Train Station. I like Boris. He always puts me in a better mood. As long as he's not messing up the wiring to the rides or constantly bothering me which is practically all the time. I stare that the sunset watching the dazzling array of colors in the sky. Maybe staying at the Train Station isn't such a good idea after all?

I'll probably end up staying at the Art Museum. It's calm enough there and the paintings are really cool. I have a feeling that there is more to the paintings than I'm seeing. I think I'm going to ask Jericho for a little tour when he gets the chance. A faint thump from behind catches my attention. Hm? I turn around scanning the empty street. Well this isn't sketchy at all.

"Why hello there dear. Have you lost your way?" A suave voice asks.

Oh poop.

"O-Oh, hey." I say, trying to be friendly as a shiver shoots down my spine. Relax. All I have to do it be nice and not insult tea. That should be easy enough.

"I'm afraid we have not been properly introduced earlier. My name is Blood Dupre, head of the Hatter family." He formally bows after taking my hand sweetly kissing my knuckle. I tense up, resisting the urge to rip my hand away and booking it. I doubt he'll take that very kindly.

"Y-Yeah, um, pleasure to meet you. I'm Jackie." I stiffly answer with a twitchy smile. Wow I'm terrible at trying to be nice. He smiles as he drops my hand, seeming to inadvertently block my path to the Art Museum. It really makes me wonder if he's been waiting here. Maybe he was hoping to catch up with Jericho.

"What is a fine rose like you doing walking in the middle of the night all alone?" He smoothly asks with wickedly flashing eyes. I'll admit he's pretty darn good looking and I could literally melt into his eyes but this is some eye candy that should _never_ be touched. Or looked at. Or even thought about.

"Heading back, really." I say trying to avoid saying the Art Museum. Although I'll bet money he already knows where I'm going and how I'll get there. He smiles and comes up to my side holding his arm up in an escort position.

"Then allow me to escort you there. A beautiful flower shouldn't be roaming the streets all alone now should she?" My heart lightly thumps at his gentleman act. I must admit Blood is one of the few Role Holder's who knows how to treat a woman. But most of the time it's to get something he wants.

" ... Yeah, sure." I reluctantly agree as I place my hand on his arm. He smiles at my compliance, probably happy that I'm not kicking and screaming. I'm sure even if I refused he would find a reason to finally convince me to giving in. He's quick on his feet whereas I need to think about things before I say them.

"Were you at the Train Station, perhaps?" He begins with a sweet smile obviously trying to get information out of me. I lightly sigh. He's going to find out one way or another so it's best to just go with it.

"Yeah."

"What for?" He asks, eager to cut to the chase but goes through the motions of the questions anyway. He's not as ... smooth as the other Blood. I can see that he's eager for answers but he's holding back. It kind of puts me at ease seeing his emotions like this rather than guessing like before.

"Why ask?"

"I'm curious about the foreigner. You're the first I've ever seen." I open my mouth, about to say something about Alice before wisely shutting it. That's right all their memories are wiped out here. Either that or Alice has just never come to Diamond Country, where all the Role Holders seem to be in their earlier stages.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that you have a 'heart' rather than a wretched clock?" He hums staring curiously at my chest. I nervously swallow before shaking it off. All the Role Holders are going to be curious about my heart. I wonder if Alice had to go through these conversations with everyone too?

"Yeah." I answer, still tense as we stroll down the sidewalks. He keeps the pace slow and steady forcing me to go his slow speed. He's trying to stall time so he can talk with me longer I know it.

"I find that interesting. I've heard there are no replacements for outsiders. Am I correct?" He asks keeping up friendly airs as genuine curiosity touches his green eyes.

"Yeah." He smiles at his spot on knowledge.

"And you are weaker than us Role Holders correct?"

"The majority, yes." I respond not wanting to admit I'm necessarily weak. I know how to fight to a certain degree if I have to but I'll admit I'm no match for any of the Role Holder's if they decide to seriously kill me.

"Do you put yourself in that majority?"

" ... Yes." There's no getting around it. He's going to make me admit it out loud whether I like it or not anyway.

"You came from Heart Country yes?" He asks as we round a turn away from the Art Museum.

"Yeah."

"Then tell me my dear. What is my favorite coffee brand?" I stop walking for a moment as I study his face. Is the Blood here fond of coffee? I'd have to see it to believe it.

"You hate coffee though." I say genuinely surprised. Why would he ask that?

"Do I?" He purrs as a small spark of thrill sparks in the back of his eyes.

"Yeah. Your favorite kind of tea it Black Tea if I remember right." I answer before spying the absolute excitement mixed with caution in the back of his emerald eyes.

Was he _testing_ me?

"I see. You seem to know quite a bit about me from my other self." Blood smoothly purrs thrilled that he succeeded in tricking me. What sort of thoughts are going through his head? I can't read him at all right now!

"N-Not really. I only saw you on a few occasions and once or twice for tea-,"

"So my other self invited you to a tea party?" Crap I walked right into that one. "Well then, I shall invite you one the next Night Period that will surpass my other self's tea parties. Won't you come?" He asks with smoldering green eyes. I must admit his other half is more charming but this Blood is much more sincere.

"I don't know when I'll be done work." I lie looking off to the side before his palm smoothly cups my jaw, forcing me to look into his hypnotic eyes.

"You'll come, won't you?" He presses probably thinking of a decent threat to go along with it if I refuse again.

" ... Will Elliot be there?" I ask, somewhat eager to just see Elliot again. I miss him too. Him and Boris were two of my closest friends.

"Elliot?"

"Um, yeah. In Heart Country he was-,"

"You're lover?" He asks with a certain glint to his eye. Oh he's going to twist something I just know it.

"No. He was one of my best friends."

"I see. So you're eager to see his face are you? Very well, he and the Bloody Twins will be there as well."

"Thank you, Blood." I smile. I'm so happy I'll be able to see them. Even if they don't remember me I'll be satisfied with just seeing them again. I'm sure they'll be similar to the Elliot and twins in Heart Country.

"It is my pleasure, Miss Jackie. Oh, yes I also have something for Jericho." Blood says as he pulls out a somewhat large red box with a black bow. A red flag shoots up in the back of my head as I take it, all suspicion gone as I feel it's light nature. There's no bomb in here. It's way too light. My focus shifts behind Blood spying one of his servants slinking back into the shadows. Well that's not sketchy at all. "Give this to him will you? Tell him it's a gift of what's to come from Blood Dupre. It's nothing dangerous, I assure you."

"Um, yeah, sure. Thanks for escorting me." I say staring into his excited eyes. Oh man now I'm really worried about what's in the box. It's not a severed head is it? It feels too light to be any body parts.

"Elliot will be by the Train Station to pick you up the next Night Period. Until then, my dear." He croons, tilting his hat before heading off into the night.

Soooooo creepy.

I suck in a deep breath. I just survived Gray and then Blood. This could be considered one of my better nights honestly. Although I'm really worried about what's in the box now. I trot up to the Art Museum's doors eyeing the two men dressed up in suits before the door.

"What's in the box Miss Jackie?" One of the men dutifully ask.

"Not sure. It's for Jericho,"

"Yeah?" The other says uneasily looking at the red box.

"From Blood Dupre." Both of them immediately stiffen as they look over the box again.

"Here, feel it. I don't think it's anything dangerous." I say holding the box out to him. He hesitates, measuring my genuine tone before lifting it with ease.

"She's right. It doesn't seem like there's any explosives in here."

"What about poison?"

"Dupre wouldn't be that foolish." Jericho's voice speaks up from behind. I look back spying him carrying three shovels over his shoulder. Why so many shovels? Jericho's eyes dart over me before to the box, seeming somewhat satisfied yet troubled at the same time. "A gift from Dupre? How kind of him."

"Yeah?" I say watching as he takes the box from the man's hands and trots on inside. I follow behind him staring at the box. I really hope it's nothing dangerous.

"Did you find this or did Dupre give this to you himself?"

"He gave it to me himself." After escorting me here. Jericho's face falls into an impossible poker face as he makes a sudden stop.

"You've had a long night. Go ahead and get some sleep." I stare at his hand gesturing to my door before peeking at the box. Should I have even given it to him?

"Alright. Good night, Jericho." I say, hesitating by the door as he stiffly heads to his office.

I wonder what's in the box?

JERICHO'S POV

That son of a b**** is using Jackie to get to me. I'm sure he can see that she has nothing to do with my mafia business but why continue to pester her unless he's earnestly interested in her simply because I've shown an interest? Not the most original fellow. It's not long before he invites her to a midnight Tea Party if he hasn't already. I swiftly lock the door to my office eyeing up the box.

A red box for blood and a black ribbon for death hm? Blood always was fond of using materials with deeper meanings in a way. Stupid and a waste of time in my opinion other than for scare tactics. I set the box down on my desk and untie the ribbon, tossing it aside before lifting up the lid.

My eyes narrow as I pull out one of the two bloody digging helmets belonging to the two men I sent to watch over Jackie. Looks like he's killed them off and this is a warning for me to stay out of his potential territory. It's not secret we both want control of the Train Station. The amount of income that place will provide is a monstrous amount despite the fixing up it needs.

I place the helmets aside spying something else in the box. I smoothly take it out my eyes narrowing at the disgusting gift. Black Tea? _Disgusting_. Coffee is so much better than these watered down plant s***. I heavily sigh and set the bag in the box before slumping back in my chair.

Blood you annoying piece of s*** stay the f*** off what's mine.

‡

Oh~ now is Jericho talking about Jackie or his potential territories? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out what happens next~


	6. Chapter 6

I grin as I swing the door back and forth into Nightmare's office listening to pure nothing. That squeaking was going to drive me insane if I didn't fix it soon. I smoothly glide down the stairs heading towards the main doors with a small canister of oil. These doors really need to be fixed up first. With all the new spare parts coming in I'm going to go mad if the door is constantly squeaking all the time.

I kneel down and pump the oil into the hinges finishing off the bottom row before hitting a problem. I don't think I'm tall enough for the top row. A few ledges holding bushes that are close enough for me to climb up on and fix the doors offer a sense of hope. I hop up on the cement edge finishing off all the hinges I can reach before hitting the center door. There's no way I'm going to be able to reach that. I bite my lip as I stretch myself up as high as I can trying to reach it but coming up short a few inches. I cringe as the bruise on my stomach starts to act up but I ignore it. Oh come on I'm so close!

"Jackie?" A familiar voice asks from behind. I look back spying Elliot's puzzled face which is deep in thought.

"Elliot! It's so good to see you ... ," I cry nearly tackling him over with an overbearing hug. I barely resist, forcibly holding my hands behind my back. Oh Elliot I've really missed you too.

"Do you need help?" He asks staring at the hinges on the top row.

"Oh yes, do you mind oiling them down for me? I'm too short." I sheepishly laugh as he smoothly takes the canister from my hand polishing off the hinges without a pause in beat. I study his lower than usual ears as he hands the canister back, clearly withholding something from me. "Elliot? Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Ah, yeah. You ready to go?" He asks, terribly trying to distract me with a pretty good smile.

"Almost. Let me go put the canister back. And I still have a little while don't I? It's still dusk." I point out staring at the sky. His ears twitch in tiny circles as I stare into his somewhat troubled eyes. "Elliot, what's wrong?"

"I'll be here for when you're done." He evades the question, leaning against the cement ledge with the bushes. My eyes narrow. There's something obviously bothering him.

"I'll be out in a minute." I say, sparing him one last glance before heading inside. What's wrong with Elliot? Maybe this Elliot is just a lot more sad than the Elliot I knew? I find that hard to believe. I hurry over to the utility closet and hang the tools up before trotting back towards the door.

"Hm? Where ya' headin' Jackie?" Boris asks as I slide by him.

"Sorry, I'll be back tomorrow to help out alright?" I hurry out before coming up to Elliot. He blinks, looking over my outfit.

"Are you going in that?" He asks, no insult intended behind his words.

"Hm? O-Oh ... well, I don't, um, actually have any other clothes. My other ones got ruined." I sheepishly explained. Now that I think about it Blood's Tea Parties are normally pretty fancy occasions. I'm such an idiot for not thinking this one through! Elliot's ears twitch as he gently takes my hand leading me into the town. "Where are we going?"

"To a clothing store."

"But I don't have any money." I protest as I tug back.

"That's alright because I do." Elliot offers with a slight smile, almost as if trying to force himself to warm up to me. My eyes narrow as he tugs me along. What is going on in that head of his? Normally he's so outgoing and carefree but now he's acting distant. There's no way I did something to him so why is he acting like this? I want to ask but I know he'll just dodge it like before.

A bell rings as we enter a suit shop, almost immediately going over to the woman's section and hands me a thick wads of green. I almost drool as he sets the money in my hands refusing to meet my gaze.

"I'll be waiting outside for you when you're done." He simply states before hastily leaving. I stare after my closest friend unable to imagine what happened. I expected him to be all bubbly and happy like before. Was that wrong of me to think? I shake my thoughts away from it and turn my attention towards a rack, pulling out the nearest pure black dress pants my size and the jacket to go with it.

"Hello Miss. Is there anything I can help you with today?" She kindly offers with a sweet smile.

"Ah, no, I'm good. Just looking for a top to go under this and some shoes." I say as I eye up a nice pair of flashing red high heeled wedged shoes. Those could work.

"Oh well then how about this?" The lady asks picking out a simple white button down shirt made with probably the most expensive material they had. I'll bet she saw Elliot hand me all that money.

"Yeah, sure." I say. "I'm going to be wearing this out ok?"

"Oh that's not a problem ma'am!" I ignore her preppy mood as she makes probably the biggest sale of the day. I feel bad spending money like this and I'll bet Blood is going to get me on the debt. I pick out the right size shoe and slip into the back room putting on the outfit. Hm. Not bad. I unbutton one more down the line letting them show a bit through the white blouse. I was right with the shoes it really makes it pop. I slip out of the room and nearly pass out at the price. I quickly pay the sum before chickening out and just going in my crappy suit. Oh man ...

"Oh, man? I need you to come with me."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to do your hair and makeup like the gentleman outside told me."

Oh balls don't they _ever_ cut corners?!

‡

I wobble on my unsteady feet needing Elliot's arm to help me walk. These shoes aren't the problem it's my legs cramping up from sitting for so long while she did my hair and makeup. I feel like a clown with all this on! Granted, it's not much since I told her to go the cheaper way and just add a touch of eye shadow and mascara but honestly I think that woman wanted to get me a perm or something! I'm glad I got out while I still could.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asks, finally speaking up after a little while of walking.

"Yeah. Peachy." I bite back. You wanna act like this to me then fine I'll throw it right back in your face Elliot. I refuse to have any of your crap with the stress I'm already feeling. I peek up at his face spying his cheeks touched with red as he glances down. Oh great you're checking out my chest? Calm down you stupid adolescent they're just _boobs_. Every girl has them.

As I step onto the grass I'm more than thankful to have gotten wedges. Normal high heels would be leaving holes very time I stepped. I look around the set up of the Mansion and the gardening. It hasn't changed much from Heart Country. There're some trees and bushes that were out of place but other than that the garden is the same. But the Mansion looks a little smaller. I wonder if Blood added on to it in Heart and Clover Country?

The grassy path opens up to a small opening which is set up with obviously only the most expensive table and even more expensive tea set. Blood glances up from the head of the table and takes a stand, offering his hand out as Elliot passes me off. I try to smoothly take his hand without any trouble, strongly relying on his steady hand to help balance me. Curse my cramped legs!

"Thank you for coming, Jackie. It's a pleasure to see you again." He smoothly purrs kissing the back of my hand. He pulls me forward and helps me into the seat to the left of his, even going so far as to push my chair in. I look up, expecting to see Elliot. Did he leave?

"Where are the twins and Elliot?" Blood smiles as he holds up his tea cup, a maid immediately filling it with Black Tea.

"The twins are away on business and Elliot declined my invitation." I blink in shock, hurt. Why would Elliot do that? No, why was he acting so strange before?

"Do you know why Elliot was acting so strange?"

"Strange? Strange how?" He asks as his cheek twitches into a smile. Did he say something to Elliot to make him act like that?

"Yeah. He was very distant."

"Did his other self in Heart Country act differently?"

"Yeah. He was much happier. This one just seems depressed." Or caught up in a big indecision. He seems so caught up in his thoughts that he can't even think through them. What in the world is he thinking about?

"I'm sure the reason will come to light soon." He hums taking another sip of tea. I remain silent as I take a small sip glancing at Blood from the corner of my eye. I'm sure he's said something to him. I can see it in his conniving emerald eyes. But _what_ did he say?

"Tell me a little more about your interactions with the Hatters in Heart Country. I'm curious as to your relationship with us Hatters." He hums deciding to get right to the point. I stare at the tea before reaching by picking up a small scone. This looks like it's blueberry flavored. Cool.

"He didn't talk to me much. He was more distracted with Alice than anything." I huff with a hint of annoyance. No, no I should be thankful to Alice for taking up his time. I was able to avoid the Mafia man's radar for quite some time because of his affections for her.

"Alice?" My eyes widen slightly as I mentally slap myself for the slip. Oh crap! I nervously take a bit of the scone trying to think of an explanation. "Who is Alice, dear?"

"Alice ... was another foreigner."

"_Really_? I've never heard of two foreigners in one game before." He says in wonderment, taking another sip.

"Yeah. I've been told ... that I was the intruder in that 'game'." I explain. How much should I tell him and how much should I hide? I can't imagine how this information would come back to bite me but with Blood it's never that simple.

"I see ... but you are no intruder here, correct?" He asks.

"No, I'm not. Nightmare explained it to me a little bit." I slip the vial out of my pocket holding him up to see. "This was halfway full back in Heart and Clover Country. Even if it was full, though, I wouldn't be able to go home since I'm an 'intruder'. I would have to wait for Alice to finish her game before being able to go home myself." So, in a sense it's better that I came here and started over. Now I have a real chance to get home. Blood's eyes remain deep in thought as he looks over the vial.

"May I see it? I've never seen one up close before." He suavely asks, holding his hand out. I hesitate before handing it over to the man. His finger lightly strokes the smooth side of it as he twists it around, obviously curious. Blood hands it back after a few silent moments letting me pocket it before he turns his attention towards me.

"So tell me about this Alice. I'm curious as to who she is to have distracted me from such a stimulating rose." He purrs with a slow smile, resting his chin on his folded fingers as he looks me over.

"I'm not sure," oh yes I do, "she never really talked to me," and when she did all she talked about was you and how rough you can get after being so sweet, "all I could tell was that you two were close. She was even living in your Mansion," probably in your room, on your bed half the time. A shiver crawls down my spine at the thought before I quickly get rid of it. Gross ...

"Interesting ... ," he hums taking another sip before enjoying the tea's aroma, "it seems my other self was a fool for not looking into the other roses seriously before becoming consumed by the one." I uncomfortably fidget under his hungry gaze before he looks away. Geh ... this is getting uncomfortable. I take another bite of the scone studying a nearby rose bush and the bulbs just starting to open. I wonder if Blood was always like this but by the time I came around he was already too into Alice to really notice me like all the other Role Holders. Meh, whatever.

"Aren't you going to drink your tea?" Blood asks shifting his gaze over the full cup. I sheepishly smile back unsure how to respond.

"I've never found a tea to my liking before." I say trying not to say 'I just don't like tea'.

"Well then I shall accept that challenge." Dupre suavely purrs giving me what looks like a sincere smile. A shutter rivets down my spine. Oh balls I think I've captured his attention. I think it was a mistake coming here.

"Hm?" I hum looking up as the night sky shifts over to dawn. Oh thank goodness it was a short night!

"Ah~ I wish the nights would never end." He sighs, clearly disappointed as he sets his tea down.

"Because midnight is the best time for tea right?" I tease with a smile as I push it aside. I'm glad it turned to dawn before he made me drink some. He looks over to me, slightly startled before smiling.

"It seems the Miss knows me better than she's letting on. It would please me if you could join me again for tea another time." He asks, holding out his hand for me. I smoothly stand up without his help. I'm glad my legs aren't cramped anymore.

"Yeah, sure." I agree. I had fun. This Blood is a little more open than the one in Heart Country. I like him. Blood pulls the chair out for me as he wraps his arm around my back resting his hand over my hip. Hm? He pulls me a little closer as he holds my free hand gingerly gripping it with his strong hold.

"You seemed to have trouble walking before." He says literally spelling out that he's helping for me. I smile and let him do as he pleases. I must say I'm impressed with Blood. He's much more of a gentleman to me that the other one in Heart Country. I _like_ this Blood.

"Oh?" He says as a rose falls out of his hat by my feet. "My apologies, Miss Jackie." He says as he dips his, running his hand down the side of my thigh. I think nothing of it watching as he picks up the rose and hands it to me. "Mind tucking it into place, Miss Jackie?"

"Oh, sure." I say as he tilts his head. I stand up on my toes tucking the small stem into a tiny notch cut into the hat. So that's how he makes his roses stay in place.

"Thank you my dear." He hums returning to an escort pose before continuing. Why did he suddenly change his pose? Probably could tell I was a little uncomfortable with his hands. Oh well. I'm sure he doesn't mean it.

He walks me up to the gate before pausing.

"I apologize that I can't walk you to the Art Museum at this time. I regretfully have other duties to perform." He says, letting me stand on my own two feet while keeping a hand on mine for a moment.

"That's alright."

"No, it isn't." He says looking over to one of the rose bushes. He walks over, pulling out a small pair of plant cutters before plucking out a rose nearly in full bloom before returning. He touches his lips to the flower looking me over with soft yet firm eyes. "A rose in exchange for my presence for now?"

"Ha. Yeah, sure. Thank you Blood." I say as he places the rose in my hands.

"I look forward to the next time we meet." He says before halfway turning to the Mansion, signaling it's my time to go.

"Yeah. I do too," surprisingly. This Blood is much nicer than the last. Either that or a better actor. I trot down the path putting the rose up to my nose. Hm~ smells good.

I like this Blood.

BLOOD'S POV

I wolfishly smile as I watch her shapely figure sway down the path towards Bermuda's Art Museum. She was fairly easy to trick. I could have sworn she would see through my trick of 'dropping' the rose from my hand just so I could swipe my real target.

I hold up the potion of hearts smiling at the successful snatch. I'm not about to let my prey escape and return to her world before my game with Bermuda is through. I will not rest until I make him kneel before me like the b**** he is and have secured all which is his.

His woman and territories included.

JACKIE'S POV

I trot along the sidewalk happily twirling the rose around in my hand. That wasn't as terrible as I imagined it would be. He was actually more than civil. I glance up to the Art Museum spying four men in suits dutifully standing before the entrance, two at the bottom of the steps and two at the door. My heart slightly sinks. Did something happen? One of the guards looks up, spying my approaching as he did a double take on my outfit. Yeah~ I guess this was pretty expensive. And I'll bet my makeup is still on.

"Did something happen?" I ask, concerned with what looks to be increased security. What's going on here? All four of the guards look in my direction, hesitating.

"Miss Jackie?" The one in the back finally speaks up, looking up and down my figure. "May I ask where you were last night?" He asks clearly thrown for a loop by my outfit. Uh ... yeah, I have a feeling I shouldn't tell them.

"It's fine. Where is Jericho? Is he alright?" I ask trying to evade the question. The guard seems to catch on but decides to leave it be.

"He is resting at the moment. Speaking of which, it's probably about time to wake him up. Miss Jackie would you mind doing so?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say hopping up the stairs by them. Why do they seem a little more tense than normal? Now I'm really starting to get concerned. I hurry up the stairs heading towards his office.

"Jericho? Can I come in?" I ask, knocking lightly on the door. I listen for a reply before opening the door and peeking in.

"Jericho?" I call again spying his leg spilling over the couch twitch in response. I try to quiet my clicking heels as I lean over the back of the couch staring at Jericho's sleeping face. He looks tense. His lips are in a permanent frown as his brow squishes together looking almost worried and angry in his sleep. A nightmare maybe? I reach down touching Jericho's cheek. I glance over his outfit noticing he's in a straight up suit head to toe. Wow. I don't think I've ever seen him in a suit before. It looks good on him.

"Wake up, Jericho." His blue eyes slide open, taking a moment to register the room before his shift pupils look in my direction. His eyes narrow for a moment before he sits up, rubbing the sleepiness out of them.

"Hey," he says before taking another look in my direction, his eyes immediately catching sight of the extra makeup and obvious change of clothing. His lips slightly part as his stormy ocean eyes dart over my clothes.

"Where did you get those?" He asks sounding a little troubled. Ah~ how to explain this? I look off to the side formulating an answer before the rose stem slips out of my fingers. My head shoots up spying him twisting the rose to get a better look at it. "Blood Dupre."

"Um, yeah. I went to one of his Midnight Tea Parties." He slyly glance over in my direction studying me with an impossible to read poker face.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No, he didn't." I answer. What makes him automatically think that Blood or even Gray hurts me every time I see them? He stays silent continuing to study me out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" He asks refusing to remove his eyes from me.

"Hm? Oh, right the Train Station! _Crap_!" I say looking out the window as the dawn shifts into the Afternoon. Darn it I'm late! "Thanks see ya tonight." I say before quickly hurrying out.

JERICHO'S POV

My fury begins to reach it's boiling point as I roll the stem between my fingers, calmly staring at the blooming rose. So Blood thinks he can undermine me by using the foreigner eh? Sounds just like something so low and dirty only he would lower himself to such scummy levels.

I lightly hold the blooming flower in my hands before slowly enclosing my fingers around the petals, crushing the flower in my fist. Jackie is an innocent extra player who shouldn't be involved with this dangerous game of ours. Can't he see that? I can come up with some very choice words for this situation but the only words coming to mind is anger and jealousy.

Why jealousy?

Well, that's an emotion I can't quite explain myself at the moment. Yes, I am fond of the girl but I do not hold any higher emotions for her. She's fun and bubbly, something I don't often find here. My cheek twitches into a smile as I recall her sleepy state a few nights before. She's a very nice and funny girl.

My knuckles turn white from the pressure before I stand up, trotting over to the fire place. I snap my fingers watching as the hungry flames spark to life and begin to slowly consume the wood. I will not have this happening under my nose. I hold my hand out letting the crumpled petals helplessly fall into the licking flames.

I'm going to teach that irresponsible brat Dupre how to be a real Mafia leader even if it spills blood.

‡

Oh ho~ seems this nice guy has quite the rough spot for Blood. How is he going to make Blood pay I wonder? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out~

And, if any of this seems too extreme for him, let me know. I figure the nice guy has to have a darker side in order to run a successful Mafia business. I'm using my imagination since I can't get my hands on a lot of information regarding his personality other than 'he is a nice guy'. So again any help is appreciated ESPECIALLY if you have played the game!


	7. Chapter 7

I nervously tighten the last of the bolts glancing over my shoulder at Gray. He's been watching me the entire time. His eyes are closed as he nonchalantly leans against the wall, acting like he's not paying attention. It's like he's taunting me, daring me to do something stupid just so he has an excuse to rip into me. My hand goes near my belt once and he slips his knife out as if I'm going to pull a gun on the guy. He could _easily_ slice and dice me within minutes so what makes him think that I'm even remotely a threat to someone like him?!

"Something wrong?" I ask keeping him in my sights. He's really unnerving. I keep feeling his cold hearted glare even when my back is turned to him. I have to admit it's starting to get on my nerves.

"You tell me." He coolly returns, cracking his eyes open to watch me.

"Don't know. You've been watching me the whole time. Do you really think I'm going to try and do something?"

"I _know_ you are." He sounds so sure that I'm going to try and do something. What could I have possibly done to the man to make him suspicious of me? He's nearly killed me twice and he thinks I'll be over to get one over on him? I'd rather cut off my foot than try to go toe to toe with the assassin.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" I say a little crossly as I half turn towards him.

"You could plant a bomb." He simply answers throwing my next response into a tailspin. _WHAT?!_

"Why would I plant a bomb _where I work_?!" I snap, hopping up to my feet. A spark of excitement shoots through his eyes as he sways to his feet, eager to cut me down a notch.

"Who knows. You were hooked to Jericho's arm and then you have a tea party with Blood? I smell a _rat_."

"You were watching me?"

"It's not hard to miss the second in command of the Hatter's Mafia coming to pick up a supposed engineer. Honestly if you are trying to destroy Master Nightmare at least make it a little more challenging for me." His lips pull up into a grin thinking he's got me. I roll my eyes, clearly annoyed as I try not to freak out on the paranoid idiot.

He is right though.

I could see why he would think that. Two rival gangs and I'm hopping between both of them. But it's not the mafia that I'm interested in. It's the people themselves that had to take on that particular role.

"I could see why you would think that." I admit giving in to his logic. His eyes narrow.

"Is that a confession?" He asks, disappointed that I gave in so quickly.

"Of course not. I don't even know how to really operate a bomb." I say, popping the P.

"So you're saying you know the basics." I angrily groan and rub my eyes. He's annoying.

"I've studied it a bit out of curiosity." I say stiffly folding my arms. I'm not going to lie to him even if it puts me a little further down the wringer. "Besides wouldn't Nightmare be able to see if I was planning on doing something like that?"

"Master Nightmare chooses to see the better side of someone suspicious like you rather than look into the rest of it." Alright I'm done here.

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested in blowing this place up. Good bye I need to go work on the windows for the stores." I huff turning my back to him. I'm not going to sit here and let him throttle me like this. With no ammunition of my own he's just going to keep pissing me off. And I think he really wants to see me lose it so when he kills me he can honestly tell Nightmare that I attacked first.

"You may not be but the Hatter's does." I freeze as his words register in my head. Why would they want to blow up the Train Station?

"What are you talking about?" I turn around, startled by his bold accusation. Why would he say something like that?

"I was hired by a rival gang to kill Master Nightmare so I know what is happening. The income for the Train Station, when fully operational, is highly desirous of any of the territories. That does not exclude Dupre, or even Bermuda." Really? Even Jericho? But why would he want to do that to poor little Nightmare? He's just a kid!

"You're lying."

"You can choose to deny it if you want but I have already located and defused three bombs meant for Master Nightmare and I'm sure those were presents from Bermuda considering his family's insignia was imprinted on the metal." Gray calmly states watching my reaction with close eyes. No way ... why would Jericho want to do that? He wants to kill Nightmare just for money? That's terrible!

But he has to perform his Role.

"Unsettling, isn't it? I'll be interested in which family you choose, if either at all. It will be fun being your enemy considering who your allies may be." Gray flashes me a wicked and excited grin as his fingers slide over one of his hidden knives. A shiver crawls down my spine.

"Why do I feel like you already consider me as one?" I snap back, holding back an insult as his topaz eyes urge me to evoke him. When I don't comply he sighs, disappointed with my reaction.

"I do not have to answer you. And spy on me again, cat, and it will be your last." Gray finally says as he makes a clean getaway. I clench my fist wanting to hit him. Why does he hate me so much? He's such a prick! I'd take his mother natured self over this jack any day.

"Scary~ !" Boris purrs. I turn around spying Boris peeking out of a nearby store with a worried smile. "Ah, I have a feeling we should get out of here for now." I nervously swallow staring after Gray's retreating form.

"Yeah. I agree."

Bombs?

Mafia?

Enemies?

I'm just an 18 year old girl and I have to deal with this crap?!

‡

"This sucks." I whine lightly thumping my forehead to Boris's shoulder. I'm not going to lie I would rather not know about those kinds of stuff about the guy I'm living with. The more I get to know what he does the more I'm thinking I should just take a hike and move into the Train Station. Where else would I go besides the Hatters and I'm sure as heck not going there.

Boris remains silent, his eyes glued to the water as he holds the end of a dinky little rod. The string twitches making his tail flicker against my side. Why can't I be more like Boris and simply not care about all this? But it's really, _really_ bothering me! I mean, Jericho seems to be such a nice guy and he's trying to bomb the place I work at and my boss?

Well, not too much different from Heart Country with Blood and Mary but I expected that of Blood from the second I met him. I had no _idea_ Jericho was part of a rivaling Mafia until I had to ask. He has such a good cover up being a Graveyard Digger and the Art Museum owner!

"Yeah~ well~ it's all good. You just gotta get out of the way 'efore they blow is all." Boris simply hums. Yeah you stupid smack head it's simple as that right? Difference is that you can actually smell the explosives while I'm stuck probably trying to pry one open without even noticing it's a bomb. I groan and rub my head against his shoulder blade. My life sucks ...

"It's 'lright. You get used ta it."

"No, you don't. You just get blown up." I emptily huff still trying to shake off the shock. Scary ... I didn't realize I was risking my life every time I went into the Train Station. I think I really need to start rethinking my occupation. I lightly touch my choker and close my eyes listening to Boris's chuckling.

"Yeah. I forgot there are no replacements for you." He says as he shifts around, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I hum in acknowledgement and keep my head on his shoulder not quite willingly to move just yet.

"There aren't any replacements for you either, stupid. Once you die your Role may be taken, but then I won't be able to see _you_ anymore." I say refusing to look at his face. If I do I think I might just tackle him over with a hug.

"Huh. I guess you're right." Boris says tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I would be pretty sad if I couldn't see you anymore."

"Same." I breathe out a depressed sigh. Not that you can remember me though. You only know me as 'the girl that nearly gets slaughtered every day by Gray'.

"Hey, come on cheer up." Boris encourages rubbing my back.

"No." I do not want to be happy I want to mope and mope I shall. Boris thinks for a minute, letting me stay in my little emo state for not even four seconds before he suddenly jumps up, nearly bowling me over.

"Hey, let's hold a contest!" I almost fall forward as he leaps to his feet tossing the little wooden pole into my hands.

"Contest?" I ask with down casted eyes. I don't want to. I just want to curl into a ball and just _die_. My landlord is a Mafia boss. My coworker is trying to kill me and if Gray doesn't then the bomb will sooner or later. Woe as me and my pitiful little life ...

"Yeah! Whoever can catch the biggest fish by nightfall wins! You can have the pole. I'll just go grab another. We'll meet tomorrow to compare them and if you don't show me at the very least a fish you owe me half your next pay check!" He cries before darting into the woods. I stare at the place he vanished into hoping he'll come back with a 'just kidding go ahead and whine and mope for a bit'. I heavily sigh and wordlessly plop myself down. He didn't even give me a chance to retaliate. I numbly stare at the limp string and the rotting wooden branch it's tied to.

What am I doing? This isn't like me at all. My heart thumps hard before I shake away the bad memories of _her._ I'm acting sad, pathetic and very kickable. If I didn't break even after all those years with that terrible mother what makes me think that I am allowed to get down just because of some mix up with the mafia and the Train Station? It's Wonderland, not my world.

I chuckle at the terrible pep talk I'm giving myself. Pathetic. I leap to my feet, flicking the bait and weight into the water before promptly sitting back down.

But there is no way in heck that I'm going to give in now.

JERICHO'S POV

"N-No, please have mercy! W-What have we _ever_ done to the Bermuda family?!" The last of the men begs as he backs up, rasping through the thick smoke and gunshot wounds to his collapsing left lung.

"I let you double cross me for the Hatter's in order to get information myself. Seeing that you are no longer useful I have no further use for you." I simply state ending the man's life with a pull of the trigger. The man gags, slumping to the ground as blood profusely drips from his mouth.

That Black Tea which Blood sent me was a hint that he is done with these double crossers, which work at the shop selling Blood's favorite tea brands. This man should consider himself lucky I got to him before Dupre did. I quickly leave the shop trotting into the alleyways and spare a glance back. The entire building is soon consumed by the licking flames thanks to an early morning dousing of gasoline. All the evidence will be burned, the bodies disposed of and the liars dead. Not bad work for an afternoon's work.

"Master Bermuda, we have successfully infiltrated and burned down every shop which contains Dupre's favorite tea brands." A member whispers in my ear. I sharply nod before turning away. It's a shame he wasn't any more use for me and worse yet went off to work for Blood.

"Good. Send money to his family and make sure they are taken care of properly. Betrayal or not I will still honor my end of the deal." Now this little scam can be covered up by burning down the other tea shops in the area. Not a very subtle warning for Blood but a warning all the same. He threatens what's mine I burn down everything he loves. It's a good match up I think.

"And _that woman's_ whereabouts at the moment?" I ask, strolling down the sidewalk as faceless gather around to watch the little tea shop burn to ashes.

"Down by the river fishing a few blocks from here." I stop in my stride turning to look at the faceless.

"_Fishing_?" I ask, dubious. I thought her shifts at the Train Station don't get done until Night. Maybe she got off early?

"Yes. It appears the Cheshire cat was with her but he left her after a while." He notes as I resume my way back to the Art Museum. There's an exhibition I need to open at 20:00, Afternoon or Night.

"How long has she been there?" I ask glancing at my watch. It's only about 17:54.

"A few hours." Interesting. I didn't know she liked to fish. I smile at the thought of her wading through the water trying to grasp a fish with those small hands of hers. That would be fun to see. I set my suitcase in the faceless's surprised hands before walking towards the park with the river.

"Where are you going, Don?" He asks tilting his head. I smile and wave off his concern without bothering to look back.

"What does it look like? I'm going to go fishing."

* * *

10 REVIEWS for the next~ I decided to cut this chapter in half because it was so long. The minute this hits 10 REVIEWS I'll post the next one which is quite and interesting~ development~~


	8. Chapter 8

JACKIE'S POV

Fish are stupid.

I eye up a giant bass at the very _least_ two feet long which has been taunting me for the past three hours. At first I didn't understand why it was deeper in the lake but after I released a small fry earlier I figured out why. The giant fish sits in the open within the weeds _waiting_ for me to release the small stuff. Then, with its decently sized prey all tuckered out from fighting with me, it gulps it down in one freaking go and resumes its position to gobble down more.

Stupid smart fish.

And no matter how many times I dangle a nice big fat juicy worm on a hook in its face it just sits and waits, never moving until I let go of a tired fish for it to swallow.

I really hate stupid smart fish.

"Afternoon, Jackie. How is fishing coming along?" I jump and turn around spying Jericho swiftly approaching with two brown cups with a white lid on each one. He brought me coffee?

"What are you doing here Jericho?" I ask as he takes his seat beside me, letting out deep sigh.

"I was just strolling in the neighborhood and saw that you were here." He smoothly answers presenting me the small coffee. I internally shudder but take it anyway. He went to all the trouble of getting it so I might as well drink some. I glance over his clothes noticing the crisp edges of his suit.

"All dressed up?" I ask pointing to his old fashioned tie and newer looking glasses. I didn't know he wore glasses. He glances down as if just remembering what he's wearing and just where he is; the grassy bank of a muddy lake. He chuckles at his mistake before shrugging it off.

"I had an appointment to make." He smiles looking off towards the town with a smile.

"Were people smoking?" I ask, curious as I sniff the air. I smell smoke on his clothes. His eyebrows rise before he pulls his sleeve up and immediately detects it.

"There was some smokes there yes," he simply answers with a chuckle, glancing at my rod, "so, what sort of fish have you caught?"

"Ha," I laugh at my pathetic excuses for what fish I have caught much to his simple confusion, "three small fry which all got eaten by the stupid smart fish." I grumble shooting daggers towards the weeds where it still lurks, waiting for more fish.

"Really? I've never seen a stupid smart fish." He lightly teases. I glance over to the water pointing to the underwater reeds.

"It's right there not so subtly stalking whatever fish is thrown back in." Stupid big fish I actually wish I had a gun to shoot it. But then again I'll bet I'll be disqualified in Boris's eyes if I come back with a bullet through my fish's head.

"Yeah? It's a decent sized catch." He notes looking over the giant with a friendly smile.

"Yeah. And no matter how hard I try I can't catch it." I huff tugging the bait closer to its head.

"How could you catch three smaller fish and not that big one?"

"It's not biting the line." I let my aggravation slip into my tone ready to call it a day and let Boris just take the money.

"Ah, you're too closed minded when it comes to fishing. That fish there, when it was younger, was probably caught multiple times by the hook and now knows the ins and outs of it. However," he says as he stands up during the lecture, slipping off his shoes, socks and jacket too, "to catch that fish in particular you need to create new set of tactics which the fish have never experienced before," he continues while he hangs his expensive coat on a nearby branch, along with his leather belt, tie and gloves, "you can successfully ensnare the prey you want." He finishes up, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows and the pants to his knees.

"You're not going into the water are you?" I ask as I stare at the mad man. What is he an idiot?! That suit probably cost more than my tools.

"Of course I am. How else are you supposed to catch a clever fish?" He chuckles smoothly gliding into the water. And, of course, all of the fish dart away from the strange giant entering their waters, including the giant I'm trying to catch. I heavily sigh and hang my head. I'm losing this bet hands down. Jericho turns around to face me with legs apart as he bends over, bracing his hands against his knees as he scans the water. He shifts over a little bit making sure he is standing right smack in the middle of the little patch of weeds.

"It seems you lack faith in me." He teases noticing my disgruntled face before turning his eyes back to the water.

"The sign says no swimming." I jut my thumb back referring to the sign he couldn't possibly have missed coming down to the water.

"I'm not swimming I'm fishing." He corrects as the eyes the first of the very tiny fish beginning to swim about his legs, observing the new installation to their lake. His cheek twitches into a smile as he leans down, just setting his hands beneath the surface and creates a tunnel-like shape with his fingers. He stands there, completely still for a few minutes just watching the water.

"What are you doing?" I ask, finally breaking the silence. He's standing so still he almost looks like a stature. He glances up with a soft smile and winks at me.

"Fishing." I remain silent at his simple response watching as the small fish flock around the new object. After a few minutes they lose interest, continuing to forage around for food. Really, what is he doing? "Well, go on. Just because I'm using my own method of fishing doesn't mean you can't try for some as well."

"Alright." I finally agree with a sigh. I'll let him do what he wants. It's not like he's really hurting anything. I move a few feet away so I don't hook him by mistake and cast my line out before sitting down, ready to endure a few hours of nothing.

Complete silence envelops the lake as I silently stare at the line, every now and then drifting my sights over to Jericho. His face completely smoothes of his smile as he numbly concentrates on the water beneath him. The only signs of life from him is that his chest slightly moves with each breath. I don't understand how he thinks he can catch a fish like that. I'm sure the fish would just slip right out of his fingers even with a good grip. But with a hook, that fish can't get away without snapping the line.

My eyes rest over his still, strong figure. He's pretty well built for someone who's 30. Amazingly no wrinkles from stress although he seems to be much calmer than most of the other Role Holders. I try to look away but my eyes glue themselves onto his packed forearms. My gosh if those are the muscles just on his forearms just imagine what his freaking biceps look like -

"Jackie." He says immediately catching my attention. Did he notice me drooling over him?

"Y-Yeah?" I ask. Is he going to make some sort of snappy comeback? I can just imagine some of the things Blood would say, or even Boris.

"Your line." My head whips back to my line as it tugs again. A fish -! I yank the branch back immediately hooking it into its mouth. I stand up to my feet wrestling with the fish. I let the string relax and strain as I try to tire the fish out. This one feels _huge_! I grin and eagerly pull it in, staring at all the green weeds covering my big catch.

"Oh~ looks like I win~," I sing as I kneel down, peeling the layers off.

And more layers.

And more layers.

And ... more la-yers ...

...

"Oh man!" I shout, slapping a hand over my face. Here is a rinky dink fish no bigger than two of my hands together. Such a sad catch ... it wasn't the fish I was reeling in but the weeds as well.

"Jackie." Jericho whispers nearly making her heart stop. I glance over to him spying the big fish right behind him. "Let the fish go through the tunnel I have here." He encourages. He's going to lure in the big fish with this? I hesitate before shrugging. What do I have to lose? I walk over to where he's at staring the big fish in its beady little greedy eyes as it looks over its next meal. I let the weakened fish slide out from my fingers watching as it makes a wobbly trail towards Jericho's hands. With lightning speed the giant fish glides through Jericho's hands with it's mouth wide open, ready to vacuum in the little fish before his hands whip together, catching the monster's stomach. Water splashes everywhere as he shoves it to the bottom of the floor letting it kick up as much dirt as it wants.

"And with this it's gills will get clogged, slowing it's breathing enough so you can finally take it out of the water without it hurting itself by thrashing." When the movement slows down Jericho slides his one hand towards its gapping mouth and pinches its bottom jaw before lifting it right out of the water for show. My jaw drops in amazement as my eyes widen.

"T-That's amazing -!" I shout, dropping the pole as I step near the shore. "I can't believe it didn't slip out!"

"It has a softer stomach so if you grasp it the fish can't struggle free even if it's a bit slippery." Jericho chuckles as he lowers it back into the water. He keeps a firm grip on it's jaw as he moves it in the water forcing it to breathe by the back and forth motions.

"This is fantastic!" Now Boris will have to pay me!

"Are you going to eat it?" He asks, watching as the sand particles slip out of its system.

"Hm? No, why?" I answer, lost in my own little world of bliss.

"Then I'll let it go for another day." He hums letting go of the fishes mouth. My heart stops as I lunge forward for the fish.

"No wait don't let it go!" I shout in horror."

"W-What?" He asks before dipping his hands back in for another grab. His fingers barely grab a hold of its tail before it wriggles free darting into the deeper parts of the lake. I groan in imminent defeat. There's no way that fish would be stupid enough to come back.

"What else do you need the fish for if you aren't going to cook it?" He asks, looking a tad guilty as if he was the one who caused my mental anguish. No, no just calm down. It wouldn't have worked anyway because I have to be the one to catch it.

"It was a bet. With Boris. Whoever could catch the biggest fish wins half the other's paycheck."

"It's never simple with that feline is it?" Jericho heavily sighs finally realizing his mistake.

"Not at all."

"But, don't get down. That fish will be back. This is where it gets its food, after all." Jericho smiles spreading his legs as he dips his hands into the water.

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to be the one to catch it anyway so it wouldn't have worked." But that fish would have been so perfect ... talk about temptation.

"Ah. I see. You are a good sport." Jericho flashes me a smile making a small shudder rivet down my spine.

"Yeah. So move over." I say, slipping my feet out of my sneakers and soaks.

"Oh? Switching tactics are we?" He teases watching as I roll up my pants.

"Yeah. How did it go?" I ask, trying to repeat what he was doing. He chuckles as I attempt to copy his position with terrible results. I don't get what is so funny I'm doing it just like he was. He raises an eyebrow as he covers his mouth, undoubtedly trying not to laugh.

"No, no. Bend down a little further."

"Like this?" I ask dipping my elbows beneath the water. Well that wasn't it. How could this possibly be so hard?!

"Nothing like that." I heavily sigh. I'm never going to get it. I might as well go back to the Train Station and call it quits. "Here, like this." He wades through the water coming up behind me. I jump and nearly drop into the water as his stomach presses against my back. His fingers smoothly follow my arms down until he cradles each hand, easily engulfing them in his monstrous digits. He uses his weight to push down slightly, making sure not to overwhelm me as he adjusts my position.

Uh ...

"Here, you want to get down low and keep absolutely still for the fish." He reminds me as his leg slides between mine, kicking it out to the right position.

"Y-You do this often?" I shakily ask trying to distract myself as I feel each and every intake of air he makes. Oh gosh ... no no, eye candy, you no supposed to touch!

"When I was younger I had a lot of free time. I would often come down here with other kids and hold contests with each other to see who could catch the biggest one." He explains, his throat slightly vibrating as he rests his chin on my shoulder. I shiver as his muscles ripple, getting my hands into position for the fish. My gosh even with him behind me he still has to bend his elbows to match his hands up with mine.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Yeah. Though I can't quite remember where it was. I remember my dog, a husky, who had the brightest, bluest eyes I've ever seen and he would hop around me while I tried to catch fish which made it difficult. Well, enough of that. Now for the lure." He hums pulling back for a moment. Wait, eyes? I thought animals here didn't have those. I glance over my shoulder spying him rigging up his glasses to the fishing thread I had before. When did he get that? After he makes sure the knot will hold he resumes the awkward position, much to my silent protests, and fixes the string between his teeth.

"A reflective surface?" I ask staring at his glasses as he maneuvers it around to make glints off the sun. "B-But why are you using your glasses? You'll ruin them!" I try to make a quick grab and take them out of the water but his fingers slide between mine and hold them back.

"The more you move the less likely that fish will come back."

"But those are probably worth more than ten my paychecks!" I protest as I shrink back a little bit. Despite the lukewarm water his hands are very warm, easily protecting them from the coldish water.

"It's fine. I never liked those pair anyway." Jericho shrugs with a chuckle. A man with money like you wouldn't wear them out if he didn't like them. A warm sensation warms up my chest and face. Why would he waste his glasses for someone like me? "Oh~ he's coming in. I'll bet he's never seen a reflective surface before." He notes excitedly watching as the big fish drifts closer.

After a good ten minutes of simply floating around the object. Jericho's breath moves in nice and steady, completely at ease compared to my rampant heart beat. Honestly how can he not hear that?! Or, maybe he is hearing it, and that's why he's chuckling every couple minutes. I tense up as the big fish pauses right before the tunnel made with our hands. Without warning it darts forward, its jaw unhinging to consume the glinting object.

"Now -!" Jericho grunts as his hands immediately snatch hold of the fish, pressing it's body against the sandy dirt. I gasp, taking a moment to feel the writhing fish and it's scales rubbing against my skin before I also push down, trying not to think about Jericho's taunt stomach pressing against my back. Oh gosh so embarrassing ...

"Careful not to press too hard. You'll snap it's spine." He murmurs, his eyes locked onto the giant fish. I shakily exhale as his warm breath drifts over my ear. Seriously?! Can he not see the physical and mental conundrum he's putting me through? For gosh sake he's thirty something and here I am kinda liking this! Oh gosh I'm so weird ... I perk up as he lifts the big fish high into the air. I keep my hold on the fish as his hands slide over my wrists, lifting me a good two feet off the ground. I struggle for a moment once the sensation of air touch my feet looking up to spy Jericho's grin.

"Well lookie here. Looks like I got two prizes in one catch!" He teases, heartedly laughing as he gently sets me back in the water. I look over the gapping fish suddenly having second thoughts. I don't really want to kill it ...

"Hm? Is something wrong with it?" Jericho asks as he indifferently looks over the fish for imperfectios.

"Oh, no. I just don't want to kill it."

" ... You want to keep it for tomorrow but not kill it? Hm ... a fish that big won't do well in a bucket." Jericho hums tapping his chin. His eyes light up as an idea strikes him. "I got it. Hold him while I go get it."

"W-Wait, hold what?" I ask awkwardly trying to cradle the barely struggling fish. Jericho pinches the fish's jaw and lightly puts his arm on my shoulder, lowering me towards the water. He gently covers my fingers with his free digits, positioning my fingers so I'm touching the base of its tongue.

"Holding a fish like this paralyzes it and will keep it relatively still. Just keep moving him back and forth until I get back." He urges, making sure I get the hang of it before slipping out of the water. He dries his feet off in the grass quickly putting on shoes before hurrying off with a big grin. I wonder where he's going?

‡

I nearly die of laughter as I see him coming back a good half hour later over the hill expertly driving big wheelbarrow. I wait until he gets close enough before doubling over in laughter.

"Y-Y-Yo-You got a _wheelbarrow_?" I laugh watching as he smoothly drives it into the lake, tipping it on its side.

"Ah~ don't laugh." he huffs, clearly a little winded. I stifle my laughter horribly a peep slipping out every few minutes. He stares for a few minutes before sighing out a smile. "Fine~ go ahead and laugh-,"

"Bwa ah ah ha ha ha ha a-a _wheelbarrow_-! Ha ha ha ha ha -!" I continue to laugh hardly being able to keep my grip on the fish's jaw as I move it back and forth. He looks over to me with wider eyes, clearly taken off guard by the infamous belly laugh. Jericho snickers before laughing alongside me, sounding like a beautiful baritone laugh while mine sounds like a freaking trumpet with a tuning problem.

"What an interesting laugh!"

"D-D-D-Don't laugh!" I beg trying to get a hold of myself but fail miserably. Oh man this is so embarrassing.

"No, no I like it, I promise." Jericho laughs, tilting the wheelbarrow up. The top of it sloshes with water as he rolls it back out of the lake perching it on a flatter part of the lake's rim.

"It's different and it's a nice touch." He lets his chuckles die down as he comes over to me, pausing as a new problem is presented to him. "Hm ... now how to get it back to the Art Museum without it jumping out of the water?"

"Oh right." I say. Once I let go it will get its energy back and no doubt it will be pissed.

"I've got an idea. Here, bring it up and cradle it alright?" Jericho says as he reaches into the water helping the giant fish into my hands. I wrap my arms around its giant body. Now I guess we are just going to stick it in and I'll hold its mouth?

"Whoa -!" I shout as he scoops me up, heading over to the wheelbarrow.

"Without someone to hold and move it the fish will die fairly quickly. Therefore, the best solution is this." He sweetly hums before setting me in the water. I struggle for a moment before settling in to the strangely comfortable wheelbarrow. Oh this is hilarious.

"Y-You're not going to cart me all the way to the Art Museum are you?" I ask with a barking laugh, almost in shock. What kind of good friend would do that for their buddy just to keep one fish alive? No, a _best_ friend that's what!

"That's the plan." He grunts before lifting up the wheelbarrow, pushing it off the grass and onto the path.

"Oh don't forget your stuff." I say looking back over my shoulder.

"Naw, it's fine. My coworkers will come for them later tonight." He laughs. "I've been wanting a new suit too. That one is becoming a little old for me." Yeah right. Jericho, why are you such a nice guy to me? I continually move the fish back and forth making sure it's breathing properly in the water. I lean back trying to center my weight for the too kind man as I incessantly move the fish back and forth.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been invited to ride a guy's wheelbarrow."

"Really? Because it's such a common occurrence here." He teases with a grin, nonchalantly strolling down the sidewalk with me just sitting in the water filled wheelbarrow.

"Yeah? I can imagine." Out of all the crazy things I've seen I think this would be one of the most normal of them all. "Where did you get this from?"

"The Graveyard. We often just pile a person's belongings in wheelbarrows so we don't have to make so many trips." He explains as he narrowly evades a three inch drop in the middle of the road. Yeah, tipping me over to cascade down the street like a river wouldn't be the most ideal thing. I giggle at the thought continuing to move the fish back and forth. This is actually pretty fun. Although it's Jericho that's doing most of the work. I crane my head back staring at the hard working man as a drop of sweat slides down his face.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Normal people don't go out of their way to save a fish." Jericho looks down, studying me a moment before smiling.

"Well, I find you interesting and I like new things. This is my first time saving a fish."

"And you knew just exactly what to do, too." I tease as I hum at the end, chuckling. He's funny. And so sweet ...

"I'm quick on my feet." He simply answers as we approach the Art Museum. Well I'm glad this place is fairly close by. The guards at the front jerk back in shock, quickly coming to Jericho's side.

"Master Bermuda are you alright?"

"Don, what happened to your clothes?"

"I'm fine, perfectly so. About my clothes, they are down at the park by the lake. Go collect them before some lucky faceless gets a suit." Jericho laughs at the thought, continuing to walk with the wheelbarrow to the side of the Art Museum.

"Master Bermuda what is _this_?" One of them finally asks, pointing to me in the tub of water. I sheepishly smile and wave to them. Well this is awkward.

"A project. Now, do me a favor and take care of the fish until tomorrow."

"And her?" The man asks, still severely confused. Jericho chuckles as he dips down wrapping his arms around me.

"Whoa -!" I cry, laughing as he places me over his shoulder.

"I'll just go ahead and claim this prize now." He laughs walking towards the back of the Art Museum.

"O-Of course. But, Master Bermuda, you missed the opening of the exhibition."

"Did I?" He asks, checking his watch. "So it appears I have. Apologize to the special guest for me. I will meet with him tomorrow to give a personal tour."

"I wanna tour of the Art Museum." I cutely speak up before laughing. Oh gosh I've hit my giggle stages I'm so tired. Jericho looks over his shoulder spying my smile.

"Then I'll make sure to give you one tomorrow night." He promises as he slips through a back door to a small stairwell.

"Here, let me walk." I say, trying to get off as my senses come back to me. Oh gosh so embarrassing ... I just let this guy cart me around in a wheelbarrow while - ,"wait you missed a meeting?"

"No, it was the opening of a new exhibition. But it's fine. I had a wonderful time down at the lake." He promises, chuckling as he thinks of who knows what. "And besides, if you walk you'll get make the stairs slippery. I don't need a worker taking a fall here."

"Oh. True." I say as he makes it to the top, opening the door to the main hallways up top. He continues to my room, waiting until he is in my bathroom before setting me down.

"Here you are." He groans, cringing as he lightly taps his back with his fist. That's right he has a really bad back.

"Is your back alright?"

"Just fine. Some sleep and I'll be good as new. Thank you for standing my company these last few hours."

"It was my pleasure." I hum before uncharacteristically wrapping my arms around his waist. He hesitates before returning the hug, chuckling.

"Thank you," he says as he pulls back. His hand sweeps up my jaw as he leans down, softly kissing my forehead faster than I can realize it. He smiles before gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I hope we can do that again some time." He says before departing, pausing by my door. "Goodnight, Jackie." The door silently shuts behind him as I stare at the wall in a daze

kiss ... ki-ss ... ?

Kiss?

Wait, by do again, did he mean fishing or kissing?

‡

Which do YOU think he meant? Ha! Alright **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter as always~


	9. Chapter 9

I heavily yawn as I trot towards the Train Station, hardly paying attention to the other faceless as I wheel my giant fish down to the road. It numbly swims in circles surprisingly lively after being in such a small container. After work I need to go return this to the Graveyard. Maybe while I'm at it I'll bring them a snack. A little bribe here and there will go a long way for me later.

I yawn again, trying to hide it in my shoulder. Man I'm tired. And so _sore_! Riding the wheelbarrow was fun but when I woke up this morning I could really feel it. Jericho last night told me to wait so he could wheel it down with me but I would feel bad. He's doing so much for me and, now that I'm thinking about it, he even missed an exhibition. And his clothes were left at the park too. Gah! I'm going to have to make it up to him somehow.

A loud incessant squeaking grates on my nerves as I round a corner. I do my best to ignore it but it keeps getting worse and worse before I finally stop and look down the alley it's coming from. A fairly hefty faceless is swinging the door on the too loose hinges before oiling it. He stands up, confident before swinging the creaky door again. That's a quick fix. I don't see why I shouldn't help him. The man heavily sighs before walking inside the bakery shop, running a hand through his hair.

I wheel the big fish into the alley and hide it behind a dumpster before checking out the door. All he needs to do is tighten the hinges on the bottom. I kneel down, flipping out my trusty wrench and make the quick fix.

"Hey! What are you doin there?!" The man barks. I glance up and pull my hands away from the final product. I don't blame him for getting mad. I would get worked up too if I saw a stranger playing around with my already broken door.

"I fixed it." I simply state, swinging the now silent door for him. His eye brows raise before he walks over, checking over my handiwork. "I'm a certified engineer and I know what I'm doing." I smile as I step back, watching as he makes sure I was telling the truth.

"How'd you do that?" He asks, checking out the top hinge.

"It was the bottom hinge that was really loose. You kept oiling the top but that's not what was squeaking." I point out. I'm happy to have helped him. He looks like he's had either a rough night or a bad morning.

"Wow ... thanks, miss." He says with a smile. "Hey, why don't you come inside and I'll treat you to some pastries?" He kindly offers, waving his arm over dozens of goodies probably all baked this morning. I swallow my drool and simply smile.

"No thanks. But, would it be alright if I stop by later on today?" This is perfect. Now I can by some pastries for probably a decent percent off now that I helped the guy. He hardily laughs patting me on the back.

"Of course! Say, where you off to with a fish like that?" He asks, pointing out the wheelbarrow and the swimming fish.

"It was a bet with Boris that I'm sure I'm going to win." I confidently grin. There's no way he caught a bigger fish than me.

"Ah~ well good luck with that. Wait," he says, as if suddenly remembering something, "not by the Train Station is it?"

"Hm? Yeah, that's where I'm heading." I grin catching the panic that twists his lips.

"Hey, girl, you seem pretty smart. Take the day off." He encourages as sudden beads of nervous sweat pop out of his pours.

"Why?" He swallows, looking to either side before leaning down.

"You didn't hear this from me but ... ," he hesitates before finally spitting out, "I overheard some rather 'unfriendly people' talking about the Train Station, and admist their words I heard 'bomb'. If I were you I would steer clear of that place. Just for a little while." My mouth pops open as I stumble back in shock. Don't tell me there are bombs there. Nightmare and Boris and even Gray-!

"I-I've got to go!" I shout before darting out of the alley.

"H-Hey wait! Stop!" He shouts, unable to catch up as I dash down the streets. Forget about the fish and the bet. I need to tell Nightmare about this! I weave between the startled people as I make a mad dash for the Train Station. Oh please tell me I'm not too late!

I turn the last corner of the street spying the Train Station completely intact. Oh thank goodness-!

Nightmare! There's a bomb that's going to go off at Afternoon! I scream in my head, dashing by the front doors. Why is there no one manning the front desks? Or the ticket booths? Where are Boris and the others? I'm positive he would have been on the front steps ready to gloat about his supposed win.

"N-Nightmare?" I call aloud, breathing hard as I search the dark Train Station. Why are all the lights out? A faint flicker of the curtain in Nightmare's office catches me eye. I immediately dart up the stairs and throw back the door in a hurried frenzy.

_THUMP THUMP_

The breath catches in my throat as I nervously swallow, shakily glanced to my right where two knives are sticking out of the door. T-That was close ...

"Quiet. Master Nightmare is sleeping." He calmly says, stroking Nightmare's head which is resting on a pillow on Gray's lap. No matter how scary he is it's impossible to miss his motherly nature. It's just not as obvious here.

"G-Gray, there is a bomb that's going to go off at Afternoon. Why isn't there anyone here?" I ask, huffing as I catch my breath. His eyes narrow as he yanks back on some glistening threads making the door deftly shut behind me. I jump, nearly having a heart attack right then and there. Nightmare fidgets in his sleep, adorably cuddling up closer to Gray's cool posture.

"That has already been located and properly defused." He answers, drawing a finger along Nightmare's jaw. I shakily exhale, thankful that he found it. Oh thank goodness! "As for no one being here, today is everyone's day off."

"Day off?" Why didn't I hear about this?

"Yes. You and Boris took off early yesterday so you didn't hear the news." He explains before casting his deadly gaze towards me. "Where did you go, I wonder? Off to Jericho to tell him the best places to hide bombs within the station? That's why you are here in the first place right? To memorize the lay out and give the blue prints back to your boss. Which is it, Bermuda or Dupre?" He cheekily asks with a sarcastic, excited grin. I hold back an annoyed sneer. What have I done to make myself so suspicious?!

"No, I don't. He doesn't even ask about that." I growl unable to mask my annoyance.

"Because you go ahead and tell him." He confidently continues. "It surprises me you had a change of clock to come all the way here and tell us that. Or, in your case, would it be change of heart?" He asks, tapping his chin with a particular thinner knife. I visibly roll my eyes before rubbing my head. He's impossible to deal with.

"Well, if there's nothing for me to do here then I'm leaving." I growl as I turn around.

_THUMP_

"What makes you think I'm going to let you leave?" He asks with an icy smile. My gaze softens as I look to Nightmare before meeting his topaz eyes.

"If you want me to stay and work then I will. Otherwise I'm going to go do other things."

"Like f*** around with the mafia bosses?" He boldly snaps back with a dark chuckle. "It's interesting what path you're taking. I'm looking forward to it but I know exactly who in the end is going to kill you." A frightened shiver crawls down my spine as my eyes narrow. What is he talking about?

"So who's going to kill me?" I ask, keeping my hand on the handle. He flips the knife in his hands balancing it on his fingertip.

"I am." He boldly claims with a toothy grin. "I want to find out what would happen if I were to assassinate the only foreigner to ever step foot in Diamond Country."

"Sorry but Ace already has that covered." I snap back. I heard he told Alice almost the exact same thing when she was in Heart Country. I swear he's more psychotic than Gray is and personally, I'd rather be stuck in a room with Gray than Ace.

"Ace?" He asks, his eyes tightening at the reference.

"He's already going to kill Alice someday in Heart Country. And, personally, I think he would actually go through with it whereas you can't." I brazenly say as I tap my chin in thought. I know that's true.

"And what basis do you have to support that?" He asks, his topaz eyes angrily flashing as his grip tightens around his knife.

"Nightmare has already told you not to kill me. Besides, if I really wanted him dead, I wouldn't have stopped you in the first place." I coldly growl before opening the door. I glance at the wood and the knives sticking out of it. Great now I have to replace that. Gray remains silent as I close the door, nearly collapsing with a heart attack.

Why would I tell him that?!

I shakily crawl down the stairs and head out the main door as I nervously hold my head. I pretty much just dared him to try and kill me. How much more stupid could I possibly be?!

I stay in my little dazed mood as I slump by the baker's shop, spying the end of the barrel's handle behind the dumpster. Oh right I can't forget about that. I hop down the alley spying a man crouched over the top of the barrel. Hm? I guess he's checking out the fish.

"Cool fish huh?" I say as I approach. I bet he's impressed with how big it is. As if it is a knee jerk reaction his hands shoot into the water and yank the fish out before madly dashing down the alley. I dumbly stare after the lunatic before it registers what just happened.

He just stole my fish.

A _fish_.

"Who in the world would want to steal a fish?" I ask aloud watching as he makes a sharp turn. I heavily sigh as I stare at the barrel filled with water. Well, at least he has a good meal tonight. I just lost the will to really care anymore.

"Oh, you're back!" The baker's voice delightfully cries as he opens the door. He opens his mouth to say something before catching sight of the empty barrel. "Huh? Where did the fish go?"

"Some guy took off with it when I approached." I snicker. That's actually kind of funny.

"You're kiddin!" He shouts, looking down the empty alley. "Where did he go?"

"No idea and I don't really care. Hopefully he has a good time eating it." I've never been much of a seafood person. It's strange because I _love_ sushi but hate other sea foods.

"Yeah? Oh, come inside! I want to properly thank you for fixing the door for me. It's been driving me nuts for weeks!" He shouts before stepping back inside. I hop alongside him staring at all the goodies he has. This is perfect.

"It's not a problem." I say, almost in a daze as I bend over and examine the lemon glazed poppy seed muffins. These are good I've had them before. "How much for a dozen of these?"

"$20. But, for you, only $5." He grins as I walk around the counter to the front so I can look at all of the displays of goodies. Since I'm a customer I probably shouldn't be handing out in the back anyway.

"Really?" I ask, excited before tacking on, "I'm going to be buying a decent amount."

"Party?" He asks as he perfectly sets them all on a tray and into a bag. I slide over the $5 looking over the variety he has.

"Yeah." It's going to be when I get there and get swarmed by hungry guys. I'll never forget the first time I went to work with donuts for everyone. I nearly got trampled in the stampede!

"Hm ... tell ya what! I'll give you a dozen of everything and all _you_ need to do is promise that you'll direct whoever you feed back to this shop." He bargains. My jaw hits the floor from the insane deal.

"But that's so much!" I cry, taking a double look at the dozens of goods he has. He's nuts!

"Hey, as long as I can get advertisement out I'm fine." He bellows, going ahead and pulling out racks as he gets boxes together. How in the world am I even going to carry all of this?! I do have that barrel but I'll have to dry it out before I put these in it.

"Are you sure?" I ask, still uneasy about taking so much food from him. I feel like that's half his inventory for the day!

"Of course!"

"No, here at least take what I have." I say, pulling out $87 from my wallet. He heavily sighs and slips the money into the register.

"Hey, if it makes ya feel better than alright." He agrees with a grin. Man, this guy is just too nice!

"Thanks so much!" I cry, watching as the goods continue to stack up higher and higher. With this much food those workers are probably going to have a cholesterol heart attack!

‡

This is _so_ much more than I thought!

I push the wheelbarrow along hardly able to see over the top with all the treats that are stacked up on each other. I'm glad I was able to wipe this out with a dry rag that baker lent me after pouting the water out into a storm drain. He was so nice! I can't believe I got this much for paying so little. And all I have to do is tell the workers about the shop.

I wheel it through the front gate almost immediately catching the attention of a nearby worker.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asks, recognizing the wheelbarrow. I set it down and stretch out my sore arms.

"My name is Jackie and I'm a friend of Jericho. He let me barrow this wheelbarrow and I'm returning it." He looks over the tool, locking his sights on the mountain of treats that are on top.

"And those?"

"It's the interest for letting me use it." I smartly tack on. His interest immediately catches as he hops out of the hole he was digging eagerly looking over the piles of goods.

"Yeah? Who's it for?"

"All the workers here. I feel bad that you all were a wheelbarrow short for the day." And a little thank you bribe is good to do, especially since I was able to get such a steal on all the treats. I ate a few on the way here and they were all fresh.

"No kiddin?" He asks, looking around as if expecting someone to pop out of a bush and say it's a joke.

"Nope. Help yourself." I smile. He weighs his options with a broad smile, clearly happy that he gets first choice of anything he wants. He picks up a Cheese Danish popping half the thing in his mouth in one go.

"It's delicious!" He shouts, quickly polishing it off before reaching for a blueberry muffin.

"That's good. I got it from the bakery on the way to the Train Station today." He immediately freezes halfway into the muffin. He pulls back, giving me a hard stare as he balanced the muffin with his fingers.

"Train Station huh? You didn't go there did you?" He cautiously asks. Why the sudden change in mood? I nervously edge back watching as his foot points towards me slightly.

"No, I didn't why?" I ask, curious to hear his reasoning. Jericho wouldn't ...

He wouldn't have set the bomb up thinking that I wouldn't be there because it's a day off did he?

"No reason. Thanks Miss." He says, dipping down as he picks up the wheelbarrow and makes a quick getaway with the sweets. I nervously swallow, staring after him before quickly trotting out of the Graveyard. He knew about it. He had to! Why else would he freeze up like that? So that means that Jericho must have set the bomb up there. That's why he wanted to go with me. Probably to distract me and make me late so the bomb had time to go off. Either that or he wanted me to blow up with it. No WAY! We're fishing buddies! Why would he want to kill me? Besides if he wanted to he could do it anytime he wants to since I'm freaking living here. Oh man now I'm psyching myself out.

I run a nervous hand through my hair as I head back to the Art Museum, noticing many fancy dressed people walking in through the main doors. I should probably go around the back again. The four main guards sharply dressed in suits glance in my direction. I freeze, looking towards the back of the building before back at them. Is it alright if I go there? One of them nods before turning to a guest, graciously kissing her hand before letting her through. Well they're not stopping me so I guess it's alright.

I quickly round the back spying another two men dressed in suits standing before the door. One of them looks up, studying me before smiling.

"Welcome back Miss Jackie. Where did you go today?" He curiously asks with a kind smile.

"Train Station." I answer, carefully studying his reaction. His smile tightens as he rigidly opened the door for me.

"Did you now? For work?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize it was a day off for workers there."

"O-Oh. I did not know that." He answers, clearly disturbed by my response. The other guard glances in my direction taking the more subtle sniff I hardly caught it. Was he smelling for gun powder? I nervously bite the inside of my lip and walk right by them without another word. They all knew. They had to have! I rigidly head up the stairs, quickly retreating to my room as I let out my pent up breath. This is scary. Terrifying. I'm playing with mafias and targets and bombs here!

No, no just think. It might not have even been Jericho. But why did not only the Gravedigger but also the door guard stiffen up? I shakily exhale and head to the bathroom, splashing water on my face. Now I'm just plain bothered by all this. I'm living under the roof with someone who might have wanted to blow me up today. I should probably move. But to where? The Train Station? Yeah right.

I need to confront Jericho about this. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with all this paranoia and just let him kill me right then and there. Terrible plan really but I don't think he wants to kill me. He took me fishing for crying out loud!

I quickly reapply my makeup, just some mascara, before sliding on my fancier outfit with black dress pants, a suit jacket for women, and a red blouse. I nervously trot down the stairs spying a red velvet blocker in front of the stairs and two more men in suits. Should I not have some down this way. One glances back as he heard my clicking shoes. Without a word he reaches down and unhooks the bar, pulling it back for me to pass through. I hesitate before sliding by them, watching as they reconnect it and resume their serious positions. Why are there guards everywhere?

I looks around the room spying no one but faceless in each direction. I wonder where Jericho is? I nervously hop on my feet. Maybe I should go ahead and pack up and try climbing out the window to avoid getting caught. Then go to the Train Station and stay there until I find permanent residence somewhere. It's the best plan to go by at this point. My heart painfully throbs as I nervously start walking through the halls, hardly paying attention to the artwork.

I can't leave until I clear things up with Jericho.

"Thank you for the tour, Jericho." A familiar deep voice says. My head shoots up, spying Julius's long hair nearly smacking me in the face.

"It was a pleasure, Julius." I inch around Julius spying Jericho making a slight bow. They know each other? Jericho looks up, his focus shifting as he catches sight of me. "Ah, Jackie! You're back already?" He asks, checking his watch before glancing outside. His cheek slightly twitches up into a knowing smile as the sky shudders to the Afternoon before skipping Dusk and going straight to Night. Well that was fast.

"Yeah. I went to the Train Station." I carefully study his reaction watching has his blue eyes immediately dart back to me and do a fast run down over my uninjured body.

He knows.

"I thought it was everyone's day off."

"How do you know about the schedules?" I nervously counter. He leans back on his heels as his expression becomes unreadable. His blue eyes carefully measure my stiff posture and obviously troubled mind despite my attempts to cover it up. Julius indifferently looks at the two of us before waving, catching Jericho's attention.

"I appreciate the tour. I will be back again when the next exhibition opens up." He says before turning around without another word. I glance around the room spying the guards walking up to people and tap them on the shoulders, letting them know that the Art Museum is closing for the night. What should I do now? He obviously suspects something!

"C-Can I talk to you, Jericho? In private?" I stand a hell of a lot better chance one on one than thirty against one.

"Of course." He nods, holding out a gloved hand. I hesitate before taking it, letting him guide me up the marble stairs to the top floor where all the rooms are. He takes a few turns before he opens the door to his office letting me enter first before him. My heart nervously stutters as I hear the door shut behind me.

"Come, let's sit down for some coffee." He offers, placing a hand on my back before sitting me down on the couch. I sit at the furthest end possible, catching his attention but he says nothing of it. A guard walks in right on time, carrying two coffee mugs before discreetly leaving.

"So what's on your mind, Jackie?" He asks, holding out the second mug for me. I stare at the swirling brown mass within the cup refusing to take it.

"I'm moving to the Train Station." I'm going to test him and see what he does. He pauses in mid sip, obviously taken off guard.

"Do you not like it here?" He asks, immediately redirecting where I'm trying to edge the conversation.

"No, I like it, but it's the Train Station that I work at."

"I wouldn't advise it." He nonchalantly states as he takes another sip, setting my mug down on the coffee table as he realizes I'm not going to take it.

"Why not?" I stiffly ask.

"It's in the middle of changing management." He simply states.

"To who?"

"Me."

"So you _did_ try to blow me up!" I shout, jumping to my feet before quickly backing away. I can't believe he actually admitted it so easily! He coughs, nearly spitting up his coffee as his eyes grow wide. He covers his lips with his wrist, looking at me in shock before swallowing.

"N-No, Miss Jackie that was not my intention!" He quickly says before getting up himself. My heart leaps out of my mouth before I hurriedly back up towards the door and throw it back. The two guards jump, clearly startled by my attempt to flee before Jericho's arm wraps around my waist and yanks me in with a sharp yelp. The two guards blankly stare as Jericho shuts the door standing between me and my only escape.

"Don't touch me." I growl, backing away from the larger man. He opens his mouth to retaliate before heavily sighing, staring at the ground as he organizes his thoughts.

"I have no intention to hurt you."

"But you put a freaking bomb in the place I work at!" I shout, almost insulted that he has the balls to claim he didn't want to hurt me.

"I made sure you weren't going to be there before doing so." He defends himself trying to figure out how to dig his way out of this hole he's in.

"B-But Nightmare was still there!"

"I know." I simply states. I stare at him in disbelief.

"Why ... why would you want to kill Nightmare, of all Role Holders?!" I demand. He's just a little kid! Jericho carefully studies me as he words his next response.

"My intention is to have the Train Station under my control. With that I will gain a great influx of income." He explains, taking a step closer. I immediately back up two steps, casting a quick glance to the window. Well that's a quick way to break my neck but it's still a way out. His blue eyes dart to the window before back to me, realizing he shouldn't push me too much or else I'll do something very stupid.

"So you want to kill Nightmare for it." I sourly growl. Jericho remains silent before leaning back against the door, carefully reviewing his choices of somehow reviving the situation.

"That is for a different reason." He admits carefully watching my reaction.

"Why would you even want to kill him?" I ask, at a loss for thinking of whatever reason he could possibly have to want to kill a _kid_. Jericho's eyes soften as he pulls out a handgun. My heart immediately stutters before he slides it across the room, tapping against my foot.

"Please, Jackie, sit with me and I'll explain." He says, clearly defeated as he turns his back to me. I stare at the weapon, gulping. Why would he give me his gun if he wanted to kill me? I dip down, picking up the weapon before glancing at the door. I could make a run for it if I wanted to. Or shoot him. Or listen to him. The gun weighs very heavily in my hands as I think over my options. He's giving me quite a few choices now. His eyes remain glued to the fire place as he sits on the couch with his back towards me. I heavily sigh and slowly approach him, standing at the furthest corner of the couch as I warily watch him.

"Explain." I growl, trying to sound fierce despite my voice cracking in fright. Oh come on Jackie man up! I want to know why he has it out for Nightmare so badly.

"I'm dying, Jackie." He admits, dropping his head into his hands. A cold shiver crawls through my body. He's telling the truth.

"_Dying_?" I repeat, hardly able to wrap my head around it. I often forget Role Holders can die since I've never seen one replaced before.

"Yes. Do you know what I am?"

"The Gravedigger. And an Art Museum owner. And the head of a mafia." I list off what he's in charge of carefully watching his reaction.

"Yes. But I am the Dodo bird, Jackie. And I am very slowly dying." The gun slips out of my hand and clatters to the ground as I stare at him, shocked. He doesn't even flinch as the gun hits the ground, continuing to hide his face from me. How could he be _dying_? I nervously gulp, circling around and sitting at the furthest end of the couch from him.

"How?" I breathe. I almost don't believe what he's saying. A Role Holder dying? Sometimes I think it's just all lies, and Role Holders actually can't die. Or they don't care about it. But Jericho ... he's terrified. I can't believe I've met someone who actually really, truly cares about living.

"There are dozens of countries with the Dodo bird. However, their Roles are slowly dying out since it is a role that is not entirely needed." He explains, staring at the licking flames of the fire.

"But how does that affect you?"

"With less of my role around in the other countries I grow weaker. If I die I ... will disappear. There will be no replacement for this role because there will be others to swallow it up and absorb it into their own role. My very clock will stop, and probably vanish." He rests his chin on his clasped fingers which very lightly shakes with terrible anticipation. I remain deathly quiet, scooching closer to him. Jericho is ... scared of dying?

"So why kill Nightmare?"

"By killing other Role Holders and taking their roles I can continue living, by ensuring that they can't simply absorb my role later." So ... he continues to kill Role Holders so they don't take his job. But they're always replaced so does he just go around killing anyone with eyes? A sharp tremble shoots down my spine. When we first met his eyes immediately turned almost cold and dark, calculating something deep in his head. Was he thinking to k-kill me then? I hesitate before sitting next to him, sympathetically looking over his excellent poker face as his eyes remain locked to the constant flames of the fireplace. How do you comfort someone after they tell you something like that? My hand lightly touches his shoulder before I nervously swallow, turning around and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Sorry." I mutter, unable to say anything else.

"For what? It's not like you've done anything harmful to me." He lightly miffs, finally breaking the staring contest with the fire to look at me with a soft smile. "It's a role, nothing more. I do what I can to survive." He says, touching my arm as he holds it in place.

"I want to say sorry for getting mad at you but the bottom line is that you're still trying to kill my boss." I continue, hoping to somehow persuade him to not kill Nightmare. His cheek twitches into a smile, clearly catching on as he rubs my arm.

"I am. But, I suppose you are right. I'll just settle with taking over the territory and the income." He hums as he leans back, wrapping one of his massive arms around my waist.

"Uh, no, that's not what I mean." I say. Gosh dangit he misunderstood!

"No, I understand perfectly what you mean." He says, swallowing my jaw in his hand, "but if I do not take it over then Dupre will. And it would be much, much worse for Nightmare and I."

"So it's a competition."

"I can't go losing out to that young b**** now can I?" He suavely purrs before curling his fingers behind my neck and pulls me forward. His lips softly press against my cheek before letting up. A faint touch of pink riddles my cheeks as I lean back, staring at his smiling face. He kissed me again. But, that was more of a friendly kiss.

Right?

"Thank you for your comfort, Jackie. I feel much better letting that off my chest." And now _mine_ feels so much heavier. I went ahead and judged him without knowing the reason for why he is trying so hard for the Train Station.

"So does this mean you'll stop bombing the Train Station?" I ask, hopeful. He slyly glances in my direction and softly laughs.

"Not at all." He hums taking a gulp of coffee, "it just means I need to quickly take it over before anyone else bombs it while you're there." I heavily sigh and smack my forehead in desperation.

Did this conversation even change anything at _all_?!

‡

Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha oh~ Jericho~ what is Jackie going to do with you? What do you think is going to happen now that Jericho is planning to go on the offense more? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out~


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ready, Jackie?" Elliot asks as I hop out the door of the Train Station. My eyes warily drift up catching sight of him alongside his little army. I can't believe Blood just suddenly decided he wanted to see me and send a freaking army in. I nervously stare at the half dozen of workers who are alongside Elliot as he holds out a hand for me.

"Yeah I'm ready." I say, fixing my blouse. I hesitate before taking his hand letting him escort me down the stairs. I take a quick glance back noticing Gray's distrusting glare. Well it's not like I could have said no. I'm sure Elliot would take me there whether I wanted to or not.

"So~ how was work, Elliot?" I ask, deciding to make small talk with him. He stiffly keeps his eyes forward, his ears nervously flinching as his eyes dart over me and then back up.

"Fine." He states before pointedly looking away. Ok there is definitely something wrong with him. The Dusk shifts to Night in an instant, letting the stars pop up and light up the sky. I remember when Elliot took me stare gazing once. It was a lot of fun even with the twins there causing a ruckus, which half the time he was yelling at them to 'shut the hell up'. I glance over to Elliot staring at his tightly clenched jaw.

I've had enough of this bull crap. I want my friend back and I want him _now_.

"Elliot." I growl, suddenly stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. He looks back, startled and even more tense than ever.

"Can we talk in private?" We need to talk whatever is going on out. He pointedly looks over my head thinking through his options before nodding his head back. The other servants carefully move on, casting curious eyes back as one giggles with a knowing smile.

"Alright Elliot what's going on with you?" I demand, gripping his sleeve to make sure he can't run away from me. His ears immediately flatten as his eyes remain glued to my stomach.

"Is it true?" He whispers gently placing his hands on my shoulder before crouching down.

"Is what true?" I ask watching as he intently stares at my belly. What is he doing?

"Is-Is it true that 'I' knocked you up in Heart Country?!" He shouts, extremely flustered. My mouth pops open as I lean away from him, complete and utter shock rocketing through my exploded brain. Knocked up? _Knocked_ _up_?!

"WHAT?!" I cry, shocked at the sudden exclamation. What makes him think he and I-that I and he - Oh _EW_! The mental images immediately pour into my poor scarred brain as I try to beat the thoughts out. That's disgusting! I would _never_ do that with Elliot!

"Blood told me that 'I' impregnated you back in Heart Country and you didn't have the heart to tell me since I wouldn't remember and that you were freaking out because you are carrying my child and I had no idea about it and-and-and-!" He continues, clearly on the brink of his sanity as he tugs on his own ears, "I was so confused and didn't know what to do so I'm sorry for acting so coldly to you! Are you alright? I swear to take proper care of him or her!" He continues, clasping my hand in his as he earnestly looks into my wide eyes. "I swear I won't abandon you to raise the baby on your own. I swear on my clock that I will do whatever it takes to-,"

"Wait a minute now_ hold on there_!" I growl, slapping a hand over his jabbering mouth. I should have expected Blood to do something like this. I thought he would be a little more mature but he's just a lying brat here in Diamond Country! And poor Elliot for thinking all this time I was with his freaking child! Oh _EW_ the images are back! I rub my eyes trying to permanently erase the images from my mind. "Look, Elliot I'm not pregnant." His face turns blank before he tilts his head, eyes growing wide.

"Abortion?" My anger hits its tipping point as my hands shoot forward snatching hold of his soft ears.

"NO YOU NITWIT!" I growl, yanking on his ears. He lets out a sharp, startled cry as I force his head down, tightly gripping his sensitive ears.

"First of all do I LOOK pregnant to you?!" I angrily demand forcing him to look at my flat stomach. I'm not even chubby so how could he have possibly believed that bull crap?!

"W-W-Well no but it's still in the early stages ... right?" He asks, severely confused before I heavily sigh. I yank his ear up to my lips on the verge of ripping them out of his head.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT YOU IDIOT!" I scream in his ear, only letting go so he can clutch his new disability. Tears dab the corners of his eyes as he protectively holds his ear and backs away from me.

"B-B-But Blood said ... ," he continues, his eyes down casted towards the ground.

"He lied, Elliot."

"My boss does not lie." His second in command of the mafia pops up as I hear a click. My face pales as I stare into the barrel of his gun, his eyes now tiny slits. Oh~ that's right. He thinks Blood is the most perfect boss in the entire world. I rack through my mind trying to find something to salvage the situation.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. But I'm not pregnant alright?" I say as I hop on my feet, watching as his gun stays firmly locked to the center of my head.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" He asks with a smile. He nervously sighs as he wipes his sweaty brow. "You really had me scared there, thinking you were pregnant with my baby!" He laughs before putting his gun away. Well, it's not exact but that's more like the Elliot I know.

"Yeah. It's fine, it's fine." I say happy that he calmed down so quickly. I forgot about his little mood swings every now and then. But I don't remember them being this severe! I jump as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, grinning as he walks be down the street.

"Well, I'm glad! I thought I got a woman pregnant that I don't even know!"

"You _do_ know me. At least, the one in Heart Country did." I continue, smiling out of pure fear. I can't believe he almost shot me because I said that Blood lied. I better watch what I say until this Elliot gets to know me a little better.

"Did I?" He asks, curious as his ear twitches.

"Yeah. You were my best friend, Elliot." I softly say watching as he tilts his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You even shared a carrot cake with me."

"Wow, then we really must have been close friends!" He cries with a laugh, slapping a hand over my back. I stiffly let out a chuckle letting him drag me off towards the Hatter's Mansion. Wow that was close ...

I was just nearly shot by my closest friend!

‡

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Jackie." Blood hums as he takes a sip of tea. I coolly slump against the chair taking a small sip of red tea. I don't like it but Blood seems like he's in a _really_ bad mood. He's been acting a lot nicer to me than the other times he's seen me and the look in his eyes is making me uncomfortable. As if he's waiting for the perfect time to pounce.

"So tell me, Jackie, what have you been busying yourself with lately?" He politely asks as his free hand kneads the head of his cane. I nervously gulp, watching as his glove strains from the force he's putting through his fingers. He's in a _really_ bad mood.

"Not much, really. I've just been mainly fixing up the shops in the Train Station." I casually say before nibbling on a biscotti. Blood's eyes never leave the surface of his tea as he lightly swishes it around in an attempt to make it cooler.

"I see. Any progress?" He asks before taking another sip.

"Uh, yes. All the shops have been cleaned up and we're waiting for replacement windows and furniture after we finish painting the shops." Some of the seats have been completely blown off the tiled ground, such as in a little restaurant in the Train Station, leaving a giant spot of soot where I'm guessing a few explosives went off in the past.

"Excellent. A well furnished establishment is certain to bring in more income." He contently hums as he takes another sip. If I remember right Gray mentioned that both Blood and Jericho want control of the Trains Station.

"Hm ... ," I merely hum along not really sure what to add to the conversation. I think anything I attempt to add will only darken his already pissed mood. "Did something happen, Blood?"

"Hm?" He hums, finally looking up from his tea as he stares into my eyes with a bored yet curious expression.

"You look like you're in a bad mood." I note, carefully watching for his reaction. He pauses in mid sip before his cheek twitches into a smile.

"Hm~ you're worried about me? How sweet." He purrs as he reaches over, numbly rubbing his fingers over the back of my hand. His eyes softened before he pulls back, taking another sip of tea. I glance into his cup noticing that he's also drinking red tea. Why isn't he drinking black tea?

"Did you get bored of black tea?" I ask, motioning to his cup. He perks up for a moment, glancing at his cup.

"No. It seems your lover went ahead and had some fun with my favorite tea shops." He forces a kind smile as his grip tightens over his cane, looking like he wanted to transform it right here and now before mowing down every living thing in sight.

"What do you mean?" I ask, clicking my tongue to the roof of my mouth to re-taste the off flavor. I think I just got a small chuck of the actual tea leaf. Blech.

"He went all over town and burned them all to the ground." He shrugs, swishing the tea around before coolly looking in my direction. "So I thought it would be fun to repay him with tenfold the ferocity." My throat begins to close as I wordless gap, touching my neck with my fingers. Am I having an allergic reaction to the tea? No, I've tasted this before so that can't be it.

"P-Poison?" I rasp questioningly, tightly clutching my neck. I-I can't breathe-!

"Too easy. Simply poisoning you wouldn't get my message across." He miffs before setting his finished tea down. He leans on his elbow, gently sweeping his fingers up my neck and tilt my chin up. "So I decided to get a little creative. It's a shame that I must use this card so soon but I'm afraid that I need to show Bermuda I mean business concerning the Train Station and other territories."

Blood slowly leans in while cupping my jaws pressing his hot lips against my icy mouth. A whimper grows in the back of my throat before it is silenced by his tongue very softly sliding across mine with the terrible taste of sulfur and metal lingering over my taste buds. I lightly convulse as I struggle to breath in, my eyes rolling into the back of my head while I clutch the table cloth. Everything feels weird. My body, my skin, everything. What's going on. Blood pulls back and leans in towards my ear as he chuckles.

"As much fun as it would have been stealing you from Jericho I think this is a much more appropriate response to him burning down my favorite tea stores." He softly croons as he kisses the corner of my jaw. I shake uncontrollably before my jaw slides out of his hands, falling back and onto the ground as I gasp for air. Why can't I breathe-?!

"You know what to do. Get her ready for tonight. I have a meeting with Jericho at the Boney Fish."

"Yes Master Dupre." One of the servant bows before three others pull a water filled plastic back from the bushes. He's going to drown me-?! I struggle to flop away but my legs remain firmly pressed together as my fingers shrink back. W-W-What's happening to me? A large hand clamps over my waist before he tosses me into the large plastic back, tying the end so darkness completely swallows me up.

The cool touch of the water offers relief from the achingly dry air. My fingerless palms tightly remain clasped over my mouth as I thrash around in the dark cold space, feeling it move as someone picks me up. Let me out I'm going to drown in here! The plastic bag slowly grows larger as pain rips down my inner legs. This hurts! What the heck is going on?! A suffocating blanket falls around me as I gasp, trying to push off the fabric.

Wait, I can breathe?

I freeze, taking another hesitant breath. I can breathe? But I'm underwater right now. I wriggle around the encasing clothes and shake my hips, my face tapping against the warm plastic. What in the world is going on here? I blink, staring around the dark space as I run my sides along the plastic. When did they move me into a larger bag? And why can't I touch my face? My palms helplessly tap against my sides unable to even reach my face.

"The Boney Fish right?" A voice speaks up as my watery world sloshes back and forth to movement. I helplessly head butt the sides, thrashing around with all my might. I don't understand how I can move so freely now. Did I shrink?

"Yeah. Heh ... Jericho's going to get one hell of a surprise." Wait, Jericho? Are they going to ambush him? I struggle more fervently smacking into an immovable shoulder as I struggle to move around.

"Ow. She needs to just stop moving." He grows as I hear a click. A gun?!

"No, we need her alive for the boss's revenge." The other says as a door squeaks open. What in the world is going on here? Let me _out_! I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. I don't like it in here let me out! I have to go tell Jericho to stay away from the Boney Fish or whatever it's called. I struggle to swim around as a knife plunges into the plastic bag. They're going to stab me-! The rush of water cascades over me and drags me into blinding light. I struggle to move around as I hit pebbles, staring outside the glass encased box filled with water.

"Heh ... adds a whole new meaning to sleeping with the fishes doesn't it?" One faceless chuckles before glancing over his shoulder. "S*** let's get out of here." He huffs, running off and blasts through the back doors. What's going on? Where am I? I glance around spying pure white countertops and countless faceless running around with chef hats and neat uniforms. Cooks? My gosh where the hell am I?

My eye catches sight of a red and black koi fish in the reflection. I jerk back, watching as it mirrors my movements. A slimy, scaly presence scraps over my side as a large black and white koi fish mindlessly swims past me. That fish is _huge_!

Wait a minute.

I nervously wriggle my legs watching as the tail moves back and forth in the reflection. No ... I open my mouth, watching as the beautiful koi copies the movement.

I've been turned into a _fish_?!

"It's nice to see you, Jericho. I hear you are particularly fond of this restaurant." Blood's watered down voice hums. I sloppily turn around spying Blood's clear face through the few sea weeds in the tank. My tail swishes back and forth as I approach the other side of the tank spying a very fancy restaurant on the other side.

"It's my favorite, actually. Some of the best coffee and wine around." Jericho hums as he swishes around some red wine, taking a small sip. Jericho! Oh my gosh! You need to get out! I furiously thrash around trying to swim over to him. Oh how the heck do you even skim like this?! I struggle to move my hips and front fins, scraping against the ground as I try to swim closer to him.

"I've never been fond of fish before but I'm thinking to give it a try today, during our negotiation." Blood smiles as he slyly glances into the tank, finding me in an instant before winking.

"Have you gentlemen made your choice? We have a great variety of carp and bass." A waiter says as he flips out a notepad.

"I wonder which I should take." Blood muses, tapping the glass right in front of me. His smile grows more devious as he trails his finger across, almost as if to cut my throat with his digit. Horror washes through me as my carp mouth falls open.

He's going to eat me?!

"Now hold on, Dupre. Here, it is customary to pick each other's fish." Jericho corrects, glancing into the tank as his eyes pass right over me. Jericho, look at me! Can't you see that I have eyes? Can't you see my choker around my neck?! I look around the tank noticing black straps with number dangling from each fish's neck. He won't look twice at me because I look just like all the other fish.

"This one here will be yours, Blood." Jericho continues, pointing out a particularly fat and juicy one.

"I'm flattered. And you, Jericho, will have this one here." Dupre immediately says as he points to me. I try to quickly back up but the waiter looks up, catching side of my silver locket.

"Excellent. You're meals will be out shortly." The waiter says as he taps his pen to the pad and heads towards the kitchen doors. I tremble with fear as I back up, madly wriggling my tail back and forth.

Jericho is going to eat me!

I flip around spying the same waiter come into the kitchen and show a skinnier faceless his notepad. He takes it before trotting over to the tank, rolling his sleeves up before expertly searching the tank for the particular fish. He glances at me before the other one, slipping the lid off before smoothly reaching in. I dart to the nearest corner, dipping beneath the other fish. Don't eat me! No! I refuse to be eaten! His hand pauses before scooping up the other fish, setting the lid back on. A-A-Am I safe? I stare at the chef as he slams the fish onto a cutting board, raising a large heavy butcher's knife up.

_CLACK_

My jaw drops as I watch the decapitated fish utter it's last breath before falling limp. The chef heartlessly brushes the head into a nearby trashcan, handing the fish off to another faceless with a hat before locking eyes with me.

I'm next.

I sink to the bottom and barely evade his hand at every turn, kicking up sand wherever I can and stay low. Please, please mistake me for just another fish! I rear back before darting full blast into the glass right at Jericho's head. He glances over, spying my gapping mouth before softly smiling.

"My, you picked quite the frisky one for me Dupre." Jericho laughs as he taps the glass, a somewhat hazy look to his eye. Is he drunk? Blood must be trying to get him drunk so he can kill him. No, no Jericho look at my eyes! Please, I'm right here so just look at my freaking eyes! I try to scream as a heavy hand slaps over my back, his fingers curling around my torso before pulling me out of the water. I take a deep breath before the dry air attacks my scales, helplessly watching as he turns towards the kitchen.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!

I desperately jump in his hands, thrashing with all my might. I won't get eaten! I won't! I _refuse_ to be eaten by Jericho! No no no no no-!

"Whoa-!" The chef gasps, trying to get a hold of my body as he tightly squeezes me. Stop that hurts so so much!

"You got that?" A chef asks as he pauses in his work of scaling my other fish buddy.

"Naw I got it." He says, slamming me against the cutting board still dripping with the other one's blood. The faceless looks around the table. "Now where's my knife? Ah, there it is." He says before pinning me down and reaching over to pick it up.

Like _hell_ you are!

I powerfully thrust my tail up, slapping him across the face. He lets go, startled as he held his cheek.

"Ha! She slapped you like it was a bad~ date!" The other chef laughs as I wordless flop around the counter. Away, I need to get away from here!

"D*** fish!" The chef growls as he reaches for me. I curl up before slapping my tail down, flipping through the air. Hot metal sizzles against my side as I painfully flop around. This is burning me _help_-!

"Ha! Now it looks like she _wants_ to be cooked. She landed right in the pan with oil herself!" I silently open my mouth to scream as the oil slips between my gills causing an agonized burning to sear through my left side. It's not funny, it's not! I'm _burning_ over here! I suck in the pain before making one last powerful flop, flipping out of the pan and land right on the handle. The chef's mouth drops as he raises his arms, letting out a pained scream as the boiling oil splashes onto my face.

A-Away ... I need to get a-way ... I powerlessly twitch against the cold tile ground, gapping as I try to roll under the stove. Please, no more ... it hurts, it hurts so much and I can't breathe or-

"Wilfred, what in the world is going on here?" Jericho's soothing voice asks as the doors swing open. I struggle with all my might to inch over to him but the pain searing through my left side is too much. C-Can't ... breathe ...

"Geh, that fish is a wild one!" His partner shouts as the chef dunks his head under a faucet with cold running water. I longingly watch the water struggling to gulp some of its precious liquid form down. Please help me ... I can't m-move ... Jericho casts his sights over me before chuckling with a soft smile. My heart throbs as he moves over to me, gently running a finger down my side. That feels ... good. Jericho, please, please please help ...

"How about this then? I'll go ahead and make my own dinner." Jericho grins as he expertly rolls back his sleeves. My eyes slightly widen as I limply tap my tail to the ground. Jericho, can't you see my eyes? I don't understand why you can't see them. Are you too tipsy to notice? Or my choker. The other fish had numbers but I have a locket. Jericho, please look closer!

"No no, you can't, Don!" He cries, mortified with the thought. Jericho's finger and thumb pinch my lower lip making a jolt of electricity shoot down my spine. C-Can't ... move-!

"It's fine, I insist! It's been a while since I cooked up my own fish." He smoothly hums before laying me across the cutting board. My eyes roll up towards the ceiling as my little heart flutters with fright. Jericho smoothly raises the thick butcher's knife, smiling at his future meal. I can't breathe or move. Jericho, Jericho please stop-!

"JERICHO STOP!" A gravedigger bursts through the back doors, grasping his arm which is pouring with blood. Jericho looks up, startled as the heavily breathing man catches his breath.

"What are you doing here? Has something happened to Jackie?" Jericho asks, troubled as he whips the knife down. The blade sticks into the cutting board, barely grazing my tailfin. C-Can't ... breathe. The man stumbles forward, almost shoving Jericho out of the way as he grasps my body and dunks me into a nearby sink filled with water.

"T-This _IS_ Jackie! Before we had time to tell you Blood's men ambushed us." He breathlessly explains, rasping as he moves me back and forth in the small space. My eyes flutter as I begin to breathe, letting him move me back and forth to get the water into my system. Oh thank goodness he made it in time! Jericho's mouth pops open as he rushes over to the glass sink, worriedly looking his gaze over me. His bright, blue eyes lock with mine as I hold completely still, enjoying the fish's version of CPR.

Oh thank goodness this man was here to stop him. I'm sure this is the last place Jericho would have thought I am in, particularly as a fish. M-Makes sense ... that he wouldn't think twice looking at a fish especially if he's a little buzzed. My heart frighteningly jumps all over the place as strength returns to my body. Jericho's head shoots up as anger I've never seen him express before explode behind his eyes. He raises his gun, cocking it at the tank exactly where a frowning Blood was sitting.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Various screams drift in and out of my consciousness as I try to wriggle around. Oh gosh I don't think I've ever thought this but _please_ at least hit Dupre with a bullet! He tried to have me freaking eaten! As things quiet down Jericho quickly returns to the glass sink, barking orders at a few other guards that are there.

"That's enough, thank you. Go get checked out by a doctor." He breathlessly orders, very gently sliding his hand under my belly as me motions me back and forth in the water. I melt into his gently cradling hand as he very softly rubs my sides, making me relax in his gentle grasp. Is he massaging me? His fingers squeeze my belly before he pulls his hand up and examines the white dust-like particles on his fingers. "White Dust, a sign of the liquid form of Fish Change. You two go to the Black Market and get some Reverser. Chop it up into pieces small enough so it dissolves in water fast. You, get me a bucket filled with fresh water from the storage lake in the back of the restaurant immediately."

"Yessir!" They quickly inhale, frightened before scurrying off to do their various jobs. He casts his icy blue eyes over me, worriedly moving me back and forth.

"Jackie, everything is going to be just fine. Let me take care of this."

"My shop-!" A chef wails, obviously displeased with the damages done.

_BANG_

"EEEEEKKKK-!" The man shrieks. My eye lazily rolls down and around, spying the main chef backed up into the wall with a bullet hole just beside his ear where a little blood is.

"Did it e_v_er occur to you that it was strange seeing a fish with eyes?!" Jericho spits with a deadly hiss. A frightened shiver runs down my spine as I see the passionate anger flare up behind his blue eyes. Scary! So scary! His hand remains ever so gentle, deeply contradicting with the deadly gaze pointed at the main chef.

"B-B-B-B-But that fish was chosen a-a-a-and with orders flooding in things are missed and - oh please spare me, Don!" He cries, clearly frightened to death because of his mistake. Jericho kept his gun aimed at the poor man keeping his finger just barely touching the trigger. Is he actually going to shoot him? Jericho lets out a deep sigh before pulling his gun away.

"The only reason you are still alive is because we have known each other for years. And I do take into account my alcohol intake for the night. Be thankful." Jericho growls before turning his attention to me, very gently moving me back and forth as his fingers softly squeeze and rub my sides. This actually feels very, very nice. It's like a fish massage. Unless he's trying to keep me from going belly up?

"H-Here you are, Master Bermuda." A guard stutters, slapping down a large tin tub filled with fresh lake water. The sloshing liquid looks amazingly appetizing as Jericho's fingers wrap beneath my softer belly, quickly hoisting me up and sets me in the tub in one go.

"Help me carry this to the Art Museum. And you, go prepare a fish tank with lake water in my office. I expect it to be done by the time I get there."

"Y-Yes Don!" He squeaks before whipping around and running out of sight. My tail weakly moves back and forth as I sink to the bottom reveling the cool touch of the metal. This feels good. So much better than that hot liquid. Fingers lightly prod my side and push me forward as Jericho worriedly looks into the water.

"Keep swimming, Jackie. An ill moving fish is a dead fish." He warns, looking a little paler. But the bottom feels so _good_. Especially on my side. My tail twitches, unwillingly propelling me forward as I circle the small tub of water. My burns slide against the cool metal as I make continuous circles in the water while Jericho and the guard pick up the handles, quickly moving out of the kitchen. Water droplets spring around the top of the water. I swim up, feeling a few of the droplets hit me. I wonder when it started to rain?

"This is very heavy, Don." The servant complains, looking around for an easier way to do the task. I stare up into the sky keeping my gaze on Jericho's flustered and deeply troubled expression as the water sloshes back and forth, occasionally splashing onto his nice dress pants and sleeves. Jericho is so nice to do all this.

But he still nearly ate me.

"Quiet." Jericho roughly growls.

"Easy for you to say, the man that's already dead. I still have a life to live. Ah, there's something." The guard says, tugging the tub with him along with Jericho.

"You there, children, let us use your skateboards." The guard says as I hear muttering complaints. Jericho heavily sighs and reaches into his pocket.

"Here, take this as compensation." He tiredly offers with a thick stack of cash, too exhausted to argue with the kids. _How_ many hundreds is that?!

"Wow wee mister thanks!" A childish voice shouts before tiny feet patter against the sidewalk. I slide across the tub as they heavily set me down. I endlessly stare at Jericho, watching as he heavily exhales and wipes his brow off. He's such a hard worker, too. Never complaining or whining, always getting the job done with hiccups. Well, I guess someone with three roles would have to be very organized.

"Good idea." Jericho exhales as they move behind the tub and start pushing.

"Faster and more efficient." The guard hums, glancing over to Jericho with a smile. "You're flustered, Don."

"Yeah? How so?" He grunts, gripping the edge to slow me down as the tub tilts. We're going down a hill? Oh please don't let go ...

"You would have thought of this in the first place if you weren't so, what is it, distracted?" The guard grins as he nudges Jericho's side. His eyes soften as he smiles back at the guard.

"Perhaps." He relents as his finger tips turn white. I graze my side over his white digits. He must be gripping pretty hard so I don't slip out of his hands. I swim around to the deeper side of the tub watching as water spills over the edge. How sharp of an incline are we at right now?

_BANG BANG_

"Don-!" The guard cries as Jericho's white fingers vanish. The waters suddenly shift moving towards the back of the tub. Did they drop me?! My mouth wordlessly gaps as I feel my body press against the back from the momentum of falling. Oh _crap_!

"Do NOT let her go!" Jericho's gruffly shouts as more shots ring out. We're being attacked?! I look back to the guard spying him barely clinging to the side as he sneers, leaping over the tub of water and plants his feet in front of us. He leans over the tub, struggling to use his feet as breaks while blood drips into the water. He's hurt! And where's Jericho? Is he alright?!

The guard growls under his breath before he suddenly falls back. The tub flips over splattering me against the ground with the flood of water rushing at me. I flip over the ground spying the tub perfectly upright with water still sloppily sloshing around. Thank goodness it's upright but I'm not in it! The guard shakily gets to his feet, obviously thrown for a major loop as he looks around. Did I run him over?!

"Miss Jackie?" He calls, looking through the pouring rain. He stumbles over to the tub, gasping as he sees that I'm not there.

"M-Miss Jackie, flop if you're near!" He shouts, panicked as he looks all around and grasping his hair. "Master Bermuda will _never_ forgive me if I kill his lady fish friend!" I'm right here! I flinch as I edge back, flipping my tail against the ground as I rasp in water from a stream at the edge of the road. Oh thank goodness water! I curl back before heavily slamming my tail into the road and flip into the little stream. I slowly inch along, painfully scrapping against the road as I take some much needed breaths. My heart stops as I hear cascading waterfall, flipping around to spy a storm drain steadily approaching.

Oh my gosh _not the storm drain_!

I helplessly flop against the forceful water leading me to the storm drain. Noooooo I don't want to die like this-! My fins weakly flutter against the water as I roll around trying to stop myself. No no no no no~!

I jump as sudden hands tightly snatch me up, yanking me out of the little flat stream and into greedy hands.

"A fish ... another fish ... thank you," he sobs, rubbing his thumb against my scales. "Now my kids can eat!"

"Hey, you _drop that fish_-!" The guard shouts as he whips out his gun. The man flinches back before tucking me under his arm and dashing into an alley. "No, stop that's not a fish!"

"You just want to eat it yourself! I need it more!" The man shouts as he takes a sharp turn. Wait a minute. This is the same guy that took my fish from before!

...

No wait he's going to _eat_. _ME_!

I fervently struggle in his arms flopping and jumping and helplessly biting his arm as he makes a mad dash for it into the alley ways. S-Stop I can't breathe!

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Gah-!" The man shouts as I fly out of his arms. I furiously flap my little fins, trying to miraculously fly my way to safety. My face smacks into the ground before I roll to a stop, stunned as I flop in a puddle. C-Can't breathe! Please help!

"M-Miss Jackie, don't worry I will take care of you." The guard promises as he quickly picks me up. He sneers over at the groaning man trying to crawl away.

"Alley scum. Don't you ever think of stealing from the Bermudas!" He spits, whipping his gun around.

"No please no-!" He begs.

_BANG_

The man shudders to the ground, dead before the guard pockets his weapons and takes off with me in hand. My vision falters as I gap for water, struggling to move. Why did you shoot him?! He has kids he needs to feed! B-But even though he was going to eat me I understand why he did it before. B-But I'm dying and he's dead and his kids are starving and - oh this is too much thinking I just can't freaking _breathe_!

"Jake-!" Jericho shouts, looking around by the tub of water.

"I-I'm here, Don." He cries back before immediately dropping me into the water. The guard roughly snatches my torso furiously moving me back and forth in the water. Too fast too fast! His hands roughly come to a stop as Jericho's hand catches the guard's wrist, giving him a glare so fierce I thought the guard was going to keel over in fright.

"Gently, Jake." He hisses as Jericho's hand slides over Jake's, gently touching my belly as he moves me back and forth. Jake pulls his hand away, watching with a puzzled and abashed expression.

"M-My apologies, Done. I was afraid I was too late and was in a panic." He fervently apologies watching the proper way to get a fish breathing again.

"Just remember that you must always be gentle with a lady, Jake." Jericho smiles, pleased as my gills smoothly open and close. Thank goodness he's here. If he wasn't then the guard, Jake, would have drowned me, a fish, in water!

"Are you well, Don?" The guard asks, concerned as he touches Jericho's shoulder. My eyes close as I concentrate on the soothing motion of back and forth. Metal ... metal salt? Why am I tasting that? My gaze shoots up spying red coloring Jericho's arm. He was shot?!

"I'm fine. Let's hurry and take her back." Jericho replies lightly letting me slide out of his comforting hand. I continue to swim in circles watching as they set the tub on the skateboards and continue to the Art Museum.

All of them are so _dedicated_. Jake could have easily left and told Jericho that I slipped down the storm drain or that guy with the family caught me. My heart throbs for the faceless man as I slowly swim around, keeping the water flowing through my gills. I understand why he tried to steal me. I can understand why he was shot and killed. But it still hurts. I glide around the tub watching as Jericho and Jake lift the tub up with a painful groan. They stiffly move up in jerking movements as other guard's faces pop into view. We are at the Art Museum already?

"M-Master Bermuda, are you alright? You're bleeding!" One shouts as Jericho's usually calm facade slowly sinks into annoyance.

"I'm fine, I'm _fine_! Is the tank ready?" Jericho growls as his annoyance starts to peek. I wonder how buzzed he still is. I can see that he's not as coordinated and his eyes are a bit hazy but he seems to mainly be in the right frame of mind. I wonder how strong the alcohol was?

"W-With a filter and everything needed to suffice life, Don." Another replies.

"Good." He growls with a slight grunt. A pained look darts across his face as he clenches his teeth. I'll bet all this heavy lifting is bothering his back.

"Here, Master Bermuda allow me to assist." A guard says as he takes hold of the back end to help.

"You drop this tub you both will spend the night in the lake thinking about what you've done." Jericho growls, trotting down the hall a little faster. I cringe down into the bottom of the tub as they slightly tilt it, barely fitting it through the door before setting it down beside Jericho's desk.

"Thank you, all of you. Now get me some fish feed, a doctor, and some coffee." He orders as Jake's hands delicately wrap around my belly. I hold absolutely still for him worried that I'll slip out of his smaller hands if I move too much. I've done enough falling for one day. And my entire left side if throbbing because of that stupid oil. Thank goodness none of it got on my face. I take a deep, fresh breath of water as I slip into the large tank big enough to hold a full sized person placed behind Jericho's desk. I slowly swim around drinking in the water and savoring every last breath. This feels so much better. Hm? I sink down a little catching a glimpse of a little chest with bubbles floating out. Oh now that's just adorable.

"Hold still, Don." Someone says as Jericho grunts. I turn around spying Jericho stiffly sitting on the couch with a man dressed as a doctor holding thread between his teeth as he sews Jericho's arm.

"The damage?"

"Nothing a time period or two won't fix. You were sloppy, getting a little drunk with Blood in the same room." The doctor brazenly admonishes, continuing to fix

"I had the advantage." Jericho states, exhaling before shakily taking a big gulp of coffee.

"And he the ultimate weapon against you." The doctor counters, glancing over me to with a wary expression. His lips tighten as he takes a double take, watching as I swim back and forth. "She's been burned."

"Burned?" Jericho asks, his eyes immediately shooting up towards me. He studies me as I swim back and forth. They've only just noticed? Jericho gets to his feet, leaving the scolding doctor as he earnestly searches my side for imperfections. "How can you tell?"

"In your buzzed state it's no surprise you can't tell." The doctor bravely miffs, coming alongside him as he points out my left side. "The scales are discolored. It almost looks like they tries to fry her alive." Jericho's face sinks to a deadly glare as he grinds his teeth, clearly pissed beyond all reasoning.

"I want him dead." Jericho icily states. What?! Jericho, no he was only doing his job even though that place is a fish's hell! I turn around and butt my head against the glass, trying to hit him. You can't do that!

"He was only doing his job."

"And I'm sure he won't even touch a fish for at least forty time changes after what happened." Jake chuckles, taking Jericho's empty cup from his hands before curling his fingers around the new mug. Jericho immediately takes a gulp, letting out of pained breath.

"It's still hot." Jake warns with a sympathetic sigh. Jericho carefully studies me, never looking back at the other faceless. I nervously swim around suddenly self-conscious. Don't stare at me I feel so awkward swimming around like this.

"I know I'm being impossible right now. Just leave me be and let me spout what I want." Jericho sighs, swishing the coffee around before taking another sip. "Leave."

"We will be back with the medicine shortly. They are chopping it up now as we speak." Jake says as they leave the room. The second the door shuts Jericho falls to his knees, angrily smacking his fist against the carpet floor.

"D*** IT!" He shouts, sharply inhaling before shakily exhaling. I rub against the glass trying to reach out to him. He looks absolutely pissed. Don't be mad, Jericho. I'm fine! This little burn is nothing. I flinch as I spy a white piece of paper float up into the water. Huh? Oh no Jay's picture! I desperately nip at it trying to get it back somehow. The water is going to ruin it, the only picture I have left of my twin brother!

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this, Jackie. It's pathetic, seeing a grown man lose his temper like this." Jericho regretfully groans as he runs a hand through his hair. J-Jericho my picture! Please get my picture out of the water! I swim up to the top and powerfully lash my tail around. He jumps as the water splashes onto his back, staring into the water. I continually follow the tearing little picture around trying to direct his attention to it. Please Jericho pick it up for me. It's precious to me. His eyes study my uneven swimming, locking eyes on the piece of paper.

"What's this, hm?" He asks, noticing my open locket before standing up.

"Oh, a picture." He says, pulling back his sleeve before reach in. I back off watching as he gently scoops up the picture and hold it up.

"Two of you?" He asks, studying the two pictures.

"Ah~ the water's done quite a bit of damage to it." He sighs glancing back to my worried face. His cheek twitches into a smile before setting it on his desk.

"Don't worry, Jackie," he says as he softly pats his finger to the glass wall, "I'll restore it perfectly for you." He promises before staring at my torso. He reaches in again, unfastening my choker and wipes it dry on his shirt. That leather isn't really supposed to get wet at all. Now ... now it could actually be ruined. Jericho studies it, probably coming to the same conclusion before setting it on his desk.

"I'll fix everything, Jackie I promise." He smiles. He tilts his head, very lightly running his knuckle against the glass. "I'll bet you were terrified, sweetheart." He smiles before frowning as someone knocks.

"The medicine is ready." A voice calls out making Jericho relax slightly. He's really wound up. I stare at his bandaged arm as he stands up, walking over to the door.

"Good. Bring it in." Jericho says as he opens the door and lets the guards in. The guards hand him a towel and set a large bowl of what looks like sugar on his desk. What is that?

"And the change of clothes?" He asks, rubbing his fingers between the powdery substance.

"Someone is out getting it now. There aren't any women who live here that we could just use their clothes." Jericho sighs, setting the towel on the desk before picking up the large bowl.

"Any longer and these effects will be harder to erase. Bring me one of my shirts, then."

"Of course, Don." They both slightly bow before taking their leave. I stare at the bowl as he picks it up, about to dump it in before thinking twice.

"I swear I won't be looking at you in any sort of inappropriate way." He swears before dumping the whole bowl in, sloshing it around with his hand. I swim around in a flurry gagging at the clogging chemicals sticking to my gills. U-Ugh I can't breathe again! A warm, soft hand slides under my chin, lifting it above the water as I cough and shakily inhale. A-Air. I can breathe air. I slump to the side, trying to get my balance before pinning my legs against either side of the tank. I feel so dizzy ...

"The water is a pure white so I can't see anything." Jericho's voice reassures as his palm touches my cheek. I sigh as he pulls me over, pressing a warm part of lips to my jaw. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick," I rasp out, couching out the rest of the water in my lungs. I look down spying my fingers form between the webs and watch as the webbing recedes back to its proper place. W-Wow. That was freaky. I look away feeling as my body becomes my own once more. I'm just going to pretend I never saw that. My eyes close as I rest my chin on the side of the glass, numbly watching Jericho stand up between his desk and the shelves. with a towel in hand.

"Stand up. I won't see anything." He gently comforts, sliding his hand along my side before wrapping it around my waist. I brace myself against the edges of the tank, shakily standing up to my weak legs. Ow ... I can hardly even stand up! A soft towel drapes over my back as Jericho leans over and fastens his arms around my torso. My heart jerks as he presses his chest against my back ensuring he has a good grip. He's just so ... _big_. It feels like he's everywhere.

"Excuse me." He says before lifting me clear out of the water. I numbly hang from his arm as he slips me out, dangling me over another towel laid across the floor between his desk and the wall. I reach down with my feet and carefully steady myself trying not to rely on him too much. His back is still hurting him I'm sure.

"You got it?" He mutters, making heat spread through my body like a wild fire.

"Y-Yeah." I meekly croak, feeling his arms slowly slide off. The moment his hands are gone my legs give out harshly dropping me to the ground. Ow ... I think I hit my chin there.

"Are you alright?" He asks, smoothly hopping to the ground and touches my arm. I cringe at the soreness, glancing over my left side. Where are the burn marks? I thought there would be some here. I can definitely feel the throbbing pain so where is it?

"Y-Yeah, fine."

"How's your left side?" He frets, sliding his hand down the length of my arm. I keep a tight grip on the towel, flushing as his fingers intertwine with mine.

"Sore."

"That's good." He breathes, glancing over my exposed left leg. "Since you have grown into your normal size the burn that you got as a fish will have spread over your left side. It isn't nearly as severe as I was afraid it would be." He says glancing over to the office door.

"Stay low." He says before getting up.

"We have one of your shirts Don." A guard announces with a faint rapping.

"Stay there and I'll come get it." He answers smoothly taking the shirt from them before shutting the door. I heavily sigh rubbing my eyes. That was really scary ... I was nearly eaten!

"Wear this until the others come back with a change of clothes for you." He offers, handing me just a silk black shirt. I lightly flush with embarrassment and look off to the side.

"T-Thank you, Jericho." I mutter as he turns around, leaning against the desk with his back to me. Well, he gives more or less privacy and that's respectable. I hesitantly slip off the towel and quickly get dressed, buttoning up the shirt. My fingers tremble as I finish the last one, the events of the day suddenly crashing down like an emotional tsunami bent on complete and utter destruction.

Blood turned me into a fish.

He picked me out specifically so Jericho would unknowingly eat me.

I nearly got decapitated.

I was burned in oil and nearly fried alive.

I couldn't breathe for half the time I was a fish.

I was so weak, so small, so helpless against everything that anything could have easily ended me. A miss placed step, the butcher's knife, leaving me out of the water for too long, not moving me back and forth so I could breathe. Being a fish was _hard_!

A slight hiccup crawls out of my throat as the emotions terribly crash over me.

"E-Eaten ... ," I mutter as my chest tightens, uncontrollable sobs scratching their way to the surface.

"Hm?" Jericho hums, taking a cautious glance back to make sure I was dressed before looking at the tears dabbing my eyes.

"E-Eaten! Y-yo-you almost _ate_ me!" I accuse, swallowing my fears as my chest grows tighter and tighter. Jericho's harsh eyes soften as he gets up, lightly pressing his hand against my back.

"I did. And I would have never known it, either." He replies, obviously shaken himself as he sits me down on the couch in front of the fire place. I tightly clench my teeth, wiping the waterworks away with the borrowed shirt. His heavy arm rests over my shoulders as he pulls me into a sideways hug, patting my arm comfortingly.

"A-And Blood! He knew! He changed me into a fish and stuffed me in a black bag and threw me in with the fishes a-a-a-an-and-!" I stutter clearly tipping over the edge of sanity. Wonderland is crazy no matter where I go. This is the worst it's gotten, being changed into a fish and nearly _eaten_ by my landlord!

"A-And that chef! That place is a fish's hellish nightmare! I nearly got decapitated and burned and stepped on or-or-or Jericho, you nearly loped my head off!" I wail, sniffling as he reaches out and wipes my tears away.

"I know."

"W-Why didn't you see my eyes?! Or my choker?!" I cry, unable to hold back my questions any longer. He heavily sighs and pulls me onto his lap, pushing my head to my shoulder.

"I did notice your eyes, actually." He says. "I ... for some reason, thought nothing of it. Whether it was the drinks or me remembering my younger years for some reason." His eyes narrow, puzzled with himself as he pats my head. "There there, Jackie you're safe here."

"You almost ate me!"

"I did."

"My head almost got chopped off!"

"I know. Jackie-,"

"I almost _died_!" I repeat as my mind runs at a hundred miles per hour. Oh my gosh I'm really, really freaking out over here! I mean, that was scary and I mean _super_ scary! I genuinely thought I was going to die there at any time. But ...

When Jericho was about to kill me I almost didn't mind it.

What is wrong with me? He would have chopped me up to bits and happily slurped down my blood in the form of soup if that guard hadn't shown up. So why was I more willing to let Jericho chop me up than some stupid chef?

"Jackie, listen-,"

"That was so _scary_~!" I rant with a choking sob at the end, holding my precious little head to make sure it's still attached to my neck. Jericho's fingers run through my hair as he pulls back, pressing his lips against my blubbering mouth. My mind immediately goes blank as the taste of red wine slips between my lips, lightly licking the tip of my tongue before receding back with a small pop. My eyes grow wide as my heart performs back flips for his all seeing piercing, half lidded blue gaze to see.

"I was terrified, Jackie," he admits, sick of hearing my one sided panic as he taps his forehead to mine, "I thought my clock had stopped when I found out you were that fish, and that I was about to be the one to end your delicate life. I was and still am furious at that s***ty Dupre for dragging you into this conflict when you have nothing to do with it. I'm only glad that ... you are here in my arms, safe and sound from further harm at the time being," Jericho hesitantly continues, pulling me into a tight hug. I hide my flushing face from his line of sight in the crook of his neck, staring at his adam's apple bobbing ever few minutes with nervous gulps. My body almost immediately starts to relax in his powerful embrace, melting into his soft warmth. I feel so ... safe. When was the last time I felt safe while hugging someone, especially in this kind of position?!

"Thank you, Jericho." I whisper, hesitantly returning the hug around his shoulders. His hands tightly press against my back as he sets his forehead to my shoulder, deeply inhaling.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He breathes, again pressing his lips to my skin but this time against my neck. I melt into the affection softly exhaling as his hands comfortingly rub my back. Heh ... I like Jericho. I could tell he was obviously freaking out before. He's done so much for me but I have hardly done anything for him.

"Yeah ... but I don't think I can ever eat fish again." I lightly comment, trying to repay him even a little bit through some bad humor. He dryly chuckles, keeping me in his embrace.

"I wouldn't expect you to," he hums as again his soft lips touch my shoulder, "No wonder he wanted to hold the meeting here. He was planning to watch me eat you all the while knowing that fact, and probably at the end say something cheesy about it. I'll bet he was hoping through my depression he'd be able to get his hands on the Train Station." He says rather emotionlessly as his hand lightly rubs my back in a soothing motion.

"I was nearly _eaten_ and that's what you think about?" I respond, more so curiously than horrified. I should be terrified at that fact but ... if anyone were to end up eating me I'd prefer it to be Jericho.

"Well it explains why he was all smiles tonight." He says with a softened smile. His fingers gently comb through my hair as he tugs at the threads, kissing my cheek. "You need your rest. I hope you'll be alright if you take a break from the Train Station for a few time changes, yes?"

"B-Break? But I have work there." I immediately say as an automatic answer. Why take a break?

"As do I and every other mafia oriented family will be doing for a while until things are settled." He points out as he softly pinches a subtle line down the back of my head. I shiver with delight and hold back an embarrassing hum, silencing it in his shoulder. W-What was that?

"Y-Yeah?"

"So you will be taking a break from the Train Station for a little while."

"B-But my work ... ," I continue. But I work there and I can't take breaks whenever I want.

"You can work here. I've always thought the Art Museum needed a woman's touch." He pleasantly hums as he repeats the same stimulating touch down to the base of my skull. A heated sensation radiates through my body as I pull myself closer into his embrace, encouraging the strange touch. That feels strangely nice.

"F-Fine." I finally cave, trembling with a faint flush. W-What's gotten into me? I'm pushing myself right up against a mafia head! Jericho smiles and combs his fingers through my hair, igniting the fiery sensation as he touches his lip to my earlobe.

"Excellent. I look forward to your hard work, Miss Jackie."

‡

Uh oh ... who else thinks Jericho's using a bit of his sexiness to influence Jackie? And I do wonder how things will proceed from here on out~ How will Nightmare react to her leaving the Train Station and do you think Blood will die down a bit after this explosive show to Jericho that Blood means business? **_20 REVIEWS_** for the next since this is the longest chapter I've ever written.


	11. Chapter 11

"Here you are. Would you like a sample of our famous stuffed mushrooms?" I offer trying to put on the best fake smile I can. I'm just so worried about Jericho, the Train Station, my job, and on top of all that my freaking _life_. Blood nearly had me chopped up and served on a platter the other night for crying out loud!

"O-Oh, why, no thank you." The woman waves me off with a nervous smile before fleeing into another room. I heavily sigh as a fellow servant pats me on the back. I glance over to his tray spying hardly any of his bacon wrapped scallops left on the plate. My gosh I hate their good salesmanship.

"It's alright. It takes practice to smile all day. Eventually you just end up smiling all the time." He comforts with a perfect grin. I roll my eyes and look around the room noticing the obvious three meter radius everyone makes when I'm near. Is my worry really putting off such a strong vibe?

"Yeah." I sigh trying to smile through my aching feet. I'm not happy that I have to wear high heels and a skirt but if that's what it takes then fine. I glance around the room noticing the other servants mingling with the guards, casting glances in my direction every now and then. I think it's funny how Jericho has mainly men working for him. So old fashion, I think. My cheek twitches into a smile. Well, good old fashion chivalry is pretty nice. Ever since I started working here a few time changes ago I haven't had to open a door for myself since there was always a guard or servant to do it for me. I won't lie, the attention is kind of nice.

It's so much different from my workshop back home.

A slight throbbing in my head catches my attention before I shake off the thought. I need to stop getting so distracted and start handing these out before the next swap. I'm sure I'll get yelled at if not enough are gone by the end.

"Those stuffed mushrooms look delicious. Mind if I take one?" A suave voice purrs as a white gloved hand slides by my cheek. I whip my head around spying Blood pulling back a toothpick with a small stuffed mushroom on the other end. My heart nearly stops as I he takes a bite of the food, visibly judging it. "Not bad, but I'm in the mood for some _fish_."

"We don't have any." I growl, backing up from him. I glance to the side noticing the stiff guards and other servants tense up. Why is Blood even here?

"Oh? Jackie, you're working here?" Elliot cautiously asks, flickering his eyes over my outfit.

"O-Oh, yeah. I'm taking a break from the Train Station for a little while."

"So you've caught something else more interesting in your snare?" Blood asks with a dark chuckle at the end. My eyes narrow as I keep my sights on Elliot. If I look at Blood I might try to pop him one in the nose.

"It's just a change in pace." I explain, turning to offer the tray to a nearby woman but instead almost bump into the bloody twins.

"Oh yummy snacks!"

"Thanks, big sister!" They cry, immediately taking a dozen each in their arms and proceed stuffing themselves silly with it. My gosh why would he bring these two along?! Elliot I can understand but the twins will actually try to _start_ fights in the Art Museum!

"Knock it off you brats!" Elliot huffs, slapping them both on the back. They look back and stick their tongues out.

"Stupid rabbit!" The twins complain as Elliot starts to lecture them about who knows what. I glance back to Blood noticing his intent stare towards me.

"What do you want?" I ask, unable to keep the annoyance out of my tone. I'll bet he's just here to taunt me.

"Some company here in the Art Museum, that is all. Do you know where Jericho is?" He asks, glancing to either side almost as if he is expecting him to bust into the hallway shooting.

"None of your business." I snap back.

"Well then I suppose you will do instead. Show me around won't you?" He croons, wrapping his arm around my waist as he pops the tray out of my hand.

"Hey-!"

"Here you are. Double duty for you." Blood hands off the tray to the closest servant, tightly gripping my hip.

"Get. _Off_." I growl giving him my best glare I can muster. I look around for Elliot or even the twins, hoping that they would come to the rescue and distract Blood long enough so I can get away. Elliot smacks both the twins over the head growling something in their ears before they whip around and smack him in the head with the butt of their guns. Oh no Elliot~ please help ... Blood lightly smiles and pulls me against him, brushing his lips over my temple.

"If you don't agree then I'll be forced to use other measures." He warns, directing my gaze to the twins and Elliot. Did he bring them here in order to cause a scene.

"Don't, Blood." I growl.

"Oh, how I do adore your pleading. Let's continue elsewhere, shall we?" He coos forcibly dragging me along with him while the other guards and servants are trying to cool down the situation with Elliot and the twins. I knew it. Blood brought them in to cause a scene on purpose. Blood takes a sharp turn into a particular room, quickly and smoothly trapping me inside the pitch black room as he locks the door. My heart stutters as I back up, trying to vanish into the shadows.

"Oh my~ she seems to have gotten away from me." Blood purrs with a wolfish tone. "Come out, come out wherever you are~," he sings as I hear his footsteps. "Oh never mind. I think I'll just go ahead and show you the fun room we are in." He purrs as he snatches hold of my wrist.

"Blood stop it!" I shout as he yanks me into his chest. I gasp as he jostles me around, forcibly keeping me against his chest as his fingers dig into my hair and forces me to hold still.

"Look up." He whispers as a blue, shimmering light consumes the space. My eyes grow wide from the shimmering blue consuming the entire room with light far up in the distance, dancing around the ceiling. O-O-Ocean floor? How did I get on the ocean floor? The large belly of an orca catches my attention along with schools of scaly swimmers, shooting a sharp numbing fear to my feet. F-F-_Fish_-! I immediately try to shove Blood away but his grip remains firm, forcing me to feast on the world above the small glass dome.

"Breathtaking isn't it? I've always admired the feats of this Art Museum. My Mansion is better though." He miffs with a small laugh. I tremble as I watch large and small fish swim around, perfectly imagining a chef's knife coming down on their heads. My gosh this is horrifying! Why would Blood do this to me?!

"G-Get off. I'm leaving." I feebly growl, firmly pressing against him as a shark travels way too close for my liking. It's side fin skims the glass dome, easily passing through the thin layer of protection before circling. Oh my gosh this glass dome doesn't keep the animals out?! My fingers dig into his jacket prepared to throw Blood into the way of the shark at any given moment. This is _terrifying_!

"I would let you but it doesn't seem these fishy eaters will let you leave so easily." Blood chuckles, skimming his finger across a passing great white shark's belly. The massive beast darts off to the side, glancing back at the potential meal - namely me, the smaller and weaker one. My heart begins to pound as his arms wrap around my lower back and hold me close. "I never imagined you to be so clingy but I will happily comply, Miss Jackie."

"S-Stop, Blood. Let me leave." Oh gosh I'm starting to feel claustrophobic to the extreme. And water phobic. And shark phobic. Pretty much any phobia having to do with water, fish, and bigger creatures that _eat_ fish.

"Being surrounded by so much water it almost makes you want to swim around and get wet doesn't it? But I suppose you got wet enough the other night when Jericho comforted you yes?" Blood purrs as he dips down, brushing his lips over my ear. My eyes remain glued to an orca closing in fast, only diverging at the last second and going after another school of fish. S-Scary~!

"I'll bet you want to breathe it all in and join them don't you?" He purrs as his forehead taps against my temple. I quickly shake my head and bury my face in his jacket. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I really _really_ don't want to be here-!

"Don't be like that, Jackie." He seductively purrs as his hand circles around to my stomach. He slightly pulls back and presses his forehead to mine, drowning me in his deep green eyes. "Don't you want to get wet while we're in here?"

"_Ew_! knock it off!" I shout, finally having enough of his double meanings. I shove against his chest and stumble away, feeling a cold slap of water hit my back. A scream sticks in my terrified throat as I take a hasty step forward, eyeing the beady eyes of a shark studying me. Oh man I almost went into the water! I look up spying the exit right behind blood through a small four foot wide tunnel leading to the door. Ugh, IDIOT! I fell the wrong way! Now I have to get passed Blood to reach the door.

"So it's alright for that old man Jericho to touch you and forbidden for _me_ to touch you? That's very bias of you. Do you have any idea what he's done?" Blood asks, smoothly approaching with a wolfish grin. I glance back at the watery grave immediately dismissing the thought of using that as an escape. I'll get eaten. There is no doubt in my mind that, with my luck, I'll get eaten and die or drown and _then_ get eaten!

"H-H-He hasn't touched me like that."

"Oh? I beg to differ. A simple touch of the lips, of the neck, a subtle feel of your skin ... yes, all very addicting so I can understand why you wouldn't want to make it known by all. But you can confide in me, dear. I won't tell a soul." He hums, finally blocking off all possible exits. My legs tremble as he draws closer, grazing his mouth over my neck. My heart pounds with fright as his hand presses against my collarbone while the other curls around my hair. Oh please, please don't push me into the water!

"Why, if I were to tell anyone about this I would sooner cut off their ears and tongues so they could not utter it to another. You, however, would go straight to Bermuda wouldn't you?" He hums, drawing his nose along my jaw. This jerk! He knows I'm terrified. He knows that I can't move or else I'll become fish food. My heart pounds with the same mind numbing feeling which consumed me all too often when I lived with my mother.

I'm trapped and he can do whatever he wants to me.

"G-Get off!" I gasp as the water touches the back of my head. Oh my gosh is he going to drown me?! His cheek twitches into a cool, wolfish smirk as he sees the petrifying fear consume me. I'm so scared!

"It's not fair that you enjoy time with Bermuda while you hardly have given me the time of day lately. I'm only taking what's rightfully mine, nothing wrong with that." He purrs, brushing his lips along my jaw. I try to turn my head but he sharply twists it back, forcing me to face him.

"If you struggle I'm going to push you into the water dear." He happily croons, pressing my hips against his stomach. My teeth click together in fright as his lips trail small butterfly kisses along my jaw.

"That's it, my lovely little guppy ... this feels much better than Bermuda, doesn't it?" He softly teases, slightly moving his hip against me. He pushes forward, threatening to dip me into the water. Oh my gosh no! They'll eat me alive just like that orca is doing to those poor fish! My arm wraps around the back of his neck as I pull closer, trying my best not to touch the water. No please, no no no no no no _NO_!

"I'm glad you weren't consumed, really I am. I only wanted to show him that I can have anything I want. _Anything_." He mocks as his fingers slide up my thigh, inching the pencil skirt up. I tremble and try to hide my face in his neck, breathing hard with fright. Oh, my gosh something just skimmed the back of my head! Out of the corner of my eye I spy the large great white gliding by before turning around. Oh, my gosh _it just touched me_!

"Now now, if you hold still he won't take you for prey ... probably." Blood entices as his mouth touches my cheek. Weak sobs touch my chest as I tightly clutch his shoulders, watching as it swims behind my head and again skims it's side fin against my head. I'm so scared-! Blood's soft lips touch against my stiff mouth before pulling away with a chuckle.

"My dear, that terrified face of yours is very entertaining. Show me again sometime won't you?" He purrs, kissing below my ear as a sharp, painful pinch shoots through the area. Ow! Did he just bite me?! Warmth trickles down my neck before he laps it up and tenderly sucks on the area. My chest shakes with horror as I eye the shark taking yet another turn towards me.

Sharks smell blood.

I'm blooding.

Therefore I am dead.

I immediately drop to the ground as he lets go and huddle up into a tiny ball. Please think I'm a rock and just leave, Mr. Shark. I really won't taste good! I whimper as the butt end of his cane pokes my spine, threatening to press down harder if I don't unravel. I remain completely still praying that this will help trick the predators of all fish folk. I'm a rock ... I'm a rock ... for gosh sake I'm a rock! Blood chuckles before his feet tap against the ground.

"You truly are too entertaining. I look forward to my next visit. Give me the tour then, won't you, Miss _guppy_?" He croons before everything turns dark. He turned off the lights?! The only noise in the silent room is my shaky breathing as I cover my face with my hands, doing my best to be a rock. I-I'm so scared! Any second, any moment one of those sharks or even an orca can come into this little bubble of air and eat me. I can't even make a run for it because he closed the door and turned off the lights. My hand slaps over the bleeding bite mark as I try to hide it from the bloodthirsty creatures all too eager to eat me up.

Scared, I'm scared, _so scared_!

J-Jericho~!

I yelp as a bright light envelops the room. I remain in the pathetic feeble position, listening to the tapping feet drawing closer. Please, oh please be guard here to help me!

"M-Miss Jackie, are you alright?!" One of them asks as a hand touches my back. My lips tremble, unable to make any words as I hold completely still. Rock ... I'm a rock ...

"I think she's in shock." Another voice says as an arm slips around my belly and uproots me. I peek open my eyes spying nothing but a white room with hundreds of paintings. I stand up on my feet, looking around the room. Each painting is moving, now confined to the limitations of the square paintings. S-Safe ... I'm safe now.

"Miss Jackie, are you alright?" A guard asks as he steps in front of me.

"H-Huh?" I nervously swallow, shaking as my eyes search the room for sharks.

"Miss Jackie? Have you been crying?" He asks, sweeping a thumb over my cheek. "I'm so sorry we didn't come sooner. Our hands were tied with the twins and Elliot and by the time we realized you were gone the Hatter's had already left." He explains, offering me a hankie. I graciously take it and wipe my eyes, still keeping a sharp eye out for sharks. They're all gone, right? So, I'm not going to be eaten?

"I think she needs to lay down for a bit." One says.

"I do too." The other says, gently placing a hand on my back. My fingers grip his sleeve as they lead me out of the horrifying room. All eyes are glued to me as I pass by wide mouth servants. Pieces of dented trays and scraps of hand foods are all over the floor, probably from all the twins 'fun'. My legs are so shaky I have to actually use their help to even walk. Oh this is so _embarrassing_! The guards keep an uneasy eye on me as they help me up the stairs, catching me as my foot slips off the stairs. Oh my gosh could this get any worse I mean _honestly_ it's bad enough as it is!

"Her eyes look red and puffy. Are they infected with something?" A guard asks as I hobble into the room. Come on legs can't you freaking move at all?! B-But all those fish ... and then there was an orca and b-b-b-big sharks ... there's no way they got away. So scary~!

"She's not walking right at all." They both remain deathly silent as they stop before the bed, letting me crawl on and curl into a frightened little ball. S-So many fish were eaten! That orca took one mouthful and I swear half the school was gone!

"S-Should we get the doctor?"

"Not yet. Let her reason with herself for a little bit." The other mutters back as the door deftly shuts. My arms curl around a body sized pillow as I hug it, slightly rocking back and forth in a comforting motion. Forget Blood, that shark almost freaking ate me! I shakily exhale, muttering a tiny sob in the pillow

I've decided.

Everything that swims in the ocean, lakes and seas are _scary_~~~~!

JERICHO'S POV

"Well, _that_ was a disaster." I heavily sigh walking back with what remains of my men. I thought that Gray could take a simple joke but he had to go and blow it out of proportion.

"Yes, well, I'm sure we won't be let back in any time soon." A guard sighs, carrying a groaning comrade of his over his shoulder. All I did was go for negotiations and make a small comment about a bomb. I should go blow up his room for what he did to my men.

"Agreed. But, Gray made the mess, so he'll have to clean it up." Leaving the bodies there isn't exactly my first choice but we had to get the hell out before something _really_ bad happened. I glance up to the Art Museum spying the windows absolutely empty of viewers and the doors left unguarded. My eyes narrow as I slide my gun out.

"Hide Jerry in the bushes and come in behind me." I mutter to the guard. He quickly trots off to the woods looking for a temporary hiding place. If Dupre is the cause of this mess I'm going to go straight to his estate and blow his f***ing head off. I slowly slide through the front door spying blood and a few clocks splattered on the ground and the walls with a few servants cleaning up the mess.

"Report."

"O-Oh, yes Don. While you were gone Dupre, March, and the bloody twins paid us a little visit." The man clenched his teeth, almost trembling with fright as he looks over my.

"So what's new about that?" Great now I need to get new guards. Those last ones were excellent. It pisses me off when the twins come here just to play their sick games. Next time I see them I'm putting a bullet right between their eyes.

"A-A-And that's not all." He stutters, turning his head down the hall for a moment. My eyes narrow. He's hesitating. Dupre didn't go shooting up some paintings did he?

"What else."

"W-W-Well, Don, it's like this you see, um," he stutters, obviously wishing he wasn't the one to have to tell me.

"Speak clearly."

"During the confusion It seems that Dupre snuck off with Jackie into one of the other rooms." I immediately stiffen as my eyes widen. My hell he didn't shoot her did he?

"And? Where is she now?" I ask, tense. I swear if he killed her I'm going to drawn and quarter him the old fashioned way. She's my most valued guest staying here. My clock aches, admitting that she means more than simply that. D*** it ... f***!

"She is in her room, resting. She needed assistance in walking." My eyes widen in horror. What did Dupre do to her?! My clock ticks murderously as I cock my gun at the guard. Why couldn't you have defended her better? Why couldn't you prevent this from happening? So many accusations I could make but I know none of them are valid. Not only the twins but the March Hare was here as well. They lift one weapon at Dupre in those circumstances they're all dead.

"Any visible injuries?" I ask, trying to block out the inevitable. Dupre, by nature, is a playboy but even I find it hard to believe he would stoop to such levels in an attempt to hurt me.

"No, Don." He gulps, also fearing the worst. I pocket my gun quickly leaving them to their mess.

"Clean this up and do not disturb me."

"Y-Yessir!" He squeaks, letting out a frightened breath of air. Dupre forced himself into her there's no doubt now. How dare he, going after a defenseless woman in an attempt to hurt me.

I am going to murder you, Blood Dupre.

‡

Uh oh what's going to happen now?! And, what's this? Jericho thinks that Blood r*ped Jackie? Oh gosh just imagine THAT conversation! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next SPICY chapter~~


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING! This chapter contains material edging towards mature. Enjoy~

* * *

JACKIE'S POV

I'm a rock ... I'm a rock ... a sad, little rock at the bottom of the ocean floor.

I can't believe Blood would do that to me! He takes me into a room filled with fish eating monsters and then goes and calls me a freaking guppy! I'm not a stupid guppy, _he's_ a stupid guppy! I stiffen as the door deftly slides open, listening to a faint sigh escape the openers lips.

"Jackie." I jump as I hear Jericho's voice, immediately sitting up and turning to face him. His face looks very worn and drawn, looking almost like he's been through hell itself. Is he alright? He smoothly walks in with two mugs of coffee, setting them on the nightstand. His long fingers engulf my shoulders as he gently pushes me back.

"Lay back down, Jackie. I'm sure it still hurts." He coaxes, lightly kissing my forehead. I shiver at the butterfly touch, doing as he says while he sits down. His sad eyes shower me with sympathy as his fingers gently sweep the hair out of my face. "How are you feeling?"

"Sad." I simply whine, still clinging to the large pillow. His jaw visibly tenses as his hand draws a gentle line down my temple and to my jaw. My eyes close as I lose myself in the sweet comfort of his touch. That feels ... nice. It's gentle and very, very warm.

"Are you bleeding?" He asks, softly rubbing my shoulder in his palm. I shiver and touch my head to his knee, enjoying the comforting touch.

" ... Yeah." I mutter, trying to hide my embarrassment. I can't believe he actually had the balls to bite me after turning me into a fish and taking me into a painting room where all they eat is fish!

"It's alright. It will heal." He soothingly assures, very softly kissing my shoulder. His forehead rests on my arm as he gently rubs my back.

"T-That's not even the worst of it." I whine, hugging the pillow tighter. His eyes painfully narrow as he rubs a little harder.

"What was the worst, Jackie?" He asks, passion burning behind every word. I know it's embarrassing to be scared of fish but I think I have a pretty good freaking excuse for my fear!

"He had the balls to call me a guppy!" I growl, shooting up from my seat. Jericho leans back, not at all expecting the pet name. "A guppy! That was a fish joke! It was a f-fish joke!"

"A guppy?" He repeats, almost puzzled at that's where my rage was directed.

"Yes! And he knows exactly how much that pissed me off! He turned me into a fish, Jericho, a _fish_! I didn't even turn _into_ a guppy and then he drags me into that room with the ocean in it. The orcas and sharks were trying to eat the fish, Jericho it was _terrifying_!" I rant, starting to edge towards anger in the safety of my room. That jerk! And he even threatened to push me into the water with them. He's such a prick!

"Did he touch you, Jackie?" He asks as understanding starts to touch deep in his eyes. My eyes widen as my cheeks touch with pink.

"Touch me?"

"Yes. Did he touch you here?" He asks, pressing his hand right over my pelvis.

"W-What? No!" I cry, finally understanding what he meant. "N-No, he didn't touch me there." He touched me in other places but I'm thinking I'm taking that to my freaking grave. Jericho lets out a shaky, rasping laugh as he pulls me into a hug, setting his head on my shoulder.

"That's good. I was afraid he had gotten something else from you." He sighs. His breath hitches for a moment before he pulls back, touching his fingers to the side of his head. My cheeks flush with embarrassment as I clasp the bleeding area. It must have reopened through the weak scabs there.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"Show me." He orders, easily brushing my hand aside as he pulls back my hair. I hesitate before tilting my head, letting him see the extent of the damage. He remains completely silent before softly touching his thumb to it. I flinch away from the tender touch feeling the raw aching of the flesh. Ow.

"Is it bad?" I anxiously ask as he remains completely silent.

"Where else did he touch you?" He asks in a monotone voice. I try to look at his face but his fingers keep my chin tilted the other way.

"Not much." I lie, trying to look away as he turns my head back towards his blazing blue eyes.

"Liar." He breathes, his lightning blue eyes filled with fury and deep emotions. I shyly away, quickly glancing in another direction.

"T-Thighs. Jaws, neck and," I hesitate, unwilling to say it, "m-mouth. But that's not what scared me the most. It was a freaking great white shark circling us! I thought it was going to make a lunge at me and eat me!" I tremble at the thought, nervously rubbing my arms. So scary! As a fish or as a human it's a terrifying thought!

"But he still touched you." He growls in an almost icy rage, "I don't like that. I don't like that at all and it's bothering me more than it should." He huffs, gently pushing my shoulders against the bed. I stare at his unsettled eyes spying the confusion mingling with overpowering fury.

"Y-Yeah? B-B-But he called me a-a guppy." I squeak. It's not the touching that got me freaked out it was all the fish being eaten and being called a defenseless guppy that got to me!

I shakily inhale as his mouth touches very gently against the raw love bite. I flinch and he very softly kneads the mark with his lips, somehow expertly using his tongue to soothe the aching. A-Ah~ that feels g-good. I let out a soft sigh and relax despite the tension, closing my eyes as my heart flutters. That feels comforting. And warm. And strangely pleasant. A hum builds up in the back of my throat as his lips travel up, leaving the mark pleasantly pulsing. H-H-How did he _do_ that?

"J-Jericho, how did you do - oh!" I jump slightly as his fingers slide between my skin and the skirt. W-Whoa, oh gosh hold your horses there!

"Lots of experience." He breathes, very lightly tracing his tongue across my jaw line and up to my chin. I stare wide eyed at the clearly skilled man as his cheek twitches into a smile. His thumb gently sweeps over my cheek, almost as if begging my teeth to relax.

"Unclench your teeth for me, sweetheart." He purrs so tenderly my lips make a small pop while opening. His sweet smile draws closer until his lips connect with mine. His forearm rests above my head as he carefully navigates his weight, careful to not hurt me. A strangely warm presence adeptly slides into my mouth and almost immediately slides beneath my tongue. I suck in a quick breath, eyes popping open as my tongue hits the roof of my mouth from the forceful warmth. O-Oh my gosh how did he do that?! One of hands cups my neck as he pulls back ever so slight, letting my muscle recoup before he tilts his head, vigorously sweeping his bumpy warrior across the surface. F-Frenching! Wake up Jackie he's _frenching_ you right now!

And I kind of like it.

I hum disapprovingly in the back of my throat as my entire body stiffens. W-Wait a minute, this is too much.

"S-Stop, Jericho stop!"

"I'm sorry. Too much?" He sweetly exhales as my body tingles excitedly. No, no get a hold of yourself nitwit! This man is thirty and I'm barely nineteen. That's an eleven year difference! I open my mouth to scold him but his sincere, crystal blue eyes shut me up quick. I-I can't say it. He's so sweet, and my gosh that was something I've never done before!

"S-Sorry," wait, why am I apologizing? He's the one that stuck his tongue down my throat! ... and I liked it ... oh gosh there's something wrong with me!

"I-I-I never di-did something like t-th-t-that." I nervously stutter, looking away with a deep blush. My gosh ... and I consider that my first kiss! No, wait he's kissed me before too. So, technically, Jericho was my first kiss since a few days ago.

"_Really_?" He asks, astonished and somewhat proud, "I would have imagined that a woman with your looks would have been with dozens of men before me." He sincerely admits, sweeping his finger tips across my cheek. I snort a laugh as I try to hold it in. Oh my gosh that's hysterical! My experience in love is a little less than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe. "What's so funny?"

"N-No, it's just that, you're the first guy I've ever kissed, Jericho." I admit with a laugh. It's a little sad but it's the truth. His eyes grow wide with shock before softening, thinking something deep in his eyes.

"Well, then it seems I've failed to properly show you the sweetness of a 'first kiss'. If I had known that my lips were the first to touch yours I would have been much more gentle. Here, let's retry it." He smiles as he slides off. He gently slides me onto his lap so my feet are off to the one side, sweetly sweeping his hand under my jaw. "It gives me pleasure knowing I'm the first man to be able to touch your soft lips."

My blush deepens as I look away. Oh man am I really going to go through with this? I shyly look back up spying his gentle smile. But he's so freaking _good_! Oh to hell with it I've already been frenchEd by the guy so what would it matter right now?

"Y-Yeah." I nervously agree, reaching out with my hands before pulling them back in. Wait a minute what do you do with hands when you kiss? I think-

"Don't over think it and let me do the work, Jackie." He offers, gently sliding his hand around to cup the back of my neck. My flush deepens as he gently places his lips to mine, gingerly pulling my hand against his chest. My eyes close as I tremble, feeling his direction as he pulls my other hand around to his hair. I stiffly keep my hands where he strategically placed them, feeling my lips part ever so slightly before wedging my lower lip between them. His arms wrap around my waist and holds me close, letting me feel the slight rolling of his breathing. W-Wow ... this is so strange! I-I've never done anything like this before. Oh~! I feel kinda naughty. I slightly giggle at the thought making his lips curl into a smile.

"Don't think too much." He softly warns as he pulls me close. My breathing hitches as his finger very lightly strokes behind my ear. Is he trying to tickle me? I remain still as he slightly shifts, pulling my over leg over his lap before pulling me forward. Hm? My eyes crack open as he lays down, letting me lay over him. Is he giving me control or something? Or is he just worried about crushing me beneath his weight? I jump as his fingers curl around my lower back and press my hips against his stomach. I twitch and lightly squirm as his hand tickling the back of my ear retreats, gently twirling around some loose hairs and giving them a very gentle tug.

"Is ... this alright?" I ask, cautious. If I think about it I'm making out with my landlord. Not exactly the best thing to do because once I piss him off I got no bed to sleep in. Jericho's hazy blue eyes crack open before he pulls back with a soft laugh, setting his head against the pillow.

"I honestly have no complaints." He sighs, resting his hands over my back as I set my head against his shoulder. Does that mean I'm a good kisser? Well, that's good considering I've never really did that with anyone before. The feeling of dangerous excitement creeps into my system as I lay in his chest. Oh~ I'm so bad, making out with someone who's not my boyfriend. But, _is_ he a boyfriend now? No, no I shouldn't over think things. We just kissed, that's all. I guess? Oh gosh I have no idea I've never been in a situation like this before!

"No complaints ... ," I repeat. So, he doesn't like this but he also doesn't mind doing something like this? Well that's unsettling. His fingers gently rustle my hair as he kisses my forehead.

"If you wish to continue I will more than happily comply." His arms tighten around my waist, encouraging me to agree. I think for a moment before propping myself up on an elbow being careful not to hurt him.

"So, instead of a booty call, I'm a mouth call?" I nervously joke, feeling the trembling vibrations of his chest as he throatily laughs.

"Again, I have no complaints with that." He teases, kissing the top of my head. "You should get some sleep, Jackie." He hums as he rolls over, trapping me against the bed.

"Why's that?" I innocently ask, honestly having no intentions of anything suggestive until now that I'm thinking about it. He studies me for a moment before also realizing my mistake.

"Just get some sleep. Because tomorrow, I'm taking you on a date." He purrs, tilting my head up and kissing my forehead before sliding off the bed. I blankly blink before shooting up out of my seat.

"_D-Date_?" I ask. Wait a minute but I've never been on a date before either! Jericho glances back with a smooth smile crossing his lips.

"Yes." He agrees. "I need a break from work so I would like to spend it with you, if you don't mind."

"O-Oh. Yeah, sure." I say, flushing with embarrassment.

"Good. I'll be by tomorrow at ten to pick you up." He chuckles at his own joke pulling the door back.

"Yeah, you won't have to walk far." I nervously chuckle, watching as he shuts the door. The moment it's closed I fall onto the bed and smack my head into the pillow. Oh my gosh making out with my landlord and then going on a date with him tomorrow?

I'm doing things backwards here!

‡

Oh~ ok, so who says that he planned this all along and is using his sexuality to keep Jackie out of Blood's hands for a bit and keep her with him? Or, does he honestly want to go on a date with her? Find out, with **_10 REVIEWS_**!


	13. Chapter 13

Alright this hedges towards M towards the end just as a warning~ but it's nothing too bad I promise! Enjoy and let me know what you think :3

* * *

Yeah going on a date my _butt_.

I angrily crank the wrench, listening to the silent echoes inside the Train Station. I was all prettied up and ready to go but then it turned out that he had an emergency across town. Which I was fine with and waited for a few hours. By the time he got back he left almost immediately to go to another previously made appointment with who knows who, not even returning and instead sent a messenger to tell me he won't be able to make it today, and will make it up to me another day. After making me wait so long he has the balls to go and tell me that?

Well screw him!

"Tired of playing with the mafia men I see." Gray cheekily says, interrupting my work yet again.

"You're effecting my efficiency, Gray." I callously growl, cranking the wrench away to loosen some too tight bolts.

"Well haven't _you_ developed quite the sharp tongue." Gray miffs, seeming disappointed with my counter. I steadily ignore the lizard and continue with my work, seething at the fact Jericho acted like it was no big deal to stand me up. He probably think that because he's older he can do whatever the hell he wants and get away with it. Yeah, nuh uh, not with me. I'm usually pretty serious and I know standing someone up without any retribution of some sorts is just plain rude. I can understand a rough day but ...

"UGH!" I shout, smacking the wrench against the train. I was actually really, really excited about today! Knowing Jericho he probably would have had something really cool and fun planned and I was _so_ ready to go.

... This just plain sucks.

"Oh? Are you here to have some fun?" Gray asks, as his shoes shift. Uh oh am I about to be in the middle of a shoot out? I worm myself towards the edge and peek out, spying a thinner grave digger nervously standing before him. He leans to the side, catching sight of me from beneath the train.

"Miss Jackie, do you have a moment?" He asks, almost thankful to have found me.

"Nope." I answer, working on the side before casting a wary glance in their direction. What do they want?

"Please? It will only take a moment of your time." He pleads, nervously licking his lips. I carefully study him and Gray, trying to decide on what to do. Without warning Gray sheaths his blade with a cruel smile lurking on his lips.

"Well go ahead, Miss Jackie. He's probably here to discuss plans about the bomb placement. Don't mind me." Gray says before walking off a short distance, more than likely staying within ear shot. I turn my attention to the grave digger as he waits for a few moments before approaching, crouching down to my level.

"Please return to the Art Museum, Miss Jackie."

"Why should I?" Besides it's not like I'm staying here. I was planning to go back anyway. I wasn't even gone for that long. I glance outside spying the Afternoon shudder to Dusk. Holy-how many time periods have I been here?!

"Please, if not for me and the other workers who are _more_ than pleased to work with you, then return to Don." He begs in a hushed voice, probably figuring that Gray is nearby. My eyes narrow as I turn back to the wheel of the train, making sure everything is tight and ready to go. Not really fixing anything, just some routine maintenance.

"No. I'll be back tonight. All my stuff is there anyway." It's not like I left. I need to return to get my stuff at one point or another. Maybe I'll ignore Jericho and just come back to live here? Yeah, that could work.

"Miss Jackie, do you know when the last time Don slept was?"

"How should I know?" I sourly growl as I stand up, moving on to the next set of wheels.

"Miss Jackie, Don has been extremely overworked lately and needs his rest. As great of a man he is even he can't go on for more than twenty time changes without sleep," he says, touching my shoulder and give a gentle tug. I ignore his touch, glancing over the bolts in the wheels.

"Why should I care?"

"We thought ... but I thought ... ," he hesitates, tilting his head away before giving me a serious look. "No, I _know_ that you and Don have a special relationship. Even if you deny it we can see it. Don has changed since he met you, Miss Jackie." I pause in the maintenance, hesitating before looking back at him.

"What do you mean by changed?" I ask, curious.

"He most assuredly was the man who is already dead, but now he does not act like that so much as he did before. He's so much happier, Miss Jackie, and we - his subordinates - can definitely see it. I know that you're denying it yourself but you have feelings towards Don."

"Isn't that normal though?" I snap back, narrowing my eyes. "Isn't it normal to care for," I hesitate, "a friend?"

"You hesitated."

"Did not." I deny, glancing off to the side.

"Miss Jackie, don't you remember all that he's done for you? He saved your life from being consumed at the time you were a fish. The very least you could do for him is grant him a good time change or two's rest." The grave digger attacks with précis points, working on my conscience of guilt to persuade me. Gosh dang it he's right.

"Ugh FINE," I growl, tossing my tools into the bag. I roughly shove against his chest forcing him towards the exit.

"NIGHTMARE! I'm taking my break!" I shout up towards his cracked door. Gray's topaz eyes carefully study me from the darkness, never deviating an inch as he coldly analyzes me. Screw you Gray. The second Jericho is asleep I'm out of there with what little stuff I have there.

"Thank you, Miss Jackie. Don will greatly appreciate it." The gravedigger thanks with a relieved smile. I ignore his gratitude and shove him out the front door following him down the steps. I bite my tongue, continually glancing back at the Train Station. The moment it's out of reach I grab the man's arm, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Seriously though why wouldn't he just go to sleep? I don't understand why the hell I have to be there just so he can get some shut eye." I angrily growl, deciding to rip into the messenger. He hesitates as his cheeks touch with pink, obviously embarrassed by the reason.

"W-Well you see, Miss Jackie, it's a little both of the facts that he simply can't sleep and that he refuses to rest until he knows for a surety that you are safe." I blink, startled by the reasoning.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, not nearly as hostile as I was before. He can't sleep because he thinks I could be in danger?

"After you left he was shortly informed that you had gone to the Train Station. As watchful as our spies are even the best cannot know for sure if their group or if another minority group has placed bombs in the area. He has been worried sick and refused to sleep until you returned."

"So he sent you to come get me?" I grumble. I appreciate the thought but I can take care of myself.

"No. I ... came because of the encouragement of his other subordinates and the fact that we actually care for our boss's well being. I personally begged him to allow me to come and he would not give me his permission. 'She will return when she wants to'. I and others patiently waited but you never came, so I decided to come alone and coax you into bringing Don his peace of mind." He shyly admits, glancing in the opposite direction as he badly tries to cover his embarrassment.

I think I get it. He was so worried about his boss that he came and got me even though Jericho told him not to. That's a dedicated servant right there. I remain quiet as we approach the Art Museum, watching as the four guards in the front door stiffen as we approach.

"Is he still in his study?" The gravedigger beside me asks one of the guards. He sharply nods before opening the door for us.

"Currently, yes." He answers, allowing us inside the desolate place. I wonder why there is no exhibition tonight? Waiters and a few janitors glance up, watching as we enter and head towards the stairs.

"Here, Miss Jackie bring him this." A passerby waiter says, setting a decent sized cup of coffee in my hands. One of the janitors stop us for a moment and brushes his fingers through my hair, pulling it into a messy bun.

"Oh~ good touch. Oh, here and this too," the waiter who gave me the coffee said before touching my front zipper and pull it down between my chest, "take off the tank top. Don will like a little showing."

"Bite me." I growl, brushing his hand away.

"Miss Jackie, please don't tell Don that we got you. He would be much more appreciative if he thinks you came out of your own good will." The gravedigger who got me pleads. I study him for a moment, thinking over my options. He's right. I personally would be a little pissed if the only reason someone came to visit me was because they were asked or forced to.

"Fine." I agree.

"Oh, be sure to offer plenty of comfort. We have gone through a rough spell lately and he would appreciate any comforts you are willing to give."

"Or, better yet, sit on his lap when you get the chance. He would greatly appreciate it, I'm sure." The janitor grins. What am I some cheap whore? No, I'm not going to sit on his lap or give him a show. That's just ... dumb.

"When you get the chance show him this. He'll get the idea," the waiter ways, placing a small oval blue mint in my hand. What the heck am I supposed to do with this? Is that a hint that my breath stinks?

I roll my eyes and mindlessly nod before heading up the stairs. I glance over my shoulder towards the top spying the gathered group anxiously staying at the bottom. The waiter nervously flickers his wrist, encouraging me to continue on. Well, I've got to admit Jericho has practically an entire army of wingmen for him. I take a nervous gulp before continuing up and head towards his door.

He's had a rough few time changes huh? Tough. We've all had days like that. Although ... I hesitate by the door, thinking about what I'm going to say. How should I go about this? My fingers curl around the handle before I pause, knocking on the door.

"Hey Jericho, can I come in?" I ask, glancing at the mint in my hand. Yeah I'm betting that this is for my bad breath.

"Come in." The voice answers after some hesitation. The mint slides under my tongue as I slip through the door, spying Jericho sitting on the couch as he looks over his shoulder at me. He studies me for a few moments and, after finding there are no imperfections or injuries on me, smiles.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the Train Station?" He asks with no sense of hostility.

"Not really. Gray's annoying." I huff, nervously stepping around the couch. Under his eyes I spy large bags, characteristics of sleepless nights. He really has been going without sleep. That's not very healthy.

"Does he harass you?" He asks, unsurprised by the news as he studies me.

"Here's some coffee." I offer, avoiding answering his question. He doesn't need any more troubles than he already has. He clearly catches on but says nothing, instead taking a few gulps of his coffee. I nervously fidget by the arm of the couch unsure of what I should do. Should I just leave? A flicker of movement catches my eye as I spy the gravedigger, the waiter, and the janitor childishly peeking through the crack in the door. The Janitor catches sight of my incredulous staring and gives me a goofy grin and a thumbs up. Oh my _gosh_ what are they three?

"Sit, Jackie." I jolt, startled by his command before smoothly taking a seat at the furthest end of the couch. Why am I being so awkward all of a sudden? I've made out with the guy so one would think I would be comfortable with him, but it's the opposite. I've never been this nervous and uncomfortable around him before! He continues to take sips of his coffee as he leans back against the couch, laying his arm against the length of the back.

"Come here." He encourages without looking at me, beckoning me closer with his hand. I nervously slide closer, only stopping when my side is touching his. I remain stiff as I try to relax and lean against him, distracted once again by the silent cheering thumbs up from the three workers peeking through the door. Oh just go away you annoying pests!

My heart nearly jumps out of my mouth as his arm slings around my shoulders, very lightly brushing his fingertips along my bicep. A warm shiver zips up my spine before he sighs, setting his finished mug onto the coffee table.

"Did my subordinates come for you?" He asks, hitting the heart of the reason why I'm here.

"Yeah." I agree, hesitating before leaning against his side for support. His hand glides down my arm and curls around me, numbly taking my wrist between his fingers. His thumb and middle finger lightly rub my wrist as he cranes his neck back and closes his eyes.

"I heard you had a rough few time changes." I say, unsure of how to proceed so the end result is him falling asleep.

"Among other things I'm sure." He numbly chuckles. My eyes soften as I sit up and turn towards him, wrapping my arms around his stiff shoulders.

"Sorry that you had a rough few days." I sigh, lightly squeezing his shoulders together. I subtly bring my hand up behind his neck, giving the three workers peeking in the middle finger. Go away. All three of you. "And ... sorry for worrying you."

"No need to ask my permission as to where you go, but I appreciate your apology." He chuckles, curling his arms around my back. I resist a little bit as his hands slide over my hips and nudge me towards his legs. What is it with guys wanting girls to sit on their laps? I honestly don't get it. My resistance relents long enough for him to slide me over and adjust my sitting position, holding me close as he rubs my back. I obediently stay where he has me resting my chin on his shoulder. The muscles on his neck strain as he deeply inhales before exhaling. Heh. I lean back on his lap and catch his attention.

"You tired?" I tease, watching the sleepiness nearly overtake him in the war to keep his eyelids open. He sleepily studies me before exhaling a smile.

"As much as I wish to deny it ... I cannot." He heavily sighs, lightly rubbing his hand against my hip.

"Then go to sleep, Jericho." I encourage as the mint gets dislodged, knocking against my tooth. I try to put it back in place catching Jericho's attention. He stares at my lips before his cheek twitches into a smile.

"Would it be so wrong of me to ask for a 'mouth call' at the moment?" He smiles, brushing his finger by my cheek. My eyes soften as I slip the mint under my tongue. Really? He wants to kiss me? My heart throbs as I lightly hold his cheeks in my palms.

"Would that make you feel better?" I ask with a teasing grin. I'm really not in the mood but if it makes him feel better then I'll let him. It's something completely out of my expertise but if a kiss or two will help him unwind then I'm willing to do it. Besides, it's a plus that he's good looking.

"It would." He nods with a strange spark in his eye.

"Fine. But you have to promise me that afterwards you'll obediently go to sleep." I counter, lightly tapping my finger to his forehead. He smiles as he takes me hand, very gently kissing my palm.

"If I lose then I will go to sleep. If I win, however, you need to stay with me and be the one to wake me up. Deal?" He asks, rubbing my hand between his fingers.

"Yeah, alright." I chuckle. Win? Win what? His fingers lightly brush through my hair before kissing my jaw, taking a few moments before finally touching my lips. I hum in the back of my throat as his lips part, sliding between the line where my lips naturally met. Heh ... he wants to F-French? I nervously hesitate before opening my mouth, feeling him immediately and aggressively smack against the side of my tongue. Oh what?! I nervously remain firm as his tongue pins mine against the roof of my mouth, relenting only for a quick breath before more vigorously pushing deeper. Why is he being so freaking forceful?! My hands latch onto his shoulders as I whip my head back, breathing hard as I glare at his startled eyes.

" ... Is something the matter?" He innocently asks.

"W-Why were you being so forceful?" I ask, startled that he was so forward. Does he think that now I'm a 'mouth call' he can be as rough as he wants?

"Do you play it a different way?" He asks, honestly curious and puzzled.

"Play what?" I ask. Understanding lights up his eyes as he studies my face.

"Who gave you that blue mint?"

"T-The janitor." I stutter, still trying to get over how aggressive he was. He's usually never like that!

"Ah~ and he didn't explain it to you?"

"Explain what?" I ask, puzzled. He breathes out a sigh and lightly place his hands on my hips, sinking into the gentle nature I'm used to.

"It's a game with the mint, meant to give some more stimulation when two people lock lips," he explains, "the objective is to get it into the other's mouth and make it stay there until the mint is gone. The winner is the one who does not have the mint in their mouth by the time it melts. There are also rules to it. The lips must never break contact for more than a few seconds and not letting the other take a breath is aloud." He smiles at the thought, very softly gliding his hands up to my waist before back to my hips.

"O-Oh. I think I got it." I say, nervously licking my lips. He sweetly smiles as he very gently holds my jaw in his massive hand.

"Here, let me start out with it." I hesitate before sliding the mint to my lips, about to drop it into my hand before his head juts forward for a quick peck. Something warms sweeps by my lips before he pulls back, holding the mind between his teeth. I blink in shock, nervously touching my finger to my lips.

"D-Do you play this 'game' often?" I ask, embarrassed to even ask that question.

"Often enough. No worries, I won't completely demolish you." He smiles, earning an ill-humored chuckle from me. Ah~ well, this should be interesting.

"F-Fine, but the deal still holds alright?"

"Of course," he agrees, slipping the mint somewhere in his mouth, "you go ahead first."

"A-Alright." I stutter, gripping his jaws in my smaller hands. His smile remains the same but his playful eyes become calculative, measuring my attempts to angle myself and get in right. I hesitantly touch my lips to his and close my eyes, very lightly slipping in. Alright now where did he put that mint?

He remains surprisingly docile as I hunt around the caverns of his mouth for the smooth touch of the mint. Hm? The taste of stinging mint spreads at the base of my tongue. Am I touching it now? I dive a little deeper and slip under his relaxed muscle, feeling the smooth crevices of the area. Nope, not there either. But I can still taste it as if it's against my tongue. Maybe a different angle?

I pull back for a moment and take a breath, adjusting my angle so I can search more diligently. Seriously where did he hide it? And he's not even fighting back. The taste of mint strongly stings my tongue as I recede back into my cave, slipping up a small hard piece of mint. My eyes pop open, spying his flashing gaze as he grins under my lip. I pull back with a quick gasp, shocked. How did he get it in my mouth without me noticing?!

"How did you-,"

"Ah ah ah, Jackie, no more than a few seconds." He reminds me, taking in a quick breath before his hands slide through my hair and reconnect our lips. I jolt, startled and try to pull back again but his hold remains firm. This must be what he meant when he said we can hold the other person if we wanted to. He immediately pins my tongue to the roof of my mouth, letting the mint slid to the base of my tongue. Geh! I'm stuck! I try to whip my head back for air but his fingers remain firm and unmoving, keeping me trapped against his mouth.

Ugh FINE. My fingers dig into his hair as I roughly just my head forward, tilting his head back in surprise. His fleshy monster slips to the side long enough so the mint touches the tip of my tongue, jutting it into his mouth before I block my mouth with the broad side of my tongue. Ha. Take _that_. His eyes soften as one of his hands slide along my side and hooks around my knee.

"Eek!" I squeak, smacking against the couch as he sits on my hips. I tightly grip the cushions and side before he touches his mouth to mine again and shoves the mint into my mouth. My eyes narrow as I ram back against the forceful intruder, trying to push both him and the quickly shrink mint back into his mouth. No! I won't lose! My fingers tangle in his hair as I put as much force behind it as I can, quickly losing ground on the larger and obviously more experienced predator.

I jolt as his hand tightly makes a hard pinch on my lower end.

"WAH!" I shout, taken off guard before he drowns out my cries by filling my mouth. A light whimper sounds in the back of my throat as I fall beneath the hungry enemy, unable to slip free from the overlaying force. My heart pounds hard as it deflects every attempt of escape, keeping me beneath the powerful muscle and unable to move in their direction as he used the natural barriers of my teeth. Dang it I lost. My little warrior aches as I relax, overtaken by the more powerful adversary. His lips pull into a smile as he realized my compliance, massaging the little wounded warrior instead of flaunting his win. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I thoroughly enjoy the gentle turn, countering with a few soft sweeps of my own. He's so sweet ... and, actually pretty tasty.

A strange trembling shoots through my bones as my arms fall around his shoulders, keeping me glued to his body. The muscles on his body move and strain as he adjusts himself, laying half on me and half off. My fingers clutch his shoulder blades as he moves, enthralled by the movement of his muscles under my finger tips. Wow~

He grunts in the back of his throat as his hand stays against the back of my head and deepens the affection, tugging against my pants with his free hand. Hm? I concentrate on the jingling for a moment before something tugs against the edges of my waist. I pull back with a quick gasp and turn my head, staring at the unbuckled and now unzipped jump suit. His mouth hungrily kissed at my neck as he pants, clearly lost in his own little world as his hand slips beneath the opening in the jumpsuit and slides up against my skin. A fiery explosion bursts beneath my skin before I shrink back. Whoa whoa wait a minute!

"J-Jericho, hey that's enough." I groan, trying not to enjoy his hands working miracles on my body. His fingers tremble as his mouth desperately pressed against me neck in a fevered hurry.

"A-Aphrodisiac." He gasps, gripping my jaw as his lips press against my skin.

"A-Ahro what?" I stutter, gripping his skull as his movements become extremely strained.

"D-Drug. Someone drugged the coffee." He shakily exhaled, struggling to get control of himself. His arms remain tightly locked around my hips as he buries his face in my collarbone, breathing hard and fast. My heart pounds as I worriedly look him over, shooting my gaze towards the mug. No way ... did his own subordinates poison him?!

"J-Jericho, were you poisoned?!" I nearly shout, horrified that his own people would do this to him. "G-Give me a minute and I'll get help-!" His arms tighten around my hips and waist, tightly clutching me.

"N-No antidote. Only t-time helps." He deeply groans in the back of his throat as his entire body trembles. His pupils dilate like crazy as I presses his head against my chest, tightly clutching me. "D-Don't move."

"Why? L-Let me get some help for you!"

"It's not l...ike that. If I let go I'm afraid of what else I will do." He admits with a slight moan, inching his knees beneath himself so our hips aren't touching.

"O-Oh."

"D*** them ... this is some powerful stuff too." He shakily exhales, roughly thumping his head against my chest. I cringe and worriedly look over the struggling man, unable to decide what to do.

"H-How can I help?"

"Hold still. Don't touch me, don't speak. Just hold still until the effects are controllable. The excitement from before must have made the drug run its course faster than it was meant to be, unless they put an extra dosage in ... ," he continues to mutter to himself, contemplating how it was done. His entire body shivers as if he's cold. I helplessly keep my hands to myself, watching as his face turns a scarlet red.

"G-Good. J-J-Just - ah - hold still ah ah ah-!" he pants, hiding his face in my shoulder. He hesitantly moves his arms from around me, testing the waters before shifting. His forearm settles by his head as the other reaches down and out of sight. He pants hard as sweat beads up on his forehead, struggling with all his might to resist as his hazy eyes never leave my lips.

"J-Jericho, are you alright?" I hesitantly squeak, bulking as his hand clasps my cheek and his lips crash into mine.

"D*** it ... I told you not to talk, much less say my name." He whines as he pulls for a breath of air, leaving a few loving yet rough pecks. I remain stiff as a board as his lips brush against mine, holding back until he breaks and glues his mouth to mine. My heart races as his hand slides down my neck and inches towards my collarbone. I cringe as his hand falls lower than I expected, digging his nails into my skin as he grasps my body with extremely stiff fingers.

"D*** it I can't stop ... g-get my gun." He suddenly said before dipping down, grazing his teeth by my neck.

"W-What?!" I shout, startled.

"Get my gun and fire it. My subordinates will come in." He shakily explains, panting hard as his head smacks against my collarbone. I jolt as his teeth bury into my skin, automatically gripping his back for balance. The butt end of his pistol sticks out the back of his pants as he leans forward, biting harder into the skin on my neck. I shove forward flush against him as I grasp the pistol's handle. He sucks in a quick gasp before biting hard into my skin.

"Ow! F-Fire it where?" I ask, frantic as I slap a hand over his chin. His hand crushes mine in his grasp as he leans back, sitting on my pelvis as he bites my middle finger.

"Anywhere just shoot d*** it-!"

_BANG_

The recoil up my arm sends painful spasms as the gun slips from my numb fingers, clattering onto the ground. Our heads shoot up, spying a half dozen armed workers burst into the door.

"D-Don! Are you alright?" He dutifully asks, staring right at Jericho.

"O-Off. Aphrodisiac in coffee. Now pull. Me. _Off_." Jericho hisses in an icy tone. The guard's faces then turn to me and back at him, a touch of pink slipping onto the one's cheeks.

"M-My apologies for interrupting-," he begins before Jericho roughly snatches his shirt and yanks him forward, looking like he was on the verge of ripping the man's guts out.

"V-Very strong Aphrodisiac. Now pull me off d*** you." He spits, trembling with irate fury.

"R-Right!" The worker squeaks, grasping Jericho's arm. I stiffen and remain hard against the couch as four guards rip Jericho off, letting him drop to the ground.

"A-Ah, ah ah AH AH AH!" Jericho painfully pants, still grasping where at this angle I couldn't tell.

"M-Miss Jackie, I believe it's best that you leave for now. He will be fine come morning." A guard explains, positioning himself so I couldn't see Jericho.

"Will he be alright?" I ask, trying to sneak a peek at him but my attempts are thwarted by the quickly adjusting man. He grips my shoulders and turns me around, pushing me out the door before locking it. "what is going on?"

"An aphrodisiac is a very powerful drug that greatly increases the, er, _drive_ of a man." He explains, nervously looking from side to side.

"Drive-OH! Oh, oh, my gosh. _Wow_." I huff as the pieces finally come together. S-So he was aggressive because of that. And he was grasping his, er, b-b-because of the drug?! My face immediately turns a deep shade of red as I shakily head off towards my room. Oh gosh ... w-wow. I would never have imagined something like that happening to Jericho! But he is still a man, and naturally has desires like that. B-B-B-But we were kissing and sucking and more kissing and tongue and - oh gosh poor Jericho! He must be _dying_ right now!

JERICHO'S POV

I cringe as the powerful surges wreck havoc through my body, making my bodily functions achingly affect me again and again. Pain radiates all through my lower body begging for relief as it searches for somewhere soft to hide as where it normally finds relief. D*** it ...

"Find who did this and get me some form of depressants." I growl, leering over the remaining men. Three of them left leaving two in the room to attend to my needs. I'm slipping to have let something like that happen. I didn't even think twice about the funny tasting coffee because it was Jackie who gave it to me. S*** ... I should have figured that someone gave her that to give to me.

A shaky exhale escapes my lips as I get to my unstable feet, snatching a towel out of the guard's hands. No doubt it was my own people who especially look forward to me getting together with Miss Jackie. But after how I behaved today, from blowing off our little date to attacking her, she'll see me as a viable interest now.

Ugh ... when I get my hands on them I'm going to _murder_ them!

‡

Uh oh~ alright who feels sorry for the workers who encouraged this and who feels bad for them? Lol I just couldn't resist I thought this was funny! I'm running low on ideas so could anyone give me a hand? I need help here my brain is exploding! **_10 REVIEWS_** and an awesome idea for the next chapter~


End file.
